The Man Who Sold the World
by cedfiafics
Summary: Everything comes with a price, especially when happily ever after seems like nothing more than a childish fantasy. (Sequel to Offer Your Throat to the Wolf.) Cedric/Adult Sofia (Dark Cedfia) M for suggestive language and violence
1. Flight of Icarus

AN: **This is a sequel to** **Offer Your Throat to the Wolf** **. If you find yourself here without having read the previous story, please do not continue any further.**

So we're finally here, the sequel. I know I left a lot of unanswered questions behind. Hopefully those will get sorted out here. This story picks up roughly nine months after Offer Your Throat to the Wolf concluded, epilogue aside.

I sincerely hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Princess Sofia..." His voice spoke with an amused flair, hinting at the smile that she didn't need to see to know it was spreading across his face like a wicked, thorny vine. "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

"You know why I'm here, Grimtrix." Sofia replied scarcely above a whisper. "I need to see him."

Grimtrix cocked an eyebrow at the young woman and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, I simply don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't have time for your games, Grimtrix!" Sofia shouted, her voice raspy. "Please, I... I just need to see him. It's urgent."

"Urgent enough that you would come crawling to me of all people in search of him." Grimtrix replied, eyeing the young woman's disheveled appearance up and down. "How the mighty have fallen. You look a little worse for wear, Princess. Everything not going according to how you'd hoped in your pearly little kingdom?"

Sofia clenched her fists at her sides, fingernails cutting into the flesh of her palms. She was doing everything within her power to keep her tears at bay. She couldn't break down now. She was so very close. "Grimtrix, I know he's here. Baileywick told me as much."

Grimtrix shifted a bit but he kept his eyes focused on the princess. "He lied."

"Baileywick has no reason to lie." Sofia replied. "Now, let me see my husband."

"Your _husband_." Grimtrix replied with a chuckle. "Don't act as though that somehow means so much to you now."

Sofia swallowed back the lump in her throat and took a step forward. She was hardly able to contain herself at this point. She had no time or patience for this. Her hands wrapped into the collar of Grimtrix's robe and she bared her teeth at him. "I want to see him! Now!"

"Why should I let you?" Grimtrix replied, his smile falling to a steely glare as he wrenched himself free from the princess' relatively weak grasp.

"It's about the babies." Sofia croaked, lowering her gaze from the sorcerer to the floor.

Grimtrix's eyebrow popped in interest and he took a step back from Sofia to examine her. Indeed, she appeared fuller in figure since their last meeting nearly ten months prior, though the cloak she wore covered it well. His eyes searched over her features for answers he didn't expect her to give him if he outright asked but he could detect nothing more than sorrow on her face. "Did the infants not survive?"

"Rowyn..." Sofia managed as she raised her gaze back to Grimtrix. "I named him Rowyn."

"And the other?" Grimtrix asked as he watched Sofia's features in interest.

Sofia sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and looked away from the man once more. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her desperation was likely evident at this point which was precisely what she didn't want. Men like Grimtrix tended to take advantage when they knew someone was desperate. He might want something in exchange and she had little to offer. "I just want to see my husband, Grimtrix. Please."

Grimtrix looked down at the princess' tear-stricken face and let out a long, irritated sigh. "You understand what you're asking. He remembers nothing... and I suppose you're to thank for that."

Sofia bowed her head and wrung her hands together. "I did what I had to do. If I didn't send him away like that he would have been put to death."

"As though that justifies what you've done." Grimtrix retorted. "Does he even know? Underneath the spell you cast to lock his memories away, is he aware that he is the father of your children?"

"He's aware." Sofia said meekly.

Grimtrix shifted and sighed irritably once more. "I don't think you're prepared for the repercussions if you undo what has been done to him. You would be robbing him of the quiet, tranquil life he's been living for the past several months since you sent him away. He's completely unaware of his former life and all the horrors it contained. Are you sure you want to pull him out of his blissful ignorance to tell him that a son he never got to see is dead and the other-"

"I know it's not ideal." Sofia replied as steadily as she could, raising her gaze back to Grimtrix. "But I have no other choice."

"You could choose to leave here." Grimtrix said coldly. "You could go on your way and leave him happily unaware of the hellish life he left behind. It's honestly the least you could do."

Sofia stared at Grimtrix, weighing his words carefully. She knew he was right to an extent; it bordered on cruelty to pull anyone from a peaceful existence into the harsh realities of a life they once lived, especially when so few were afforded a second chance that actually seemed to amount to something far better than the life he'd left behind. "I-I know what I'm asking. I know what I would be doing to him if I told him the truth but I... I really have no other choice."

Grimtrix continued to glower at the princess, unmoving in his resolve to keep her separate from her husband. He opened his mouth to convey just exactly what he thought of her and her request but before he could vocalize a word the sound of the door opening and swiftly shutting drew his attention across the room to the entryway. "Shit..."

Sofia whirled around at the intrusion, eyes growing wide as she saw a hooded figure with his back turned to her. He was supporting himself on the door frame as he painstakingly removed his mud-caked boots. Her eyes dropped down to gaze at spindly legs far too familiar to belong to anyone other than _him_. Her breath caught and she watched, frozen in her spot as the figured sloughed off the slurry drenched cloak covering his form to reveal damp, bi-colored locks dangling quite a bit longer than the last time she'd laid eyes on them.

Her husband, Cedric.

"I'm sorry I'm back so soon, Master." He spoke, a slight chuckle in his voice. "I ventured a bit too far into the bog and found myself submerged. I collected a few newts but not nearly as many as you asked for. If it's not enough I'll..."

Sofia tensed as Cedric trailed off and caught her in his hazel stare. It was clear by the look of shock on his face that he hadn't expected to return to find anyone there other than Grimtrix. She hesitated a moment, unsure what to say. She quickly decided it was better to say nothing. Instead she reached for the wand that she had brought with her and raised it with a slow, quivering hand.

Grimtrix stepped forward instantly to stop the woman. He placed his hand over the princess' and clasped it tightly to lower it back down to her side. "As you can see, _Icarus_ , we have some unexpected company."

"Icarus?" Sofia asked as she looked over the form of her husband in questioning.

"Yes, _Icarus_. My loyal and trusted servant." Grimtrix replied as he discretely wrenched the wand from Sofia's possession. He then turned his gaze from the princess to the man who stood before them. "Icarus, you look an absolute mess. Go clean yourself up while I see our guest to the door."

Cedric blinked in awe at the woman who was staring at him. Though he was quite certain he'd never met her before he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that had taken hold of him and struck him to his core. He wanted to speak to her but he had been given a direct command by Grimtrix and he knew better than to disobey the man's orders. He tucked his muddy locks behind one ear and took a hesitant step past the pretty young woman who was sending his heart into overdrive with her intense gaze. "As you wish, Master."

Sofia watched in disbelief as Cedric bypassed her and quickly disappeared from sight. When he was out of earshot she whipped around to face Grimtrix with a scowl. " _Icarus_?"

"A fitting name, don't you think?" Grimtrix said with a chuckle. "I assume you're familiar with the tale of the man who flew too close to the sun..."

"I'm aware of the story." Sofia said in annoyance. "You _renamed_ him?"

"I very well couldn't keep calling him Cedric." Grimtrix replied with a scoff. "We're on the outskirts of Enchancia and as I'm sure you're aware, the entire kingdom is still very much on the search for him. It was a simple matter of precaution to change his name, though he has no interaction with outsiders."

Sofia stared off in the direction Cedric had disappeared to. Her stomach was swirling with nerves and making her feel nauseous. She clenched her hands at her sides, tempted to follow after him, though she could feel Grimtrix's hand wrapping around her upper arm to drag her toward the door. She looked back at the man angrily and shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

"You got what you wanted. You came to see him and now you have seen him." Grimtrix replied. "It's time for you to go."

"I'm _not_ leaving." Sofia tugged her arm free from the sorcerer's grasp and dropped stubbornly into a nearby seat. "I'll wait, Grimtrix. I'll wait however long I need to. I'll make a scene if I have to but I will not budge from this spot until you give me time with him."

"He has a happy life here, Sofia." Grimtrix snipped. "And you want to ruin it."

"I spent over half of my life rotting in a prison cell because of that man." Sofia replied haughtily. "I'll do whatever I see fit to his life and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me. Give me time with him."

Grimtrix stared hard at Sofia as he grasped the wand he had taken from the young woman into both hands and snapped it in half. He then tossed it at her feet and turned from her. "I'll give you five minutes. Then I want you gone from here."

Sofia watched as Grimtrix retreated in the same direction as her husband. He disappeared behind the door with a slam, sending a small jolt of panic through her, though it did little more than pile on to the immense sense of panic she was already feeling.

Somehow sitting alone in the room was worse than being there with Grimtrix. The solitude meant she had time for her mind to wander and wander it did.

The past few days had been a whirlwind and she hadn't really had a moment to stop and process it all. Now sitting just outside Enchancian territory in the home of one of her greatest enemies, the reality of it all was beginning to crash down on her. Tears were stinging at the corners of her eyes and threatening to cascade down her cheeks in an unrelenting waterfall of overwhelming sorrow.

She couldn't fall apart now, she reminded herself. There would be time for that later. At the moment she needed to remain focused and do her best to stay calm in the face of the unrelenting hell she knew awaited her. She made the effort to collect her thoughts and stuff them back into the locked box she had been storing them in since this whole nightmare had started. A few deep breaths helped to bring her back to a place where she could function without completely losing her mind.

She held on to those slow, deep breaths like a lifeline.

Then the sound of a door opening set her heart to pounding and she forgot to breathe. She heard bare feet hitting the stone floor before she saw the body they were attached to. Her eyes flew up to see Cedric's face coming into view looking entirely bewildered.

Her eyes dropped to his frame, bare save for loose fitting trousers and a damp towel draped over his shoulders. He was decidedly more muscular in appearance since she had seen him last, though she supposed the work he was doing for Grimtrix was much more physically tasking than ruling over a kingdom with an iron fist.

His throat clearing brought her eyes back up to his face and she stood quickly from her seat.

"Master Grimtrix said you were hoping to meet me." Cedric spoke as he let his eyes trail over the woman's captivating features. The way she stared at him caused his heart to throb in a way he was certain he'd never experienced before and he found himself elated that she hadn't yet gone away. He took a few uncertain steps forward and reached out his hand to formally greet her. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Sofia." The woman managed to stammer as she reached out to accept her husband's hand. "Grimtrix says he calls you Icarus."

"Yes, Miss Sofia" Cedric replied with a nod as he clasped the woman's hand delicately. A warm, comforting sensation washed over him at their contact and caused his already erratic heart to beat just a little bit faster. He found himself staring at the woman, struggling to find words to speak to her. "It's... uhm... i-it's not very often that we receive visitors all the way out here in the wetlands. Are you a friend of Master Grimtrix's?"

Sofia stared up at Cedric in silence. She found it hard to speak, though she knew she couldn't allow herself to fall speechless now. There was too much on the line. She gave a quick shake of her head to answer the man's query and glanced around him, seeing that the door he had come from was left slightly ajar. It was likely that Grimtrix was on the other side listening to every word spoken between them. She kept her voice low as she spoke her next words cautiously. "I know what I'm about to say is going to sound a little strange but... I need you to come away with me."

Cedric's brow furrowed in confusion and he took a step back from the woman in shock. "What?"

"I can't explain right now. We don't have a lot of time." Sofia said, glancing back and forth between the door and her husband's face as she continued to speak in a hushed voice. "I know you're probably confused. That's okay. Everything will make sense eventually but for right now I just need you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Cedric replied with a small, good-natured laugh. "Miss Sofia, with all due respect, I-"

"Do you want to know who you _really_ are?" Sofia pressed the man, not giving him a chance to question her. "You woke up one day with no recollection of who you are or why you're here. Don't you want to know? Or maybe you want to know about that ring on your finger... why it's there and why you can never take it off."

"Th-the ring?" Cedric asked in surprise. At the mention of the word his left hand gave a slight twitch. He glanced down at the appendage to see the silver band that he had initially awoken to find encircled around his finger. It had been there mocking him, plaguing him for the past nine months about its origin. Grimtrix had insisted to him that it was a meaningless trinket of little worth but he knew there had to have been more to it than that. Otherwise why, try as he might, could he not remove the item from his body? His eyes flickered back to the young woman's face in apprehension and he inhaled sharply, uncertain what to say and afraid to ask any questions. "I-"

"I'll tell you everything." Sofia said, holding her hand out for Cedric to take. "But you have to come with me right now. There won't be another chance. It's now or never."

Cedric looked the woman over anxiously. There was a large part of him that longed to go with her, to take in all she had to say and find out the truth about who he really was. After all, she seemed to know at least _something_ about him; far more than he knew about himself. Perhaps she was someone from his past. It would certainly help to explain why he felt so drawn to her despite the fact that she was a virtual stranger to him.

There was only one tiny doubt tugging at him. "What about Master Grimtrix?"

"Grimtrix is _not_ the man you think he is." Sofia warned, just above a whisper. "And he's not going to let you go with me willingly. That's why we have to leave _right now_ , while we still can. I wish I had more time to explain everything to you but unfortunately time is scarce. I-I know I'm asking a lot of you. I just need you to trust me. _Please_."

Cedric watched Sofia's features as she stared up at him. There was desperation in her eyes that showed she didn't just want him to come with her, she _needed_ him to come with her. More than that though, he had been feeling all along that he needed to go with her as well. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the room he knew his master was expecting him to return to before turning his gaze back to the woman in front of him. He took a deep breath and slipped his hand hesitantly into hers. "Where are we going?"

"We're going home."


	2. Road Less Traveled

AN: Here we are at chapter two, my dears!

Suiren Shinju asked for an update schedule (you guys know I'm all over the place with that) but I'm going to try _really_ hard to stick to a Fri/Tues, Sat/Wed schedule.

I know I've already set you up with far more questions than I've answered but we've just started! Everything will be answered in due time. Unfortunately I don't think you'll be getting too many answers any time soon. Also I'm sorry this chapter is on the shorter side! :/

I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and I LOVE reading what you have to say so please let me know what you think!

* * *

Cedric watched Sofia curiously as they trudged along in silence. It was dark save for the light of the full moon shining down on them while they skirted along the edge of the wetlands in an attempt to avoid contact with anyone else.

She hadn't spoken a word to him since he'd left with her. She had remained silent and stuck to the shadows as she led him along, very cloak-and-dagger in her mannerisms. Of course, it didn't need to be said that he was to remain hidden. He'd been told as much from the moment he came to know himself as Icarus, servant of the great and powerful Grimtrix, though the matter of just exactly _why_ had remained a mystery. Perhaps that would be the first facet Sofia would reveal to him when she finally told him the truth about who he really was. He only need remain patient a short while longer, he told himself.

But as the hours ticked by and the distance between them and any form of civilization grew greater, the less patient he became. They were miles away from any other soul and there had been ample opportunity for the woman to prattle off detail after detail about his former self, yet she stayed tight-lipped as they carried along.

There was much he wanted to ask her but he was at a loss for how to say it. It took several more miles and a lot of mental back and forth with himself before he felt comfortable saying anything to the pretty young woman who had remained speechless from the moment they left the only home he knew to venture into the wilderness.

"So..." Cedric began meekly as he walked beside Sofia across the damp, grassy peat of the wetlands. "Where are we headed, exactly?"

Sofia sighed as she walked cautiously along the unsteady turf. She hadn't been paying much mind to her husband who had been trudging along beside her silently until that particular moment. She glanced at him as he vocalized his question, knowing before she replied that he wouldn't like the answer she gave him. "We're on our way to Enchancia."

"Enchancia!?" Cedric croaked, looking to Sofia in horror. "But Master Grimtrix warned me to stay out of Enchancia! He says it's dangerous and-"

"I don't give a damn what Grimtrix says." Sofia replied in irritation. "It's where we need to go."

Cedric froze in his footsteps and reached out to clasp the woman's hand to stop her in her tracks. "Wait a minute, Miss Sofia. I-I have some questions before we go any further."

"I'm sure you do." Sofia replied, pulling her hand from Cedric's grasp to continue along. "And you'll get your answers. Just not tonight."

"But... when?" Cedric asked, grabbing her hand once more to pull her back.

"When we get to Enchancia." Sofia said as she tugged her hand from his a bit more forcefully this time. "Now let's keep going."

"But you said you would tell me everything if I came with you." Cedric said quietly. "I'm here with you just like you wanted. Can't you at least tell me _something_?"

Sofia let out an annoyed grumble, carrying on despite that Cedric had halted. "Trust me, this will be a whole lot easier for the both of us if you just _stay silent_ the entire journey. I know you have questions and you'll get your answers eventually. Now is just not the time."

Cedric watched in mild shock as Sofia continued in the direction they were traveling without another word. He found her response unsatisfactory and he wasn't just going to leave it at that. He scurried after her, catching up with her quickly to protest. "With all due respect, Miss Sofia, that isn't fair! You know who I really am, don't you? You know things about me..."

"More than I care to admit." Sofia retorted dryly.

"So tell me something, please." Cedric said eagerly. "I want to know everything about who I really am."

"No, you really don't." Sofia said, glancing at her husband as he looked at her with a hopeful face. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing anything right now. Just wait until we get to Enchancia."

Cedric sighed and shook his head, a slight scowl crossing his features. "Miss Sofia, you keep telling me to trust you but how can I trust you when you won't tell me anything? I left my home and my master to follow you and-"

Sofia cut Cedric off with a huff and turned to face him angrily. "Let me tell you something about the man you call _master_ ; Grimtrix is a monster who never does anything if it isn't to benefit himself! He may have taken you in but there was undoubtedly an ulterior motive in that. I shudder to think what it might have been. He kept you ignorant all this time when he very easily could have reversed the enchantment locking your memories away! It obviously benefited him to leave you in this state. If the _real_ you could see what he's done, you would be livid."

Cedric blinked at Sofia in shock a moment, taking in everything she'd just told him. Grimtrix hadn't been the kindest master so hearing her words about him didn't come as much of a surprise but the rest of what she'd said was very telling. "So... so an enchantment is the reason I can't remember anything? Does the ring have something to do with it? Is that why it won't come off?"

"The ring is intertwined in this whole, chaotic mess." Sofia said with a sigh. "But the short answer is no, the ring isn't what caused you to forget. It was a spell and it can easily be reversed. I just need a wand to do it. I tried to reverse the spell earlier this evening but _your_ _master_ Grimtrix stopped me and snapped the wand in half so I couldn't use it. That's why we're on our way back to Enchancia, to get another one. Once I have a wand in hand I can reverse the enchantment placed on you and then you'll remember _everything_."

Cedric looked Sofia over in interest. There seemed to be a distinct sadness about her as she spoke those words. He watched her silently a moment but when she didn't offer anything else he decided to press her for more information. "Miss Sofia... may I ask why you're going to these lengths just to return my memory to me?"

Sofia sucked in a deep, quivering breath and looked away from Cedric. "I need your help with something. Something important. Once I return your memory to you, you'll know exactly what that something is. Until then... please don't make me talk about it."

"Is it bad?" Cedric asked worriedly, reaching out to place his hand on the woman's shoulder.

Sofia's gaze snapped to Cedric's hand on her shoulder as conflicting emotions welled up inside her. She raised her eyes to his face before looking away once more and shrugging his hand from her form. "Like I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"O-of course." Cedric replied, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

There was silence between them then and Sofia heaved a small sigh of relief. She continued on her way with Cedric trailing quietly just behind. She did her best to keep her eyes forward and focused on the journey ahead but a small sound of discontent floated through the air from behind her and caused her to glance over her shoulder at her husband.

He was following along at a snail's pace, eyes pointed at the ground and an expression of sheer disappointment on his features. She felt a twinge of something within her, guilt perhaps, though he was the last person she should be feeling such things for.

She stopped in her tracks so that he could catch up, battling herself internally over whether or not she ought to offer him _something_. After a moment she sucked in a deep breath but she did not turn to face him as she spoke her next words reluctantly. "By the way... you should know that Icarus isn't your real name."

Cedric's gaze snapped up to the woman at her words. He picked up his pace to catch up to her and looked to her in astonishment. "It isn't?"

"No." Sofia answered as she began walking again. "It's Cedric."

"Cedric?" He asked, repeating the name aloud. It sounded foreign on his lips and yet it retained some semblance of familiarity to him. He nodded to himself and whispered the name a handful more times as if reaffirming that it was indeed his true moniker. He then shifted his eyes to the woman continuing along without him. He hurried after her, a wide smile working its way across his features as he rejoined her side. "Thank you, Miss Sofia."

"Don't mention it." Sofia muttered quietly. "Please."

* * *

AN #2: As with Offer Your Throat to the Wolf all chapters will be titled after songs. This doesn't always mean the lyrics of the song will apply to the chapter. It merely means I'm lazy when it comes to chapter titles. ;P


	3. Lean on Me

AN: You guys have no idea how hard it is for me to try and stick with this schedule I've put myself on. Like, the chapter is just sitting here waiting for me to upload it and I'm forcing myself to wait. The next update will be Wednesday, an excruciatingly long wait again, I'm sure.

I don't want to say much and give anything away but I'd just like to mention that the name Rhys is pronounced "Reese."

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think and have a happy, happy holiday!

* * *

It was early in the morning but the sun had yet to rise.

They had stopped for rest in a cave, his companion too tired to carry on much further despite her own insistence otherwise. The ground was cold and unforgiving but it was a safe place to rest their head and that was more important than the comfort of the inn at the village nearby. They were now in Enchancian territory and he felt uneasy. No matter how he tried he couldn't shake the sense of danger he felt knowing that he was in a kingdom he had been told in no uncertain terms to avoid at all costs.

It made sleep seem unattainable as he lay on his back staring up at the cavern overhead, fretting about the day to come and what challenges they might face. He could only hope for things to run smoothly but there was always the opportunity for disaster and with Sofia remaining relatively tight-lipped about where exactly they were headed and why, it was easy to imagine all the hundreds of ways something could go wrong.

He tried to sooth himself with deep, calming breaths as he closed his eyes and invited sleep to come to him. Initially it looked to be a lost cause but after a while he found himself slipping in and out of slumber. He was on the verge of falling in completely when the sound of something entering his conscious mind pulled him back to the land of the living. He stayed motionless as he listened to the noise rising up in the otherwise silent cave, trying to peg just exactly what the cause might be.

Sobs.

Quiet sobs muffled into fabric but unmistakable despite the effort that was being made to stifle them. He sat up slowly and looked around for the source to see his companion sitting at the edge of the cave. Her form looked more like a quivering blob than an actual person. He watched her for a moment, uncertain whether or not he should approach her. After all, she hadn't seemed like she was terribly interested in talking about much of anything. There was no reason to suspect this might be any different.

The longer he stared at her, however, the more he felt he needed to offer her _something_. He couldn't very well sit there and pretend like he couldn't hear her cries. He stood, hesitantly at first, and took a few steps forward. The closer he got the more emboldened he felt. He advanced on her swiftly and knelt by her side.

"Miss Sofia..." He spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

Sofia tensed at the voice entering the bubble of her sorrows. She quickly wiped her eyes on the cloak she had wrapped around her form and turned her head away from the man addressing her. "I'm fine."

Her voice was raspy, telling far more than her words that she was the exact opposite of fine. He shifted to sit beside her and reached out to touch her shoulder. She flinched in response so he withdrew his hand quickly. "D-do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Sofia replied as she turned her back to Cedric completely. "Just go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep, especially when I know you're over here crying like this." Cedric said as he raised his hand once more to place on her shoulder despite his better judgment. "Miss Sofia, please tell me what's bothering you. I may be able to help."

Sofia shook her head and whipped around to face Cedric with a scowl. "You can't help. You're useless right now."

Cedric felt a bolt of hurt strike through him at the woman's words but he didn't let it bother him too much. After all, she was clearly in pain and people never spoke their kindest words when they were upset. He moved to sit in front of her so that she would have a harder time avoiding his gaze. "I'm not _entirely_ useless, you know. It turns out that I can cook fairly well and I know how to patch up clothes when they get worn out. I'm well read in herbalism and could list at least two-hundred different species of fungi in alphabetical order. I'm also great at listening... and if you need to talk about what's bothering you, I'll lend you an ear. Both of them, actually."

Sofia stared at Cedric, tears dancing in her eyes and threatening to fall. She blinked them away and let them stream down her face before she reached up to brush them off. "Cedric-"

"Whatever it is, you don't have to go through it alone." Cedric said, offering the woman a sympathetic smile. "I'm here if you need to talk, Miss Sofia..."

He watched her calmly, their eyes locked on each other's for a moment that felt like an eternity. Then she lowered her gaze and wrapped the cloak tighter around herself. He sighed in disappointment and stood, starting back to the spot where he had been laying earlier, but the sound of her voice caused him to freeze.

"My husband..." Sofia said, tightening her grip on the fabric of the cloak.

Cedric turned to look at her, her form more broken in appearance now as she sat with her back still to him. He approached slowly and reclaimed the seat he had originally taken at her side. He watched her features, expecting her to continue without prompting. It took a long while of her silence before he dared speak anything to her. "Miss Sofia?"

"H-he was a terrible person." Sofia continued. "He did so many horrible things to my family and to me. He was a monster."

"Was?" Cedric asked in interest. "Is he dead now?"

"No." Sofia answered quickly. "Not dead."

Cedric nodded, though he didn't understand her reasoning for speaking of her husband in the past tense if he was still amongst the living. He was at a loss for what to say to her and there was a long period of silence between them. He supposed she was done talking, having likely shared more than she ever wanted to, but then her voice rose up again.

"The circumstances of our marriage were awful. I was merely a prisoner with a fancy title and that was how he liked to keep me, even if he insisted otherwise. He kept me under his thumb and if I didn't do as he wanted he would threaten me with the one thing he knew would make me bend to his will each and every time; access to my family." Sofia's brow furrowed as she continued to speak, hurt and anger and everything else boiling up inside her as she recounted the abhorrent details of her marriage to the very man she was speaking of, though he had no recollection of it. "I wanted nothing more than to be free of him."

"Are you?" Cedric asked hopefully. "Are you free of him now?"

Sofia shook her head and pulled the cloak so tight around herself it felt as though the fabric might rip. Despite every bit of her being eager to avoid his gaze, she raised her eyes to his face as she spoke her next words. "I don't think I'll ever truly be free of him."

Cedric looked the woman over silently. There was a strange expression in her eyes but he couldn't determine what it was or what it meant. He took in a deep breath, hoping to offer her some form of comfort, though he knew words meant little in the face of what she'd likely been through. "I'm sorry Miss Sofia. You seem like a lovely young woman. I can't imagine what you've gone through but it sounds just awful."

"It was." Sofia said quietly, uncertain whether or not she wanted to continue. "But... it wasn't _all_ awful. H-he did love me in his own strange, flawed way. And although he could be so cruel he could also be very tender at times. It was almost like he had two sides and it was terrifyingly easy to give myself over to that softer side of him. I let myself fall right in."

"Did you fall in love with him?" Cedric asked, though he was almost afraid to. The implications of such a question could be damaging.

"No. I felt many things for him but never love... not like he wanted." Sofia replied without hesitation.

Cedric nodded in understanding, knowing how she felt all too well. "It's difficult, caring for someone who can be so cruel."

"To say the least." Sofia muttered. "There are so many conflicting feelings, sometimes you feel like you're losing your mind. And maybe I was. Maybe I _was_ losing my mind... or maybe I just didn't want to hold onto the hatred and the anger and the animosity anymore. There would be times when I would think, okay, I could live with him and be content and everything would be fine. Then he'd do something to snap me right back to reality and I'd see that wretched side of him all over again. It was like a balancing act; I was the performer on a stage and he was the audience, ready to applaud me or heckle me."

She paused a moment then, her brow crinkling as she thought over her next words before she let them fall cautiously from her mouth. "Then there came a time spent apart and, as bizarre as it sounds, I began to miss that balancing act. My new existence was something foreign and I felt adrift, not really sure how to live life without him in it. It became easier over time. I adjusted and... I had more important things to worry about."

Cedric's eyes flickered from the woman's face to her hand which shifted from gripping the cloak she wore to gripping her stomach. He blinked widely, looking her over in shock. "A baby?"

"Twins." Sofia said with a sad smile. "Two perfect, beautiful little boys. Rowyn and Rhys..."

Cedric watched as the woman fell silent. Her eyes were filling anew with tears and the devastation he'd heard earlier in her voice was now painted all over her face. "Miss Sofia?"

"I had very nearly forgiven him for everything." Sofia croaked sadly. "I had my pregnancy and all I kept thinking was that _finally_ there was going to be some good to come from those horrible circumstances I was forced to endure. I don't know why I allowed myself to think... e-even for a second that..."

Cedric kept a steady gaze on Sofia as she trailed off. Those fresh tears in her eyes were now rolling down her cheeks in large streams. He didn't want to press her any further. Her pain was evident and he could guess well enough on his own what may have happened. A miscarriage, most likely, though with what she had said about her husband he reasoned that a kidnapping was also an equally likely scenario. He was curious about what exactly had occurred but he knew that he shouldn't question her. It seemed like she had been through enough without forcing her to drudge up painful memories.

Instead of prying he reached out to clasp her hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Sofia tensed as she felt Cedric's flesh brush up against hers. Her eyes fell to her hand clasped in his before raising up to gaze at his face. There was so much empathy on his features as he stared at her but it only worsened the feelings of hurt swirling inside her.

She yanked her hand from his hold and pulled the cloak tight around her once more. "You should go to sleep now. You'll need all the rest you can get."

"You should probably try to sleep as well, Miss Sofia." Cedric said softly.

Sofia shook her head and looked away from Cedric. "I'll sleep when this is all over with."

Cedric sighed and continued to look at the woman despite that she had turned away from him. He knew she was going through something awful, though just exactly what that was, he had no clue. His offers of comfort and kindness felt paltry, especially because she brushed them all off coldly, but he still had to say something. "Miss Sofia, I know that it's likely easier said than done but you really should try to rest your head."

"I can't." Sofia said in response, her impatience growing.

"Why not?" Cedric asked.

"I just can't." Sofia replied angrily. "Now stop pressing the matter and go to sleep already!"

Cedric pushed himself up reluctantly and started away from the woman. He made his way back over to the spot he had been resting in and took a seat, though his eyes didn't want to leave Sofia's form. He watched her in silence a moment before offering her a few more words in an attempt to sooth her. "You don't have to be afraid, you know. I'll be here the entire time in case-"

"That's enough, Cedric." Sofia muttered, cutting him off. "Just go to sleep."

"Yes, Miss Sofia." Cedric said, reclaiming his position on the cold, hard ground. "As you wish."

* * *

AN #2: Chapter title comes from Bill Withers' "Lean on Me" which is probably one of the most recognizable songs in the English language and I thought it fit nicely for the chapter.


	4. The Good Left Undone

AN: So, I know I said Wednesday but... my impatience won out. -_-

I also managed to get quite a bit of writing done this holiday weekend (although most of it was spent writing A Gift from the Heart if I'm being totally honest) so I figured it wouldn't hurt to give you guys an update a day ahead of schedule.

I know there's still quite a lot of questions. Answers are going to be trickling in beginning with this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Sofia awoke to the sound of birds chirping, a one time pleasant sound but at the moment it filled her with dread. Her eyes flew open to find the midday sun shining high in the sky. The warm rays shone through the rustling leaves of the nearby trees and provided what would be an otherwise lovely setting if her heart hadn't been sent into overdrive because of it. She jolted up, heaving for air as her hands entwined themselves into her auburn locks. She gripped the curls tightly as her breathing came in rapid, shallow gasps. She was beginning to hyperventilate. She bolted to her feet and caught herself against the wall of the cave as dizzying panic creeped its way into her conscious mind.

That was when she heard a soothing voice accompanied by a gentle, reassuring touch but it only gave her momentary relief before she realized who it had come from.

"Miss Sofia, it's alright." Cedric spoke as he hesitantly placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. He was taken aback, however, when she whirled around and looked at him with wide, wild eyes. He withdrew his hand quickly and stared at her in surprise as she began to heave for air.

"How long have I been asleep!?" Sofia bellowed, tears rushing to her eyes almost immediately.

"Most of the morning." Cedric replied softly. "You looked so peaceful, I-I didn't want to wake you."

"No!" Sofia began pacing, her grip on her hair tightening in worry. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Cedric watched the woman quietly a moment before he reached out to stop her pacing by clasping both of her shoulders tightly enough to hold her still. "Miss Sofia, what's the matter?"

"What if something bad happened while I was sleeping!?" Sofia cried out, eyes looking up at Cedric's face in horror. "What if everything is worse now!?"

"Miss Sofia, don't be silly. Whatever your troubles may be, they're not going to worsen just because you allowed yourself some rest. If anything, you might find yourself better equipped to deal with it now that you've managed to sleep." Cedric said, offering her a hopeful smile. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't get it! It's _not_ going to be okay! Nothing is going to be okay ever again!" Sofia screamed, dropping to her knees as a heavy sob rose up from within her and forced its way out of her mouth. She held her head in her hands as she cried, kneeling on the unforgiving ground of the cave.

Cedric stared down at the woman in silence. He knew he could potentially upset her more if he continued to press her but at this point he felt there was no other option. If they were to make any sort of progress at all she was going to have to open up to him eventually.

He knelt beside her and placed his hand on her back, feeling each ragged breath that she drew in. "Miss Sofia, perhaps if you tell me what's going on I could understand a bit better. What is it that has you so distraught like this? Does... does this have to do with your husband? Your babies?"

Sofia froze as she heard Cedric's words. Anger began to take over for her panic as she lifted a furious gaze to his face. "How dare you!"

Cedric blinked at the woman in shock as she scowled at him but he did not withdraw his hand from its supportive position on her back. "Miss Sofia, I don't mean to offend you. I'm merely trying to get to the bottom of what is causing you so much anguish. If you would just tell me-"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it!" Sofia roared.

"Yes, I know but..." Cedric sighed and lowered his gaze. "Earlier this morning you _did_ talk about it, at least a little bit."

"You caught me at a vulnerable time." Sofia said, defensively. "I was weak and I shared more than I should have. You won't catch me at that level of weakness again."

"Miss Sofia..." Cedric raised his eyes back to the woman's face and cast her a small smile as he shook his head. "I don't think you're weak. I think it takes a very strong person to face unpleasant memories and confront them rather than ignore them. That's exactly what you did and I think it was a terribly brave thing to do."

Sofia scoffed, moving her body away from him so that he couldn't continue his efforts to comfort her. "You must think I'm some kind of idiot. You think you can sweet talk me and then everything I don't want to talk about will just come pouring out, is that it?"

Cedric shook his head once more, his smile falling away at Sofia's anger. "That's not the case at all. I was only trying to make you feel better but I... I-I realize that I made a mistake in how I handled things. I'm so sorry. You're obviously going through something that I can't even begin to understand and it isn't my place to try and question you about it. I'm sorry I pushed you." He continued to stare a her calmly, her face finally softening out of anger into an expression he couldn't quite peg. Even her body seemed to relax, if only slightly. "I'm not going to ask you to tell me anything else. I shouldn't have pried and I hope you can forgive me for it. I honestly didn't mean you any harm."

Sofia stared at Cedric in silence, his words sending more conflicting emotions coursing through her. She was so furious with him and she wanted nothing more than to scream and curse at him for what he had put her through... but then there he was with absolutely no recollection of his past actions doing his best to console her over all the pain he had caused her. Reprimanding him now would be the equivalent of yelling at a stranger for another man's actions.

She wiped her tear-stricken face on the cloak she wore before making a motion to stand and _damn him_ , of course he reached out to help her up. This only added fuel to the fire that was her confused emotions.

"W-we need to be on our way." Sofia said as she pulled away from Cedric a little less than gently. "We've lost enough time already."

"Yes, of course." Cedric replied with a nod. He watched in silence as Sofia quickly dusted herself off and turned toward the mouth of the cave. She still seemed displeased with him and he knew she likely would be all day if he didn't make some sort of peace offering. Thankfully he had just the thing in mind. "Uhm, would you like something to eat, Miss Sofia?"

"Wh-what?" Sofia looked at Cedric in confusion as he reached under his cloak to pull two rolls of bread from the small sack he kept at his side. She stared at the rolls warily as he handed one into her hand with a warm smile. "Where did you get these?"

"From the baker in that village we passed about a mile back." Cedric replied. "I went this morning while you were sleeping. They had some leftover rolls from yesterday so they gave me two for free, though I did have to tell a lie to get them."

Sofia tensed at Cedric's words and she looked to him in horror. "You went to the village!? People saw you!?"

"I-I was cautious." Cedric said, lowering his gaze. "Only the baker and his wife saw me. Possibly their daughter as well."

"Cedric, that was incredibly reckless!" Sofia scolded, her brow furrowing instantly. "Do you have any idea what could have happened!?"

"No." Cedric replied honestly. "Nobody has ever told me why I need to stay hidden, I only know that I'm supposed to. But I was so hungry and I... I just wanted to get us something to eat. I'm sorry, Miss Sofia. It was another stupid mistake."

Sofia let out a long, annoyed sigh. She knew she couldn't be too terribly angry with the man, however. After all, she hadn't exactly explained to him why they were keeping to the shadows and avoiding contact with others and she knew Grimtrix surely hadn't spoken a word about his status as a fugitive. She supposed she should tell him at least that, if only to express to him the importance of being cautious.

"Cedric, you should know that you're a wanted man." She said, looking to him for confirmation that he understood what that meant.

"Wanted!?" Cedric repeated in shock. "Wanted for what!? What did I do!?"

"Th-that doesn't matter. What matters is that if you get spotted and word gets back to the Enchancian royal guard you could be captured and hanged for your crimes. There is nothing I can do to help you if that happens." Sofia replied. "And if you get captured I... I'll have _nobody_ who can help me. That's why I need you to be more careful, Cedric. Please."

"Yes, Miss Sofia." Cedric answered with a quick nod. "I understand."

"Good." Sofia let out another sigh and turned back toward the mouth of the cave to exit. "Now come on... we still have a long way to go and the faster we can get there, the better. We've wasted enough time here as it is."

Cedric nodded once more and followed after Sofia, nibbling at the roll in his hand. He felt guilty over the fact that they had lost so much time and he felt even worse for sneaking off to the village and putting Sofia's entire mission in jeopardy. He remained by her side as they walked along, eager not to displease her any further.

There was silence between them for quite while as they moved along; unbearable, but it was something that he had become accustomed to in the short time he had become acquainted with her.

Perhaps that was why it was such a joyous surprise for him to hear her break the silence only a short time later, especially when the words she spoke were words of gratitude.

"I'm glad that you got us something to eat." Sofia said, glancing at Cedric out of the corner of her eye. "It was stupid and reckless and you put yourself in danger... but if you hadn't we'd both be starving right now. So, you know, thanks for that."

Cedric blinked at the young woman in mild disbelief before allowing a smile to cross his features. "You're welcome, Miss Sofia."

"Just don't do it again." Sofia added quickly so that he didn't get too comfortable with her praise.

"Oh, I won't." Cedric replied instantly. "Honestly, I hated the fact that I had to lie to get the bread anyhow. I don't think I could bring myself to do it again unless I really had to."

Sofia cocked a curious eyebrow at Cedric. It was certainly strange, hearing words from the man's mouth that scorned the idea of lying. He was perhaps the most skilled liar she knew and he seemed to relish in every opportunity he had to muddy the truth, not that he remembered of course.

"So, what exactly did you tell them, you filthy liar?" She asked, slightly amused at the expression of concern on his face.

Cedric looked from the woman guiltily and sucked in a quick breath. He was reluctant to answer her query, worried that she might think poorly of him for what he'd said. She already seemed to dislike him. The last thing he wanted was to make her dislike him even more. "I-I told them I was traveling with my pregnant wife, that she was due to give birth any day now and that we were incredibly down on our luck."

Sofia's blood ran cold at Cedric's response and her eyes stuck to him, unable to look away no matter how uncomfortable it was to gaze upon him in that moment. He had no idea how close his "lie" was to the actual truth. Had they been making this journey merely a week earlier, it wouldn't have been a lie at all.

She swallowed hard and managed to tear her gaze away from him, forcing herself to carry on despite that she wanted to collapse to the ground in tears. "Y-you shouldn't say things like that."

"I know." Cedric replied as he lowered his head in shame. "I know it was wrong of me. I just needed to think of something that would result in them giving me enough food for the both of us. Does... does this make me a thief? Is that why I'm a wanted man? Have I stolen things in the past?"

"Cedric, stop." Sofia said quietly, not wanting to think any longer on what he had told the baker, nor his past actions which were decidedly worse. "Can we just talk about literally _anything_ else? Please..."

Cedric looked to the woman in thought. He could see that she was visually distraught, more-so than what he had become accustomed to. She had wrapped her cloak around herself once more and he knew it wasn't because she was cold. It was a particularly warm summer day and the sun was beating down on them with all its might. It seemed that this was a defense mechanism for her; an attempt at blocking out all the unpleasant things she didn't want to face.

Despite his curiosity and his eagerness to press her about just why he was wanted in Enchancia, he chose not to. Instead he pointed across the way to a field of flowers swaying in the warm breeze to change the subject as she desired. "You see those flowers over there?"

Sofia blinked in surprise as Cedric spoke and pointed across her line of sight to the field of small, yellow flowers dancing in the gentle wind. She didn't think that he would take the initiative to actually change the topic of conversation but now that he had she felt obligated to engage him, lest he switch back to something she didn't wish to speak about. She turned her eyes in the direction of the flowers and gave a small nod. "They're very pretty."

"Ruta Graveolens." Cedric said with a small smile. "Otherwise known as rue. It's a powerful herb known for its medicinal properties but it also has several uses in magic-"

Sofia's eyes widened and she slapped her hand over Cedric's mouth quickly. Though she was certain they were far from listening ears she still couldn't be too cautious. "Don't say that word."

"What word? Magic?" Cedric asked and he was rebutted by Sofia shushing him with her finger against his lips almost immediately. His brow furrowed in confusion and he looked her over curiously. "Why can't I say it?"

"Because..." Sofia said, glancing around in worry. " _That word_ is banned in Enchancia."

"A banned word?" Cedric said with a slight chuckle. "Now that just seems silly."

"Not the word, the practice." Sofia said, her exasperation growing. "The practice of _the m-word_ has been outlawed. Books and scrolls and wands have been confiscated and destroyed. Practitioners have been imprisoned! There's nothing silly about it. It's very serious."

Cedric looked to Sofia in deep thought a moment, his confusion growing. "So if all of those things are gone and the practice has been banned why are we going to Enchancia in search of a wand? Wouldn't we be better off trying to find one elsewhere?"

"I have friends. They'll get me what I need." Sofia replied. "Anyway, that's for me to worry about. You just need to worry about staying with me and staying out of trouble. Do you think you can manage that?"

"I can definitely do both of those things, Miss Sofia." Cedric responded with a smile.

"Good." Sofia said quietly. "Then let's hurry."


	5. Heavy in Your Arms

AN: I was gonna post this tomorrow but why the hell would I do that when I'm impatient and prepping it tonight!?

You guys, your reviews give me life. I can't express to you how amazing it is to read your reviews! It's like a heaving breath of validation that I'm not just writing these stories for myself but for an actual audience of people who genuinely seem to enjoy and appreciate it. I can't put into words what each one of your reviews means to me but I can tell you that I love you for it! Thank you guys so much.

We're also looking at a possible update Saturday or Sunday morning so let's keep those fingers crossed I get enough writing done to facilitate that. Without further ado, here is the chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The sun had long gone down but the star speckled sky and the moon bright above helped to illuminate the clearing they had stopped to rest at.

Sofia did not appear to be faring well at all. She had grown quite weary throughout the day and Cedric knew it was the result of having pushed herself far too hard to carry on. Outside of the bread they had eaten much earlier in the day, they hadn't come across a single morsel of food and they only stopped for breaks when she reluctantly admitted that she could carry on no further without one.

Cedric was terribly curious about why she was so determined to move forward but he knew better than to ask. Instead they sat in silence as she watched the sky and he watched her. He could see the exhaustion on her features. He didn't know how much longer she could keep moving forward like this but he didn't know how to approach the matter with her. She had all but broken down earlier when she realized she had fallen into slumber, costing precious hours on their journey to a place he still wasn't sure of the name.

Perhaps that would be the best place to pry. It was an innocent enough question to ask and hopefully wouldn't result in an outburst of anger or sorrow.

"So..." Cedric said, his eyes never leaving Sofia's face. "Where exactly in Enchancia are we headed?"

Sofia turned her gaze to Cedric as she heard him speaking. She had been lost in thought so it took a short while for his words to register. For a moment she was uncertain of whether or not she ought to tell him but she quickly decided the information would cause little harm, if any. "We're headed to a village called Dunwiddie."

"Dunwiddie?" Cedric repeated, a small smile rising to his face. "Funny name."

"Yeah, well so was Icarus." Sofia retorted.

Cedric snickered at the woman's jab and shrugged the insult off. He hadn't been the one to pick the name, after all. He continued to question her, pleased that she was being fairly open so far. "Is there a map I can look at? I'd like to get an idea of where we are and how much further we've got to go."

"I don't have a map." Sofia replied. "But if we continue at the pace we've been going we could make it in three days, two if we pick up the pace."

Cedric looked to the young woman in concern. Though he had expected as much from her it still caused him to worry at the thought that she meant to press on at the same rate they had been going, if not push herself even harder. "Miss Sofia, if you don't mind me saying, I don't think you're going to make it if we keep carrying on like we have been."

Sofia tensed at Cedric's words and she cast him an offended glare. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Yes, you're quite strong." Cedric said quickly. "But even the strongest of us have our limits and I... well, I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me." Sofia said, pulling her cloak around herself. "You don't even know me."

Cedric shook his head in response and cast the woman a smile. "That's not true. I know you from somewhere in my past, it would seem. And even though I don't remember that I don't really need to. I know you now and I care about your safety. I don't want to see you push yourself so hard."

"I don't have any other choice but to push myself, Cedric." Sofia replied as she lowered her eyes to the ground. "You know time is something we don't have a lot of. Every second that ticks by is potential for something terrible to happen and I can't allow that."

"I understand." Cedric said softly. "But you and I both know that if you keep carrying on like this you might not even make it to Dunwiddie."

"I suppose that's always a possibility." Sofia whispered. "But like I said, I don't have any other choice."

"What if you did?" Cedric offered, shifting to grab a nearby stick before he inched closer to Sofia. "What if you showed me how to get to Dunwiddie and I carried you?"

Sofia's brow furrowed and she whipped her gaze in Cedric's direction. "What?"

"I mean, I can't carry you the whole way, of course." Cedric said with a shrug. "But you've been traveling longer than I have. You came all the way out to the wetlands to fetch me and I'm sure that took just as many days to get there as it will for us to get to Dunwiddie. You likely haven't allowed yourself to rest in that time. You've expended a lot of energy already. I haven't."

Sofia shook her head and turned her eyes away from Cedric once more. "That's insane. You're not going to carry me."

"Why not? I'm strong enough and I'm used to carrying heavy objects. N-not that you would be heavy, I mean. You look light as a feather." Cedric said, wincing inwardly at his small slip up, though Sofia didn't seem bothered by it. "You could sleep while I keep moving us forward and when you wake you can travel on your own two feet. You could rest without having to stop that way."

Sofia kept her stare focused on the ground. For a reason she was too stubborn to admit, Cedric's offer caused her stomach to do somersaults. Long buried feelings of what it felt like to lie in his arms began clawing their way to the surface and regretfully, they weren't unpleasant. She could practically feel his arms around her already, encircling her with warmth and strength. It made her heart skip a beat and she knew she had to shake herself from this sense of nostalgia before she fell victim to it. She raised her gaze to Cedric and shook her head. "No. I-I can't ask you to do that."

"But you're not asking. I'm _offering_. Miss Sofia, you brought me along because you need my help. That's what I'm here to do. I'll help wherever I can." Cedric said with a smile before holding the stick up for the woman to take. "So draw me a map. Show me the way and I'll take you."

"Cedric, I..." Sofia trailed off as she locked eyes with the man. He was holding her steady in his stare and she found her defenses weakening. Perhaps it was because she was too tired to continue to protest or perhaps she was allowing herself to easily cave to this new version of Cedric and his simple charms. Whatever the case, she accepted the stick from his hand and turned to the dirt directly in front of them.

Cedric watched from Sofia's side as she drew out a surprisingly elaborate map. She indicated with a circle their current location, a forest that seemed far from their destination. She showed him the path she intended to follow, avoiding several villages sprinkled here and there. This meant little chance for more food but if it was the path she wanted to travel he wouldn't argue with her. At last she indicated Dunwiddie on the map. It was indeed a great distance by the map's standards, even when taken into consideration that nothing had been drawn to scale.

"So that's where we need to go." Cedric said, staring down at the dirt map in an effort to memorize it. "You said you have friends there in Dunwiddie?"

Sofia nodded and discarded the stick. "Several friends. Some willing to help and others... well, you'll see when we get there."

"But they'll help you get a wand." Cedric stated, the thought causing his nerves to rattle a bit. "A-and then you can undo what has been done to me."

"Yes." Sofia said with another nod.

Cedric inhaled sharply, glancing to the woman at his left. He'd had much on his mind throughout the day but he'd been too afraid to vocalize it after her earlier outburst. The fear was still there but Sofia seemed in a more agreeable mood now than she had been the entire journey. It was likely the best time to speak his concerns. "Miss Sofia... I-I was thinking..."

Sofia watched Cedric as he fidgeted nervously. It was clear there was something on his mind that he was uncertain about speaking. "You were thinking..."

"I-I don't know if you should restore my memory to me." Cedric said quickly before his nerves could get the best of him. "You said I'm a wanted man and you've alluded to the fact that I probably wouldn't like to know what kind of man I was before. Obviously I was a bad person; a criminal. Miss Sofia, I don't want to go back to being that person."

Sofia stared at Cedric quietly. He was looking at her with worry laden features and she could see that he was truly distraught at the idea of returning to his former self. That was when Grimtrix's words to her trailed across her mind. Though she knew he had only spoken them for selfish reasons, it didn't make them any less true. She was pulling Cedric from a life where he was blissfully unaware of the monster he used to be and forcing him to face the unpleasant reality that he'd managed to escape from.

A bit of guilt began to creep up on her but she brushed it off quickly. Regretful as it may seem in that moment, Cedric was going to have to face what he had done and that was all there was to the matter.

She shook her head in response to him and pulled her cloak tightly around her once more. "I'm sorry, Cedric. I have to restore your memory. If I don't you won't know how to help me."

"Isn't there another way?" Cedric asked hopefully. "Maybe if you just-"

"Cedric, there is no other way." Sofia said, cutting him off before he could plead with her further. She honestly didn't think her heart could take it at the moment. "I need your help desperately and if there was another way for me to get what I need, believe me, I would have done it already. Restoring your memory to you is the only way that I... that I can get him back."

Cedric froze and stared at the young woman in concern as sorrow began to overwhelm her features. "Get _who_ back, Miss Sofia?"

"Rhys." Sofia managed to croak out, tears now cascading down her cheeks.

"Your son..." Cedric muttered, raising his hand instantly to wipe away the woman's tears from her face. "Wh-what happened? Did your husband take him?"

"No." Sofia said, clenching her eyes shut tightly to try and keep her tears at bay. "He sold him."

Cedric's eyes widened and he drew back from Sofia in shock. "He... he sold your son!? But..." His brow furrowed as he trailed off, fists now clenched at his sides. "Miss Sofia, that's-"

"Cedric, don't say anything else. Please." Sofia said, moving her hands to cover her ears. "I shouldn't have told you."

Cedric shook his head vigorously and reached up to clasp Sofia's hands, pulling them from her ears to thumb over them in an effort to console her. "Miss Sofia, I'm glad you told me. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been going through but at least I have some kind of idea now. I'm sure you've been going through pure hell since this happened. It's no wonder you're so determined to keep pressing on."

Sofia opened her eyes to find Cedric staring at her with a look of determination on his face. Tears were still streaming down her face but before she could make an effort to remove them Cedric raised one hand to wipe them delicately away. It pained her to accept the comfort he offered, though she feared it might hurt even worse if she shunned his attentions.

She watched him as he shifted to stand. He was pulling her to rise with him, his eyes intent on hers all the while. She opened her mouth to question him but he spoke before she could get a word out.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Cedric said softly, lifting Sofia's hands up over his shoulders.

"Wh-what?" Sofia tensed in surprise but Cedric only continued to pull her closer. Every instinct she had was screaming at her to shove away from him but she was far too weak to struggle so she allowed him to continue. After he draped her arms over his shoulders he lowered his hands to her waist and a timid expression crossed his features.

"I'm going to carry you. I-I need to put my hands on your... back side." Cedric said, doing his best to suppress the slight blush working its way to his features.

Sofia averted her gaze and gave a small, quick nod in agreement. She felt Cedric's hands slip cautiously down underneath her bottom as he hoisted her up. He locked his arms tightly around her and held her snugly against him. She let her head fall against his shoulder despite everything within her telling her it was the opposite of what she should be doing.

"Try to get some sleep, Miss Sofia. I'll keep us moving through the night so that we don't lose any more time." Cedric whispered to the frail young woman in his arms. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you get your son back. I promise you."

Sofia drew in a deep breath at Cedric's words. She didn't doubt that he meant them in this moment. She only hoped that he would continue to mean them even after she restored his wretched memories to him.

She let her eyes flutter shut, feeling more at ease in his arms than she cared to admit. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and gave a small sigh. "Thank you, Cedric..."

* * *

AN #2: This is one of those special chapters where the song for which it is titled is a companion piece. If you would like to listen/read lyrics the song is "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence + The Machine


	6. Elective Amnesia

AN: A couple reviewers mentioned that it would be easier on Cedric if he carried Sofia on his back. This is true, however at the moment Cedric picked her up and held her he wasn't thinking about what would be easiest on him. He was thinking that she was heartbroken and needed to be consoled and thus, he carried her this way in an effort to comfort her. I was hoping that read without explanation but I suppose I failed in that aspect. I'll try to be more mindful of that in the future.

This is why I love your reviews so much. They help me to see what is working and what isn't and spot areas where I need to make improvements. It also gives me the chance to go back and clarify things that maybe weren't as clear as I thought they were. I appreciate it so much, so thank you for the reviews!

Anyhow, here is your weekend chapter as promised! I'm shooting for a Wednesday update (for real this time.) Please enjoy!

* * *

Sofia awoke disappointed to find that they hadn't traveled nearly as far as she had expected they might, though with Cedric carrying her she knew he hadn't been able to travel nearly as fast as he would on his own.

He looked physically drained but when she asked how he was feeling he merely insisted he was ready to keep pushing forward. It seemed he was now as determined as she was to reach Dunwiddie as quickly as they were afforded. They carried on side by side throughout the day, talking as they walked along.

Cedric recounted to her his experiences of the past nine months in Grimtrix's care. From the moment he woke up he was treated callously by the other man. Grimtrix had told him that he was worthless and pitiful and that nobody, not even his own family wanted him around. He used awful tactics to keep Cedric beholden to him and under his thumb so that he could manipulate and take advantage of him in some of the worst ways. Cedric was turned into a virtual slave under the guise of serving as the man's apprentice.

Still, according to Cedric's recollection it hadn't been all terrible. Despite the awful circumstances he actually felt a bit of affection for the man he'd come to know as his master. Grimtrix was the only person in all of existence that Cedric had and he couldn't help but care for him despite that any niceties were few and far between.

Hearing about his experience did little more than unsettle Sofia.

There were times when Cedric struggled to speak about what he had been through with the other man and she found herself tempted to reach out and comfort him like he had done for her, though she managed to refrain from doing so knowing it would only complicate things once she returned his memory to him. Still, she couldn't help but cast him a supportive smile from time to time, a gesture he seemed to appreciate greatly.

They pressed on together through the sweltering heat of the day and well into the moonlit hours of the night but by this time Cedric had grown quiet. She could see the exhaustion on his features and it looked more than just physical this time. It was clear he had much weighing on his mind.

As they reached a steady flowing stream Sofia heaved a long sigh and turned her own tired eyes in Cedric's direction. Despite her desire to continue on she knew he couldn't carry on much further and she was quite weak herself. "I suppose this is as good of a place as any to stop for the night."

"Stop?" Cedric asked, looking to Sofia in confusion. "Are you getting tired?"

"Honestly, I can't see myself making it much further tonight." Sofia said with a shrug. "You look fairly tired yourself."

"I'm fine." Cedric said closing the short distance between himself and Sofia. "If you're tired I'll carry you."

Sofia shook her head in protest and took a step back. "Cedric, you need to rest."

"I need to get you to Dunwiddie as soon as possible." Cedric replied, motioning for the woman to come closer. "Let me carry you."

"Not tonight, Cedric." Sofia said. "I can see it on your face, you're exhausted. I know you can't go on much further."

"Then let me go on until I can't take another step. I'll stop for rest then." Cedric said quietly.

Sophia let out another sigh and stepped closer to her husband. "Cedric, I appreciate what you're doing. You don't have any memory of who I am and yet you're here pushing yourself to your limits just to help me. You... you have no idea what that means to me."

"So let me continue to do that." Cedric said, offering the woman a small smile.

Sofia shook her head in response and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's a nice offer but I can't have you pushing yourself that hard. Last night you were worried about me. Tonight it's my turn to be worried about you."

"You're worried about me?" Cedric asked in surprise. "Really?"

"D-Don't make a big deal out of it." Sofia said quickly, casting her eyes downward at the ground. "I just... I don't want to see you hurt yourself. You're useless to me if you injure yourself."

"Oh..." Cedric looked away from Sofia in disappointment and sighed. "I-I guess that's true. I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking."

Sofia returned her gaze to Cedric, the sadness in his voice tugging at her. She watched as he took a few steps back from her before sitting on the ground. His eyes remained downcast and she knew she had been harsher with him than necessary. After everything he'd told her about Grimtrix, she should have known better than to be so callous.

She took a hesitant step forward and sat a few feet in front of him, wringing her hands together nervously. "I'm sorry, Cedric. What I said wasn't fair... or true. I really am worried about you and not just because I need your help getting Rhys back."

Cedric raised his gaze to Sofia as she spoke to him, a sense of relief coming over him. "Really?"

"The truth is that I find myself beginning to like the man you've become. You seem like a good person and I'm starting to care about you but I also know that when I restore your memory all of that will change." Sofia admitted a bit timidly. "You'll go back to your old self and... well, you weren't much better of a man than Grimtrix if I'm being completely honest."

Cedric winced at Sofia's words but he had been preparing himself to hear such a thing. He knew he must've been a terribly awful person in his past, enough to warrant a meeting with the gallows in the event that he were to be captured. It hurt to hear it but it wasn't a shock. "I was a _really_ bad person, wasn't I?"

"Yes." Sofia answered honestly. "That's why I'm trying to keep you at arms length. When I first looked at you after all this time, all I could see was your past deeds and I wanted nothing more than to distance myself from you... but then I actually spent time with you and I see what a good person you've become. I can't help but be charmed by who you are now."

Cedric allowed a small smile to bubble to his face but it quickly drifted away when he really studied the expression on the woman across from him. She seemed terribly conflicted and even sorrowful. "You don't want to like me, do you?"

"It's just confusing for me. I know I shouldn't get close to you because as soon as you have your memory back you won't be who you are now. But at the same time..." Sofia paused and pulled her cloak tightly around herself, averting her gaze from Cedric. "I can't help how I feel."

Cedric stared at Sofia in thought. She was wrapped in that damn cloak again, doing her best to shut out the outside world. He wanted to take the cloak from her and never give it back so that she could no longer hide behind it. "Please don't let my past actions get in the way of what you think of me now. I'm not that man anymore."

"No." Sofia said quietly. "Not yet. But you will be once we get to Dunwiddie."

"Miss Sofia, I know you have to restore my memory to me." Cedric said, inching closer to the woman who was still avoiding his gaze. "And I know that will make me every bit the man you want to avoid. But once this is over and you have your son back in your arms I want you to remove those memories again."

Sofia's gaze snapped up to Cedric in shock. "You want me to-"

"I know I probably won't want you to do it once my memories are restored. I may even try to stop you. But you should do it anyway." Cedric said, looking to Sofia hopefully. He reached out hesitantly and took her hands in his. "Please do that for me, Miss Sofia."

"Cedric, I..." Sofia stared at the man, his eyes pleading desperately with her. She didn't know what to say to him, mostly because she wasn't certain of what fate would befall him when this was all said and done, though she supposed it would be best to humor him for the time being. She nodded slowly, swallowing hard as she managed a verbal response. "Yes, I'll remove your memories again if that's really what you want."

Cedric smiled gratefully and gave Sofia's hands a gentle squeeze but his moment of joy quickly fell away to concern as he pondered something he hadn't before. "Wh-when you do remove the memories, will I be able to keep the ones I have now or will they be lost too?"

"It would be a clean slate." Sofia said, noting the shift from hope to sorrow on his face. "You would be starting over with nothing."

"Nothing at all?" Cedric muttered quietly. "The past nine months... it would all just disappear?"

"Yes. All your memories of your life with Grimtrix would be gone." Sofia replied as she looked him over curiously. "But wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"I suppose it might be." Cedric said as his brow furrowed in thought. "But that would also mean I would lose my memories of you too."

Sofia blinked widely at the level of sadness in Cedric's voice in that moment. "Y-yes, that's true. But it doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does matter, Miss Sofia." Cedric replied, gripping her hands even tighter now. "You and Master Grimtrix are the only two people I have in this whole world and I... I don't ever want to go back to him. That means _you_ are all I have left. If I forget you then I have no one. I'll be all alone in this world and that thought scares the hell out of me."

Sofia stared at Cedric and she could see the conflict on his face. He didn't want to be without his current memories but he also didn't want to be burdened with his past ones. "Cedric, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I have to restore your old memories to you and if I wipe them away again, your current memories go with them."

Cedric inhaled sharply, thinking over Sofia's words. He knew there was no work-around and that things simply were the way they were. He nodded solemnly and turned his eyes back up to Sofia's face. "Will you promise me one more thing, then?"

"I suppose it depends." Sofia said, looking Cedric over warily. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't let me end up in Master Grimtrix's care." Cedric said softly. "Send me anywhere but don't send me back there."

Sofia shook her head and squeezed Cedric's hands tightly in response. "I promise I won't let Grimtrix get his hands on you again."

Cedric smiled in relief at the woman's words and bowed his head. "Thank you, Miss Sofia. I only wish I could make you a similar promise."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked, in confusion.

"It seems like you were in quite a similar situation with your husband that I found myself in with Master Grimtrix." Cedric said cautiously. "Here you are, promising to keep me safe from that. I wish I could offer you the same sort of promise."

Sofia averted her gaze from Cedric and slowly pulled her hands from his grasp. "I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"I just worry about you, Miss Sofia." Cedric spoke kindly. "I know you're a strong and brave woman but that doesn't mean you aren't in danger from that man, especially once we get your son back. Knowing that I won't remember you after this is all said and done just gives me even more reason to worry. If I don't remember you what can I possibly do to protect you?"

"It's not your job to protect me, Cedric." Sofia whispered, reaching for her cloak to pull it around her.

"I know it's not." Cedric said, clasping Sofia's hand before she could wrap herself up in the cloak in an attempt to shut him out. "But I want to protect you. I can't explain it, other than to say it's this feeling I got when I first laid my eyes on you. I felt a lot of things when I first saw you, actually. Things I can't describe because I really just don't know how to put them into words. All I know is that you must've really meant something to me at some point. I don't think those feelings ever went away."

Sofia's breath hitched at Cedric's words. She glanced down at her hand in his, his thumb gliding mindlessly against her palm. She felt a lump rise in her throat and she tried her hardest to swallow it down, though it only seemed to grow bigger. "Y-you should try to get some sleep, Cedric."

"I will if you do." Cedric said, taking the hint that Sofia was quite finished talking about their past. He watched her in silence until she nodded reluctantly and moved to lie down on the ground. He too shifted, lying a few feet away from her. "Goodnight, Miss Sofia."

"Goodnight, Cedric." She rasped out as she locked eyes with him across the short distance. She could see that there was a small smile tugging at his lips. She couldn't bring herself to continue to stare at him so she closed her eyes and rolled over, turning her back to him as she let the sound of the flowing stream carry her off into a much needed slumber.

* * *

AN #2: So the chapter title comes from "Elective Amnesia" by Rise Against and although the lyrics aren't 100% accurate for the story the song still has littered quite a bit of inspiration throughout. You could give it a listen or you could look up lyrics if you prefer (I really suggest a listen though, as the song loses something when you're just reading the lyrics.)

Anyhow, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and have a Happy New Year!


	7. Face Down

AN: So I have some potentially bad news.

At the time I posted the previous chapter I had this chapter and the one that follows already written out... aaaaand then I realized I hated them both and re-wrote them. This is a problem because I am not quite finished writing the next chapter and I might not be finished in time for a weekend update.

I'm trying. I'm trying with all I have in me to get the next chapter finished and publish worthy by Saturday but I'm forewarning you guys now that there's a possibility it _might_ not happen. This is exactly why I try to stay at least two chapters ahead of what I post and this time it's just not working out for me but I promise you I'm putting blood, sweat and tears into the following chapter to get it done in a timely manner.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far! They definitely help motivate me and I appreciate them all greatly! You have no idea what an inspiration they are and how good they make me feel, so thank you!

Please enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Sofia awoke once again to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the rustling leaves of the surrounding trees. It didn't cause her to panic, though it did fill her with an overbearing sense of dread. Perhaps it was just the relentless feelings of doom that had been plaguing her for days on end or perhaps it was the fact that she knew she was going to once again be forced to face the confusing emotions she felt toward her husband. Whatever the case, she was very reluctant to face the day.

She rolled onto her back and pried one eye open, greeted with the wretchedly bright rays of the sun. She groaned in disapproval but forced herself to open her other eye. She then let her head lull to the side to find Cedric curled into the fetal position not far from her.

She knew she needed to wake him, though she wanted to take the moment to study him in silence.

His jaw-length hair was tousled and wild looking, a sign that he had likely spent a restless night. A few silver strands dangled in what would have been his line of sight if his eyes had been open, though they were clenched tightly shut under his crinkled brow.

His body gave a slight jerk and she realized he must have been dreaming something unpleasant. Without an ounce of hesitation she inched closer to him and tucked the stray strands of hair behind his ear as she spoke softly to him. "Cedric, wake up."

Cedric jolted into the waking realm with a gasp. It took a moment for his vision to clear but when Sofia's face came into focus he breathed a small sigh of relief. "Miss Sofia..."

"You were dreaming." Sofia said quietly before she realized her hand still held the silver locks behind his ear. She quickly withdrew the appendage and cleared her throat, looking him over curiously. "What were you dreaming about?"

Cedric pressed his hand to his forehead and let out an irritated sigh. "It was just this awful recurring dream I have every once in a while. In the dream I'm on my back and I can't move no matter how hard I try. There's someone or something looming over me but it's really too dark to see. All I can see is that this being, whatever it is, it's got its hand in my chest and it's clenching my heart. It feels like I'm dying each time."

Sofia's eyes widened in shock at the man's response. She knew immediately that he was dreaming of when Abigail cut into his chest in search of the amulet, though the memory should have been buried with the rest. It caused her a bit of concern to think that these memories could be so easily accessed by the subconscious mind. There was no telling what other aspects of his past his sleeping thoughts allowed him to see. "That... that sounds terrifying. I-it's a good thing it's only a dream."

"I've had a few other dreams like that but nothing quite so terrifying." Cedric muttered. "There's one that feels like someone is holding something over my face but I don't have that one quite as often. There's another where I can hear a woman crying. It always sounds like she's right at my ear. I used to think maybe they were memories from my past but Master Grimtrix said that they were only side effects of his experiment."

"Experiment?" Sofia looked Cedric over in worry and confusion. "What experiment?"

"I'm not really sure." Cedric said, doing his best to shrug in the position he was in. "He never told me what it was for. He just gave me potions to drink and I drank them. After a couple of times I started having these dreams and now they just sort of happen whenever."

"That's... awful." Sofia muttered, shifting to a seated position.

"They're just part of life now." Cedric said as he joined Sofia in sitting upright. "But maybe I'll get lucky and they'll go away after you remove my memory."

"Maybe." Sofia said quietly, though she doubted that would be the case. If the _oblivio_ enchantment didn't keep those hellish memories at bay this time she couldn't imagine it working the next time. She let out an uncomfortable sigh and ran her hand through her hair before making a motion to stand. That was when she found Cedric's hand in her face, offering to help her. She glanced up to see him smiling warmly as she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She tried to ignore the tiny flutter of her heart as she stood face to face with him. "Uhm... thanks."

"No problem." Cedric replied, slipping his hand slowly from the woman's. "Although I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?" Sofia asked in surprise. "For what?"

"For insisting that I rest last night. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was but I feel worlds better now. I am a bit hungry, though." Cedric said placing his hand against his grumbling stomach. "I guess that just means we need to get to Dunwiddie as fast as we can."

Sofia looked to Cedric in thought before turning her attention to her own aching stomach. She too felt excruciating hunger pains and it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore them. At least when she'd had the wand with her she had been able to keep herself sustained with magic but now her body was reliant on actual, tangible nutrients and that was something she had been without for some time. She didn't know how much longer she could go trying to trick her stomach into thinking it was full on water.

She took a quick survey of their surroundings, spotting a small bridge further down the stream. She had crossed it on her way to find Cedric and she knew that there was a village not far away on the other side. It would take them a bit off the path she wanted to travel and it would certainly be risky but it seemed unavoidable that they would need to get something to eat.

"There's a village." She said, turning back to face Cedric. "We can stop to get some food. I have a bit of money with me."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Cedric asked in concern.

"It's definitely risky but I'm hungry too and I know we'll be able make better progress if we have some sort of sustenance to keep us going." Sofia said as she started toward the bridge. "If we hurry it won't take us long at all."

Cedric nodded and followed after Sofia eagerly. Though he worried that visiting the village could set them back his overwhelming hunger pains forced away any care about the matter. He kept close to his companion as she led him along and after thirty minutes or so, they came upon the village.

Sofia had insisted that he stay behind and out of sight but the thought worried him. He didn't like the idea of lying in wait while she put herself at risk but she was quick to remind him that of the two of them, she wasn't the one who was a fugitive of the law. Defeated at this reasoning, Cedric watched in concern as Sofia pulled up the hood of her cloak and started into village without him.

The village was alive with people bustling about, seemingly in preparation for some sort of summer solstice celebration. This benefited Sofia greatly. She hoped the people would be far too busy with their preparations to realize that there was a stranger in their midst. Word had traveled far by now that the youngest Enchancian princess had gone missing and there was no doubt in Sofia's mind that the entire kingdom would be on the lookout for her. With the distraction of the summer solstice, however, she just might be able to skirt by without worry.

Indeed, it seemed to be the case. She was able to buy two loaves of bread from the baker without scrutiny and a local farmer was selling his early summer haul on the street corner. There were so many people buying up fruits and vegetables that her tiny purchase of two peaches and half a peck of strawberries went unnoticed as well.

Pleased that she had at least enough food to tide them over, Sofia turned back in the direction of the spot she had left Cedric but when she lifted her eyes from her sack of groceries to the path before her she saw something that struck her cold.

There was a hooded figure staring menacingly at her and although the face was slightly obscured from her vision she knew immediately who it was. She took a few steps backward into the crowd of people in an effort to blend in and hopefully make her escape.

Her heart was pounding now as she bobbed and weaved through the people in search of a way out. She spotted a small path between the cobbler and the butcher's shops. She darted into the alleyway and rushed as swiftly as she could through the narrow passage but as she exited the other side she found her arm caught in a rigid grasp.

"You little bitch." Grimtrix sneered as he pulled his hood off to glare at Sofia. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"Just let me go, Grimtrix, or I'll scream." Sofia warned, trying to wrench her arm free from the sorcerer's hold.

Grimtrix chuckled in response and shook his head as he narrowed his gaze on the woman. "No you won't. You don't want to alert the Enchancian royal guard any more than I do. They'll scoop you up and take you right back home and you'll be defenseless to stop them. I, on the other hand, will fare just fine."

Sofia's eyes widened as Grimtrix displayed a wand in his free hand and waved it in her face. Immediately her mind was beginning to turn over ways to get her hands on it, though he quickly tucked it away again.

"Don't get too excited." Grimtrix continued with a smirk. "It's a specialty wand. It only casts one type of magic and it isn't the kind that helps restore pesky memories. I believe you're familiar with the concept."

"You know that I am." Sofia said with a growl. "So what are you going to do to me now? Kill me?"

Grimtrix's smile widened and he reached up to grab Sofia's face rather roughly. "Oh, you pretty little thing. Believe me, there is nothing I would love more than to splay your insides for the world to see. Fortunately for you, you have something that belongs to me. I want him back."

Sofia scoffed and tore her face from the man's grasp. "He's a person, not an object! You don't own him."

"I have owned him from the moment that old man dropped him off at my door with the explicit direction that I never let him return to Enchancia." Grimtrix replied. "You're the one who discarded him, Sofia. You're the one who wiped his memory and sent him out into the cruel world. As I hear it, his own family refused to take him in. Nobody else would have him so I took him in and that makes him mine by every definition of the word."

"You used him!" Sofia shot back angrily. "You did _awful_ things to him and you're out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you continue to hurt him!"

"Oh? What's this sudden change of heart?" Grimtrix asked with snicker. "It's a little late to grow some affection for him, don't you think?"

Sofia gnashed her teeth and stared at the man furiously. She inhaled deeply, prepared to let a string of curses fly in his direction but he silenced her by producing the wand once more and pointing it at her face.

"I wonder how you would look if I were to mar your pretty features with horrible burns." Grimtrix said, his smile falling away to an unamused glare. "If you don't take me to him I just might have to find out."

"Then burn me." Sofia said angrily. "But I'm _not_ taking you to Cedric."

"We'll see what you have to say after I ignite half of your face." Grimtrix replied. " _Infla_ -"

Sofia had clenched her eyes shut as Grimtrix began his incantation but the sound of a loud thud caused her to open her eyes. She saw yet another hooded figure standing before her with a rather large stone in hand. Her eyes darted to the ground to see Grimtrix lying there incapacitated. She returned her gaze to the figure standing before her in enough time to see him drop the stone and bolt forward.

"Miss Sofia, are you alright!?" Cedric asked, pulling the woman against him worriedly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Sofia looked up at Cedric in silence as he clasped her face and looked it over in concern. She was in a bit of shock but it only lasted a brief moment as she realized he hadn't stayed where she'd told him to. "You followed me? You were supposed to stay behind!"

"I was worried about you." Cedric said, shifting his grip from the woman's face to her hands. "And it's a good thing I followed. He almost... h-he was going to hurt you because of me."

"I had it under control." Sofia said quietly, though she knew the opposite was true and Cedric would call her on it in an instant if she gave him the chance. "Come on, we need to leave before you're spotted. If anyone sees you you're as good as dead and I can't let that happen."

Cedric nodded in response as Sofia began tugging him away. He paused only briefly to gaze at Grimtrix and reached down to snatch the wand still clutched in the other man's hand. Then he hurried off after Sofia, desperate to put as much distance between himself and the man he once called his master as he could.

Once they were well enough away that he felt comfortable stopping he reached out to take Sofia's hand, pulling back in an effort to stop her as he looked to her worriedly. "How is your arm?"

Sofia paused and looked down at her arm where Grimtrix had grabbed her. His hold had left a visual mark behind and the entire appendage felt sore but she didn't want Cedric fretting over it so she tucked it back under her cloak. "It's fine."

Cedric shook his head and reached for her arm carefully. "That's a lie. You forget... I know exactly how strong his grip can be. Let me see it, please."

Sofia let out an uncomfortable sigh and allowed Cedric to take her arm in his hands. She watched him as his eyes fell over the area and his brow furrowed instantly. It was apparent by his troubled gaze that he was extremely bothered by the injury, though she tried to play it off. "It's really not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. If it weren't for me this wouldn't have happened." Cedric said quietly. He ran his hand delicately over the mark left behind on Sofia's arm and sucked in a deep breath as he raised his eyes to her face. "Miss Sofia, th-there's something I need to tell you."

A lump rose instantly in Sofia's throat at Cedric's words and she stared up at him half in worry and half in anticipation. "What is it?"

"I don't want to alarm you." Cedric said softly. "But I should tell you that I do have _some_ abilities. I'd like to use those abilities to heal your arm... if you'll let me."

"Y-you have healing capabilities?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner. It's just, with the way you reacted the other day when I was talking about the _m-word_ I didn't know how you would take it. But now that you're hurt I can't just stand by and not do something to fix it." Cedric looked to Sofia pleadingly, keeping her arm in a feather-light grip. "Will you let me heal you? Please?"

Sofia glanced around them quickly, though there didn't appear to be anyone nearby. She gave a small nod and Cedric went immediately to work. She watched as he wrapped his hands over the area where Grimtrix had grabbed her. His eyes fluttered shut and he seemed to enter a trance like state. She felt warmth entering her body via his own and it began to blanket her with a sense of comfort. She could feel the pulse of his magic, steady and slow as it stemmed from his beating heart to envelop her entire form in the familiar essence of him.

After a short while he re-opened his eyes and their gazes locked. She felt stuck in his stare, captivated by his hazel eyes and the emotion welling up within them. It took every ounce of strength she had to tear her gaze away from his before she became overwhelmed by it. She cleared her throat, deciding it was best to speak if only to keep her mind off those enchanting eyes of his. "S-so when did you learn to do that? Healing without a wand, I mean."

"It was something I learned quickly from watching Grimtrix." Cedric said meekly. "I sustained several grievous injuries early on in our time together and I had nobody to heal me so I learned out of necessity."

Sofia returned her eyes Cedric, disheartened by his answer. "I'm so sorry, Cedric. That's awful."

"That man is capable of so many horrendous things." Cedric said, clenching his fists at his side. "He could have done so much worse to you."

"But he didn't." Sofia replied with a shrug. "You took care of that."

"I resorted to violence." Cedric said, shame creeping over him. "I... I never wanted to be like him in that respect. Now I've gone and committed a violent act just like he would have."

Sofia looked her husband over in silent thought. His discomfort with his own actions was so much unlike the old Cedric, though it came as no surprise to find that this version of him was repulsed by what he'd done. She placed a hesitant hand over his and offered him a reassuring smile to ease the guilt traipsing across his features. "Cedric, you _protected_ me. If you hadn't struck him with that stone I could be seriously injured right now or worse. You did a good thing and you shouldn't feel bad about it."

Cedric blinked at Sofia quietly a moment, a small, relieved smile rising up on his face in response to hers. "I-I guess you're right. I should just be glad that you're okay. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt." He shifted his hand to take hold of hers, thumbing over it gently. He let his other hand which was still holding her arm slide carefully down until their palms were cupped together. "You're all I have in this world, Miss Sofia. I'm not going to let any harm come to you ever again. I promise."

Sofia sucked in a deep breath and held it in her lungs as she stared up at Cedric. He was looking at her with such sincerity in his eyes and it only caused her heart to ache. She pulled her hands from his and grabbed the edges of her cloak, wrapping the fabric around her as she took a step back from him. "W-we should be on our way."

"Yes, of course." Cedric said with a nod.

Sofia turned abruptly back in the direction they were headed. She started her feet into motion with Cedric continuing alongside her all the while. She found herself unable to tear her eyes from her husband no matter how hard she tried and the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach left her sighing heavily every time it became too much to bear.

Her mind kept drifting to her confrontation with Grimtrix and how he had been correct in his inference that her heart was beginning to change in matters where Cedric was concerned. She could feel it as she watched him, her pulse beating with an undeniable intensity any time his footfall brought him nearer to her.

She realized with a flutter in her gut that she was beginning to fall for this man and there was very little, if anything, that she could do to stop it.


	8. Tomorrow Tomorrow

AN: I don't know why I was sweating bullets, you guys. Once I actually sat down and collected my thoughts I got the chapter hammered out fairly quickly and ready for update today with time to spare. (Next chapter is a whole other ordeal... but let's not talk about that right now.)

So I want to give a shout out and HUGE thank you to **Suiren Shinju** for not only having a lovely back and forth with me which helped me past some things I was struggling with story-wise but also for drawing not one but _two_ pages of amazing fanart! I can't express how it makes me feel to know that my writing inspired fanart! That concept to me is just... mindblowing. My head is still spinning! If you would like to check the pieces out just head on over to her tumblr: ( suirenshinju . tumblr . com ) and click on the sketches tab. I should warn that the two pieces are NSFW but definitely worth the view! ;)

Now, without any further ado, here is your weekend chapter!

* * *

Cedric sat in silence, mindlessly toying with the wand he had taken from Grimtrix's hand. It was useless except to create fire but with the risk of being spotted by the Enchancian royal guard and now his former master as well, a fire wasn't something they would be able to enjoy anyhow. The wand provided a welcome distraction, however. Twirling it around in his hands helped to keep his mind off of the many troublesome thoughts coursing through his brain.

They were less than a day's travel from Dunwiddie now and that simple fact seemed to have Sofia on edge. She was antsy, fidgeting constantly which only served to send his own nerves through the metaphorical roof. Even now while they were allowing themselves an hour-long reprieve to rest and recollect energy she couldn't sit still.

He would glance at her every so often to see her seated, though her frame was quivering with jitters and her hands were working themselves into a frenzy underneath her cloak. These actions were often accompanied by long, discontented sighs which gave him nothing but cause to worry for her and her current state.

Her behavior had been plaguing him greatly for the entirety of the day. All day he had been catching her staring at him and when she wasn't staring she was letting out heavy, sorrowful sighs which he had never heard from her before.

It was after one of these particularly restless sighs that he decided to speak up, unable to sit in unbearable silence any longer. He tucked the wand away and turned to face Sofia fully as he addressed her. "We should be arriving in Dunwiddie tomorrow, shouldn't we?"

Sofia nearly jumped from her seat at Cedric's voice but as soon as she turned her gaze to his face, she eased a bit. She sucked in a quick breath and nodded in response before returning her attention to wringing her hands together. "Yes. Tomorrow."

"We've got a long day ahead of us." Cedric continued, looking the woman over calmly. "If you want me to, I could carry you again. That way you can get some sleep and we can keep moving forward."

"No." Sofia shook her head vigorously and turned her eyes back to Cedric. "Out of the two of us you're the one who should be sleeping right now. You need to conserve your energy. Besides, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyhow. My nerves are far too rattled."

"You're worried about Rhys." Cedric said, shifting to scoot closer to Sofia. He reached out and placed his hand over hers through the cloak and gave her a small smile. "I know it's easier said than done but you shouldn't be so worried. I told you I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you get him back and I meant that."

"I know you meant it." Sofia said quietly. "But so many things could go wrong tomorrow and-"

"Miss Sofia..." Cedric squeezed the woman's hands through the cloak and shook his head. "Whatever it takes means _whatever_ it takes. I will stop at nothing until you have your son back in your arms. I promise you that. You just have to believe it."

Sofia stared at Cedric in silence, her stomach cinching up with knots. She didn't doubt his conviction but she doubted that he fully grasped the reality that stood before them. She had every faith in Cedric's ability to retrieve Rhys just as he said he would. What she was uncertain about was whether or not Cedric would come out of this entire ordeal unscathed. _Whatever it takes_ just might take his life and that was something she was quickly finding too terrible of a prospect to even consider.

Her thoughts had been drifting all day to the bleak, potential outcomes in store for Cedric, each one more horrid than the last. They hurt to think about, especially in the wake of the strong emotions she was feeling for the man. Knowing that she was leading him straight into danger that he was blissfully unaware of only filled her up with wretched guilt.

She pulled her hands up from under her cloak and pressed them against her face, unable to look at the man beside her any longer. "Cedric, what are you even doing here?"

Cedric blinked at Sofia in surprise, leaning back a bit to take the full sight of her in. "What do you mean?"

"A strange woman you don't know shows up out of nowhere and demands that you leave the only home you know to travel with her across a country that is fiending for your blood... and you follow willingly? For all you know I could be signing your death warrant and you're just following happily along!" Sofia replied lifting her face from her hands to look up at the sky. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Cedric looked at Sofia in thought for a moment before offering a shrug in response. "I guess it sounds completely crazy when you put it like that. But it didn't feel crazy to me then and it doesn't feel crazy now."

"It _should_." Sofia snapped, returning her gaze to the man in disbelief. "It should feel crazy! It is crazy! This entire situation is absolute insanity! You have a monumental task ahead of you facing dangers you're not even fully aware of and you're sitting here without a care in the world!"

Cedric grew silent a moment and lowered his gaze to the small patch of ground between the two of them before drawing in a deep breath. "I have cares, Miss Sofia. I have _lots_ of concerns and cares. I have so many things on my mind it feels overwhelming, actually. I'm not used to having so much to worry about. Before I met you my only concern was making certain I didn't displease the man I called Master. Now I'm full of all these uncertainties and so many of my thoughts are absolutely terrifying. What if fail in bringing Rhys back to you? What if I give in to my old memories and become the terrible man I once was? What if you end up hating me when this is all over with? I can't stand the thought of _any_ of that becoming reality but there's a very good chance it might. I have all of that and so much more weighing on my mind but I... I'm trying not to think about it because I promised you I would see this through and I meant it."

He glanced up at the woman for a moment to see that she had buried her face in her hands once more. At this point he didn't know if she was listening or simply tuning him out but he chose to continue speaking, eager to get everything off his chest while he had the space to express it all.

"You asked me what I was thinking, following you all this way. The truth is that I wasn't thinking... I was feeling. I told you from the moment I saw you standing there that I had all these unfamiliar emotions welling up inside of me and I still don't know the words to express what they mean. All I know is that I felt like I needed you and I could see that you needed me too. Thoughts about whether or not it was a good idea to follow you didn't occur to me in that moment and those thoughts still don't cross my mind. Being with you just feels right. It feels like something I want to do; _the only thing_ I want to do." Cedric inched closer to Sofia, closing the small gap between them until they were nearly touching. "Miss Sofia, the way I feel when I'm around you is extraordinary. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and do anything in my power to make you happy. I feel that now more than ever and I wish I knew the words to say to tell you just exactly how I feel but I-"

"I love you." Sofia said, cutting Cedric off as she lowered her hands slowly from her face. She placed them upon her lap, gripping the fabric of her dress as tears began trickling from her eyes.

Cedric turned his head to look at Sofia in shock as she spoke with an uneven voice. "Wh-what?"

"The words." Sofia rasped out, returning her gaze to Cedric. "The words you're looking for are _I love you_."

"I... love you?" Cedric repeated as he stared at Sofia in thought. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with the term. Quite the opposite in fact. He'd read much about human emotions; what they were called and what they supposedly meant. No book could teach him how these things felt, however, and love was one of those things he was certain he would never feel. Equating the term with what he felt for Sofia seemed familiar somehow, like a long-forgotten sentimental trinket just recently rediscovered. He reached up without hesitation and cupped Sofia's face in both of his hands as he thumbed her tears away delicately. "I love you, Miss Sofia. _That_ is what I'm doing here."

Sofia closed her eyes and shook her head despite Cedric's hands on her cheeks. "Th-things weren't supposed to be like this! I was only supposed to restore your memory and get Rhys back and that was going to be the end of it! You weren't supposed to... t-to start feeling this way! It complicates everything!"

"I-I'm so sorry." Cedric muttered, pulling his hands from Sofia's face immediately. "The last thing I ever want to do is cause problems for you. I'll... I'll leave you be. You have enough to worry about without me making everything worse for you." He made a motion to move, ready to put as much distance between himself and the woman as was reasonable but he was stopped by her hand darting out to grip his tightly. He looked over at her in surprise but she was avoiding eye contact like her life depended on it. He eased back into his spot beside her and eyed her curiously. "Miss Sofia?"

"I don't want you to leave me be." Sofia said, scarcely above a whisper.

Cedric cocked an eyebrow at Sofia, even more confused now by her actions. She still wasn't looking at him but her hand was gripping his with such force it felt near to breaking. He took a quick breath and leaned in a bit closer to her in the hopes that he could entice her to look his way. "Miss Sofia, I'm confused. If the way I feel about you is a problem then wouldn't it be best if I just-"

Sofia moved quickly, throwing herself into Cedric's lap as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as tears began to overwhelm her. It felt as though all of her emotions were erupting at once; her sorrow, her anger, her fear... but also her hope, her longing and her compassion as well. She clung tightly to her husband as he wrapped her in his warm, strong embrace and allowed her to cry against him.

Cedric did his best to hold Sofia securely as she cried. He placed one hand against the small of her back to pull her close while the other stroked her head soothingly. It was then as he made every effort to comfort her that he felt a prickling sense of familiarity crawl over him. He tried to ignore it in favor of comforting the woman in his arms but the instant he closed his eyes and rested his cheek upon the top of her head it dawned upon him just what that familiarity was.

His eyes popped wide with shock and he eased his hands off of Sofia cautiously. "Y-you sound just like her... the woman from my dreams."

Sofia tensed against Cedric and pulled back from him slowly. Her gaze met with his and he was staring at her expectantly as though he wanted her to confirm what was indeed precisely what he was thinking. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth now, not when they were so close to their destination. She averted her gaze and shifted to crawl off his lap but he caught her face between his hands and forced her to make eye contact.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Miss Sofia?" Cedric asked, his eyes searching hers desperately for answers that he hoped she would give.

"D-don't be ridiculous." Sofia muttered as she reached up to remove Cedric's hands from her face. She eased out of his lap but he stopped her once more by clasping her hands to keep her attention.

"Miss Sofia..." Cedric whispered. " _Please_."

"That's enough, Cedric." Sofia replied as she yanked her hands out of Cedric's grasp and turned her back to him. All new feelings of guilt were filling her to the core and she couldn't bring herself to face him. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself and buried her face against the cottony fabric. "You need to get some sleep."

Cedric shook his head, his brow furrowing at the woman's response. "I don't want sleep. I want answers."

"You'll get your answers tomorrow so leave me be!" Sofia shouted.

Cedric winced at the volume of Sofia's voice but reached out for her regardless. "I-I thought you said you didn't want me to leave you be."

"I changed my mind!" Sofia said harshly. "Now go to sleep while you have the chance."

Cedric withdrew his hand, disappointed in the woman's reaction to him. He looked away from her and shifted to lie on the ground with his back toward her. He stared into the darkness, silent in his spot as Sofia began crying once more. Despite her attempts to muffle the sound he couldn't unhear the cry of the woman from his dreams. He was beginning to believe the exact opposite of what he had been told; that the dreams weren't actually a side effect of Grimtrix's experiment but instead his forgotten memories come back to haunt him in the middle of the night.

Ultimately he would learn the truth come tomorrow... it only hurt to think that the woman he loved wouldn't be the one to tell him from her own mouth.

* * *

AN #2: Chapter title comes from "Tomorrow Tomorrow" by The Bee Gees which just fits Cedric's character so perfect right now I can't even stand it. Feel free to give it a listen/look up lyrics if you'd like musical accompaniment.

Really shooting for a Wednesday update so let's keep those fingers crossed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... please let me know what you think!


	9. Dreams to Dream

AN: Apologies ahead of time if the chapter title gets _that song_ stuck in your head. I've been humming it all morning... -_-

I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you who have given your thoughts and time to me in your reviews. I've said as much before, but your reviews really are so very important to me! They help me learn, grow and become a better writer. They also bring me endless joy as I read them over and over (almost obsessively.) I never want to be one of those authors who begs and pleads for reviews (or worse, one who holds updates over your heads until I get a certain number of reviews. Yikes!) So the fact that you guys _still_ take the time to write reviews just means so much! You're awesome! Give yourself a pat on the back!

Hopefully there will be an update for you Saturday. I'm really close to finalizing the next chapter so let's keep fingers crossed!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Cedric walked alongside Sofia to the tune of absolute silence between them. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since their midnight reprieve and it felt wretched. He found himself wanting to say something, but each and every time he tried to open his mouth nothing but uncomfortable sighs fell out. As much as he despised not speaking to her, he feared even more the idea of how badly it would hurt for her to spurn him. The reality was that she was likely to react unfavorably toward him after their last words to each other and he didn't think his heart could take it.

Reluctantly, he remained quiet as they traveled along through the forest and he allowed his mind to turn over the thoughts that had been bothering him relentlessly since he had made the connection between the crying woman of his dream and Sofia. They were the same woman... they just _had_ to be. The look on Sofia's face had practically stated as much. She was the woman from the dream and she had known it long before he even realized.

It cut him like a knife to think about her keeping such a thing a secret so he forced his thoughts onto other things. The task ahead of him was looming and he couldn't help but wonder just what it might take out of him. He knew the ultimate goal was to reunite Sofia with her son but every other variable was unknown to him and that was a little more than terrifying. From whom was he retrieving the child? Would they let the child go willingly or would they put up a fight? Was the child even still alive or would he be bringing a corpse back to a weeping mother?

His stomach was in knots at the thought.

He tried to continue along without these wretched things bouncing around in his head but it was certainly easier said than done. Without Sofia to occupy him with conversation he had absolutely nothing to distract him from the inner workings of his own mind. He wished silently that he could find something else to focus on. _Anything_ _else_.

That was when he found himself eye to eye with something that gave him infinitely more to worry about; an image of his own face staring back at him menacingly. He hadn't gazed upon his reflection very many times in his stay with Grimtrix but he knew his own features well enough to recognize them, particularly his bi-colored hair, although it was much shorter in the image. The illustration he stood staring at was a picture of him, through and through. It was a wanted poster with an extremely generous reward and the words _dead or alive_ were written at the bottom. He swallowed hard as he looked it over, finer print detailing a litany of crimes.

Treason

Kidnapping

False Imprisonment

Murder

He could look at it no longer, though the list continued on. He reached up and tore the parchment from the tree to fold up and tuck away. He felt as though his heart was in his throat. His pulse was racing a mile a minute and it showed no signs of slowing down. This was not the _anything else_ he was hoping to find. He quickly pulled his hood up over his head in an effort to mask the face that he realized the entire area was likely on the hunt for. His feet were reluctant to carry on deeper into dangerous territory but he feared stopping now.

He did his best to keep his pace with Sofia as she led him along through the forest until she stopped abruptly. He practically skidded to a halt behind her and stared over her head at the sight before them. They appeared to be on the edge of a town, though the road ahead of them was devoid of life. Across the way was a rather large barn and a distance from that, a smaller structure. If Cedric had to assume, this was their destination, as Sofia's demeanor seemed to change from determined to apprehensive as they stood staring ahead. Knowing that they had arrived didn't help to quell his worries, particularly because his companion was more worried than ever.

Sofia could sense Cedric's unease as he stood behind her, both of them staring ahead at the barn where they had once spent an uncertain night and a tumultuous morning. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she pulled her hood up over her head. It felt as though every inch of her was quivering in worry as she took a hesitant step out from the trees and onto the dirt road.

She forced herself forward, eyes darting everywhere in the vicinity on the lookout for any movement. She didn't know who she could trust at this point outside of a handful of people. She couldn't risk being spotted by anyone... even animals could potentially be watching eyes for the royal guard. Thankfully there didn't seem to be a living soul around so she continued on as swiftly as her quaking limbs would allow.

Crossing that road seemed to take an eternity but when she finally reached the other side her feet kicked into a sprint and carried her rapidly to the barn where she ducked inside and waited for Cedric to join. Seconds ticked by that felt like hours before he entered the barn a bit out of breath. She was gasping for air herself and her heart was racing so fast she almost couldn't differentiate beat from beat. She stared up at her husband, unsure what to say to him now that they had finally arrived in Dunwiddie.

She supposed that giving him direction would be the best option so she pointed up at the loft overhead after regaining a hold on her composure. "The hayloft... go up there and stay up there until I come for you."

Cedric's brow furrowed in instant concern as he looked Sofia over. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to that house over there." Sofia answered, pointing out the barn door toward the farmhouse that stood starkly alone in the distance. "I'll be back shortly."

"You can't go alone." Cedric protested. "It's dangerous and-"

"Believe me, it's a lot more dangerous for you than it is ever going to be for me." Sofia replied. "We're on my friend Ruby's hay farm and we should be relatively safe here but as it stands, some of my friends would much rather see you dead than help us. That's why you need to stay here, out of sight until I can get my hands on a wand and restore your memory."

"Miss Sofia, wait." Cedric said, reaching to pull out the folded up wanted poster he hand taken from the tree. "Before you do that... I have some questions."

"And today you get your answers." Sofia said as she turned toward the exit. She started out but she was stopped by Cedric's hand gripping hers tightly. She turned back to face him to see a wanted poster with his face displayed in his hand. Her eyes widened and her heart dropped as she looked from the poster to his face and back again. "Wh-where did you get that?"

"We walked right past it on our way here." Cedric answered. "Surely you saw it."

"I-I guess I was too focused on getting here to pay attention." Sofia said quietly. She reached for the poster but Cedric lifted it higher, out of her reach as his brow furrowed.

"Explain." Cedric said firmly. "Treason? Kidnapping!?"

Sofia reached vainly for the poster once more but Cedric's long arms kept it from her. "The kidnapping is a technicality..."

"What about the murder, Miss Sofia?" Cedric said, crumpling the poster up to throw it to the ground. "Is the murder a technicality?"

Sofia scurried to pick up the crumpled ball of parchment and held it close against her as she lowered her gaze. "I told you, you were not a good man."

"I was a murderer." Cedric replied calmly. "You want to bring a murderer back into this world."

"I want to bring the only person who knows how to help my son back into this world." Sofia retorted, raising her gaze back to Cedric's face. "You said _whatever it takes_. I didn't realize there were stipulations."

Cedric shook his head, running a trembling hand through his locks as he sucked in a deep breath. "There are no stipulations. I'll help you with your son. I just... I wish you had told me."

"How was I supposed to tell you something like that?" Sofia replied sadly. "You could barely stomach the idea that you were a bad person. I couldn't exactly tell you just how bad! What if you had refused to come along?"

"I wouldn't have refused." Cedric said, slightly offended at the insinuation.

"You mean to tell me you would have followed me if I had told you from day one that you were a murderer?" Sofia asked with a small scoff. "I highly doubt that."

Cedric sighed and crossed his arms, looking away from Sofia sorrowfully. "I don't know what I would have done if you'd told me everything from the beginning but I know that I love you and I've felt that way since I first saw you. Maybe I would have been reluctant if I knew everything but I still think I would have followed you because wherever you are, that's where I want to be."

Sofia lowered her gaze and clutched the crumpled poster even tighter. "Why are we talking about this now? It doesn't change anything."

"You should have told me." Cedric said quietly. "I... I had a right to know. Even if it wouldn't have changed a thing, at least I would have been aware of what I've been agreeing to turn back into."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Cedric. I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're looking for." Sofia replied as she returned her eyes to his face. "I had no way of knowing how you would react to that information and I couldn't risk you not following me because of it. I had to keep it a secret."

"It just hurts, is all." Cedric muttered as he pulled his arms tighter around himself. "I trusted you and now I... I-I'm starting to feel like maybe I shouldn't have."

Sofia stared at Cedric in shock a moment, the level of pain on his face nearly unbearable and his words even more-so. She took a hesitant step forward and reached out to touch his hand which caused his gaze to snap to hers somewhat timidly. She let out a heavy sigh and lowered her eyes from his face to the floor in guilt. "I'm sorry. This isn't how any of this was supposed to happen. I wanted to restore your memory right away but Grimtrix stopped me and I knew I didn't stand a chance to fight him. That's why we had to come all this way and I thought it would go much more smoothly if you knew nothing at all. I felt like I needed to keep you in the dark about your past... not just for your sanity but for mine as well. But that's all over now. I'm going to restore your memory and you'll remember everything. You'll understand everything and you'll know why I just couldn't tell you the truth before."

Cedric lifted his gaze slowly to Sofia's face and looked at her in concern. "You'll still remove the memories when this is all said and done, won't you?"

"Do you still want me to?" Sofia asked softly.

"Now that know what a monster I truly was..." Cedric's brow furrowed as he trailed off, thinking about the few things he had read from the wanted poster. He knew there was more, _much more_ and the crimes only seemed to get worse as the list went on. He could only imagine a few things worse than murder and the idea that he may have committed any of those crimes was too upsetting to stomach. He shuddered at the thought and nodded his head in determination to Sofia. "That's the only option I can see for myself. Clean slate. No more monster."

"Okay." Sofia replied as she took a step back from Cedric. "I'm going to go see about getting a wand. Just stay out of sight until I come back."

"As you wish, Miss Sofia." Cedric said, nodding once more.

Sofia turned from Cedric and peered out of the barn to find the area still devoid of life. She started out slowly so as not to draw too much attention to herself in case there was someone around that she hadn't detected. Once she was quite certain that the coast was clear she picked up her pace, practically running to the front door. She knocked on the portal heavily and waited, fidgeting in worry until she heard the blessed sounds of footfall on the other side. It was accompanied by a disgusted sigh as the door pulled open and angry words flew out.

"Listen, I already told you she's not..." Ruby began but as her eyes fell on Sofia's face she silenced herself and immediately reached to pull the woman in. "You're back!"

"I'm back." Sofia said, wringing her hands together. "I need to talk to Lily."

Ruby's eyes widened at Sofia's words. "Did you find him? Did the spell not work? Is he _here_ right now!? You know Lucinda is-"

"Ruby, calm down. Please." Sofia said, taking in slow, measured breaths. "Things didn't exactly go according to plan. The wand Lily lent me was taken and destroyed. I had to bring him with me, so yes, he's here."

"Sofia, your parents have been sending guards here every day looking for you. No matter how many times I tell them you're not here and let them search the property they keep coming back." Ruby said, looking her friend over nervously. "If they find _him_ here I'm as good as hanged!"

"How often do they come?" Sofia asked, pushing past Ruby to search the home for the woman she was looking for.

"Once a day, usually in the morning but sometimes in the afternoon." Ruby said as she followed after Sofia. "They've already come today and-"

"Good. Hopefully we won't be here long enough for them to come back." Sofia said, continuing through the house. "Where is Lily?"

"She's in the kitchen." Ruby answered. "But so is-"

Sofia darted in the direction of the kitchen, paying no mind to the rest of Ruby's words. Whatever they were, they weren't terribly important in the face of what she needed to do. She entered the kitchen, face to face with the witch she was looking for, though there was another witch who looked far less pleased to see her.

"You're back." Lucinda said, eyeing Sofia up and down warily. "And you don't have your child."

"Something happened." Sofia muttered, turning her eyes from Lucinda to Lily pleadingly. "Lily, I'm so sorry. Your wand... I... i-it was broken."

Lily looked at Sofia in surprise as the woman averted her gaze in shame. "Broken? How?"

"Grimtrix, the man who had Cedric... he didn't want me to reverse the spell so he grabbed the wand from my hand. I knew if I tried to fight him he would only kill me so I didn't struggle. He snapped it in half to prevent me from using it." Sofia said, looking to the honey-blonde witch apologetically. "I'm so, so sorry."

Lucinda let out a scoff and rolled her eyes as she looked to Lily. "I told you, you never should have lent it to her. Now you're just another witch without her wand."

"Y-you don't have another one?" Sofia asked, looking from Lily to Lucinda and back again in horror.

Lily shook her head solemnly in response. "I was only able to get away with one during the raid."

Sofia's heart sank but she didn't let despair take hold of her just yet. She turned her gaze to Lucinda and looked at her hopefully. "Lucinda-"

"Don't insult me by asking that question." Lucinda said, crossing her arms. "I'm not giving you my wand."

"You don't have to give it to me." Sofia replied, stepping forward to grab the witch's hands. "Just use it to reverse the enchantment. Please."

"Let's get one thing straight, if I'm pointing my wand at that man it will be to destroy him." Lucinda wrenched her hands from Sofia's grasp and glared at the woman angrily. "And no amount of tears over your stolen child is going to change my mind. If you would've taken care of the problem nine months ago we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Sofia stared at Lucinda in heartbroken disbelief as the witch turned away from her and stormed out of the kitchen. She caught herself on the counter, feeling suddenly very faint. "Wh-what am I going to do?"

"What about Indigo?" Ruby offered, having caught the end of the discussion. She placed her hand on Sofia's shoulder to comfort her and gave a small smile. "I think she has a wand."

"That won't do." Lily replied. "Indigo is putting everything she has into keeping Rowyn's body in stasis. She needs her wand to do so."

"S-so that's it?" Sofia croaked sorrowfully as tears rushed to her eyes. "I have no options..."

Ruby let out a regretful sigh, debating on her next words before she spoke them cautiously. "I hate to say it Sofia, but... maybe it's time to let Rowyn go. I mean, he was stillborn so there's no guarantee-"

"H-he wasn't st-stillborn." Sofia managed as sobs began to rack her body. "He t-took a breath!"

Ruby lowered her gaze and shoved her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry. I know it's difficult to talk about. I'm only saying it's an option."

"You're saying I should forfeit any chance of resurrecting Rowyn." Sofia uttered hoarsely. "I won't forsake one son to save the other."

"You might not have to." Lily said slowly, weighing her words so as not to give Sofia potentially false hope. "I think I recall a potion that can be made to retrieve memories that have been locked away."

Sofia's gaze snapped to Lily and she stared at the witch in hope and awe. "C-could you make me some!? Would you!? Please!"

"I could make a batch." Lily replied. "Several, actually, because there is no telling how much you'll need. You see, the memories only return in the form of dreams. He would arguably have to continue drinking the potion every night for the entirety of his existence to retrieve a lifetime worth of memories."

Sofia wiped her tears on her cloak as she looked over Lily with a small sense of relief. "He doesn't need a lifetime of memories. He only needs the ones that can help bring back Rhys. If this potion will work then we should try it immediately. I'll help you brew it if you need. I'll do whatever it takes."

"It's a fairly simple potion to make. The only downside is that we don't get to choose which memories come back to him or when." Lily said with a sigh. "We might get lucky and he'll remember everything you need him to by the first night. It might be years from now. There's just no telling."

"However long it takes." Sofia said, more to herself than Lily or Ruby. "I've come this far. I'm not giving up."

Lily nodded, offering Sofia an uneasy smile. "Then let's get started."

* * *

AN #2: This was a particularly hard chapter to write in light of recent events within my family but it was something I had decided to go with plot wise back when I was nearing the end of Offer Your Throat to the Wolf and I chose to continue with it in spite of the difficult subject matter. I'm sure you're all well aware by now that I'm not typically one to shy away from that which makes us uncomfortable so I hope Rowyn's "state" doesn't come as too much of a shock or bother anybody too terribly much, upsetting as it may be.

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	10. Tonight Tonight

AN: *takes a deep breath* So many edits... so many. T_T

I had to kill so many of my darlings in this chapter and if you're a writer, you _know_ how hard that is, even if the flow is ultimately better for it.

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I just adore reading your thoughts and feelings and input! Your words have definitely been inspiration for me to hammer down hard on this chapter and get it to where it needed to be in time for posting today so I appreciate it greatly.

I'm hoping for a Wednesday update. I'm not nearly as far ahead as I'd like to be so here's to hoping I can manage to pull out a miracle this weekend.

Please enjoy this chapter, quite possibly my longest chapter to date!

* * *

Cedric was pacing nervously back and forth as he had been for some time. Sofia had been gone for hours with no sight or sound of her and he was beginning to fear the absolute worst. He couldn't help but feel that he should have followed her despite her directions otherwise. There was no telling what could have happened to her in his absence and now his mind was running wild with the possibilities.

Had she been captured by guards? Did her friends turn on her? Did Grimtrix catch up to them once more?

It was all too terrifying to think about and it was driving him to the brink of his sanity to try and stay obediently behind when the woman he loved was potentially facing her end. He was near to saying to hell with Sofia's insistence that he stay behind. He was ready to climb back down from the loft and go off in search of her when the sound of footsteps entering the barn gave him both cause for concern and relief.

He stayed frozen in his spot as he heard someone climbing the ladder but as soon as Sofia's face came into view his tension melted. He rushed over to the ladder and reached out to help her up quickly, examining her in concern upon seeing the worn expression on her features. "I was starting to get overly worried. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sofia muttered as she joined Cedric in the hayloft. "There were some complications but everything is more or less figured out now. We're ready to move forward."

Cedric stared at Sofia curiously as she stood before him with something in hand under her cloak. He had assumed it was a wand so it came as quite a surprise when she produced a wine bottle that had been emptied of its contents and refilled with a familiar, florescent green fluid. He looked the bottle over a moment before returning his eyes to Sofia's face. "What is that?"

"It's a potion that will help bring back your memories." Sofia said, clutching the bottle tightly. "These memories will come to you as dreams so it won't take effect immediately."

"Dreams?" Cedric asked, cocking an eyebrow at the bottle in the woman's hands. "Why are we using this? Why not a wand?"

"I wasn't able to get another wand." Sofia replied. "Only a handful of witches stayed in Enchancia after the magic ban so we're limited on what is available to us. Without a wand this is our only option."

Cedric reached for the bottle and took it from Sofia's hands to examine it closely. Without even needing to bring it to his nose he could smell that it was something he'd had experience with before. His eyes flickered up to Sofia's face dubiously before looking back down at the bottle. "This is what Grimtrix gave me. His experimental potion."

"What?" Sofia's eyes widened before her brow furrowed in confusion. "But... but that doesn't make any sense. He was very adamant, he didn't want me returning your memories to you. Why would he give you something that would do that anyway?"

"I don't know." Cedric replied quietly. "Of course, he never gave me quite this much. Only a teaspoon at a time. And he never told me the reason for it."

Sofia looked Cedric over in worry at the thought. Grimtrix's actions seemed in conflict with what he'd said to her about keeping Cedric oblivious about his past. His motives for this were an absolute mystery and there had to be something to it, though it wasn't something she felt she needed to fret over at the moment. She had much bigger concerns. She motioned to the bottle and looked to Cedric expectantly. "You should drink it. The sooner you drink the sooner you can go to sleep. Then you'll dream and hopefully with those dreams will come the knowledge that will help get Rhys back."

Cedric looked from the bottle to Sofia once more, a disconcerting realization creeping over him at the idea of drinking the potion. "Miss Sofia, what happens afterward? I'll have those memories but without a wand..."

Sofia let out an uncomfortable sigh and took a seat on the hay covered floor of the loft. She knew where Cedric was going with his words before he trailed off and despite the uncomfortable subject she knew she had to answer him. "I'm really hoping that Indigo will let me use her wand to wipe your memory when this is all over but there's always the possibility that you'll have to retain these memories."

"I was afraid you would say that." Cedric said in disappointment as he took a seat beside Sofia and sat the bottle at arms length away. He stared at it warily, afraid to drink it at the thought of what it would do and the fact that its effects were potentially irreversible.

"Cedric, I know this isn't ideal." Sofia said meekly. "I know this isn't what we agreed upon but I still need you to do this. Please."

Cedric sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned his attention to Sofia and wrapped his arms around himself tightly. "I'm going to be honest, Miss Sofia, this scares the absolute hell out of me. I used to want to know who I was so badly but now that I've had a glimpse of the monster I used to be the last thing I want is to regain those memories. Knowing that there's a possibility I might not be free of them ever again is even scarier. I don't want to be that person. It terrifies me to think of what I'll become and what might happen to us as a result."

"T-to _us_?" Sofia stammered, blinking at Cedric in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Cedric locked eyes with Sofia momentarily before darting them away. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Cedric, please." Sofia said, scooting ever so slightly closer to him. "You said _us_. What did you mean by that?"

Cedric shifted a bit uncomfortably and returned his gaze to he woman reluctantly. "Miss Sofia, I-I've made it no secret how I feel about you. I love you and I... I know that it's probably just a foolish fantasy but I was thinking that we might, perhaps, remain together after this."

Sofia stared at Cedric with wide eyes, not entirely certain how to respond to him. "Y-you thought that we would stay together?"

"I don't mean to say that I actually believed it would happen. It was just a thought I had." Cedric explained quickly. "I'm not really sure what you plan to do after this. I don't know what you intend to do about your husband, whether you mean to return to him or not. I'm not here to make judgments either way and if you choose to be with him, that's your business. After all, you have children together and from what I've read, marital bonds are considered to be extremely important in society so I would understand, in a way." He paused and averted his gaze again as he let out a heavy sigh. "But if you chose not to return to him I... I would be there for you. I would _like_ to be there for you, I mean, to help you and keep you safe."

Sofia's heart skipped a beat at Cedric's words. The very idea that he'd been thinking about staying by her side, eager to care for her and protect her, was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She stared at him, absolutely flabbergasted and unsure what to say. She drew in a sharp breath just as he lifted his eyes to make contact with hers and she could see the level of heartbreak in them. "Cedric-"

"Miss Sofia, you don't have to say anything. I realize that you don't feel the same for me as I do for you and that's perfectly fine. I was a murderer and a monster; _not much better of a man than Grimtrix_ , I believe were your words." Cedric did his best to muster a small, lopsided smile as he tried to maintain eye contact with the woman despite how badly it hurt to hold her gaze. "Why would you want to have someone like that around? I'm sure you can't wait to be rid of me."

"Cedric..." Sofia shook her head as the tears that had risen to her eyes began to fall. "It isn't that I want to be rid of you. It's just that I-"

"It's okay, Miss Sofia. I understand." Cedric said softly as he reached up to catch a tear that had cascaded down her cheek. "Even with a wand and the ability to remove the memories, I'm sure the idea of having me around would've been the last thing that you wanted. Now that there's a possibility I'll have to retain those awful memories you'll want to distance yourself from me even more-so. It's only logical." He lowered his eyes to the ground once more and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm well aware that it was stupid of me to hope for some sort of future with you. And... I suppose it doesn't really matter what becomes of me after I drink that wretched potion because once we part ways you-"

Cedric found himself silenced then in the most peculiar and wonderful way. Sofia had turned to him, grabbed him by the fabric of his cloak and pressed her mouth over his. Tears were streaming down her face and her body was quaking but she was kissing him and that brought a whole new mess of tangled thoughts jumbling about in his head. He tried to ignore the thoughts for the time being because the kiss was far too delightful to let anything taint it.

He sat lip-locked with her for a moment before gently pushing her back so that he could brush away the tears from her face. She was staring up at him, her beautiful cerulean eyes dancing from the light seeping in through the worn boards of the barn walls and reflecting off the tears that remained. He made an effort to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat and opened his mouth to question her, though that ended in failure when she leaned in and grabbed his cloak once more to pull him into another kiss.

This was a far more forceful interaction; lips parting to allow tongues to meet, slow and timid at first but swiftly drifting into the realm of needful and overwhelming.

It felt as though someone had knocked the air from his lungs as Sofia pressed forward. Her hands had moved into his hair and she was guiding him in a deep, passionate kiss. His own hands felt empty and eager to touch any part of her that she would allow. He moved one hand cup the back of her head while the other fell to the small of her back. He could feel her shifting, drawing closer to him until he found her seated in his lap.

Things were beginning to happen to his body, innate in their nature though they still gave him cause for panic. His breath was shallow and his heart was pounding so erratically it felt as though it might beat out of his chest. He was quite certain that Sofia could feel the rigid length of him pressing itself eagerly against her through the fabric of their clothing. It was all wonderful and perplexing and, if he was being honest, a bit terrifying as well.

In his mind he was conflicted. The things he was feeling were intoxicating and although the sensations were relatively new to him the knowledge of what was happening to him and why was not lost on him. He'd read his fair share of books and he understood not only the mechanics but the social constructs as well. What they were doing would certainly be frowned upon from a moral standpoint, particularly because Sofia was a married woman.

To make matters worse, he was well aware that she had complicated feelings for her husband and those weren't things that were simply going to go away in the wake of a few heated moments. The last thing he wanted was to cause her any further difficulties down the line, even if the only thing he could picture himself doing in that moment was lowering her to the floor of the loft and letting his every visceral desire take over.

He forced himself to pull back before his basest instincts could grab hold of him. He gulped for air and kept unsteady hands on Sofia to keep her at bay as she continued to pull at him almost desperately. "M-Miss Sofia, we sh-shouldn't be doing this. You have a husband and-"

Sofia pushed past Cedric's vain attempts to hold her back, reclaiming his mouth against hers so that he could no longer protest.

She was full of turbulent emotions, battling herself over her own actions. There would be no going back from this point, she realized, especially if he regained his memories permanently. She would never be able to escape from him after this because he would never let her get away. Every instinct was telling her that she should run as far as she could from him and the feelings he was igniting within her but the only thing she wanted to do was pull him against her and never let him go. She felt as though she didn't want to be without him ever again and though she understood fully that those feelings were likely to change with the reclamation of his memory, it didn't seem to matter terribly much at the moment.

She pulled back from the kiss and gasped for air as she clasped his face in her hands. "Don't ever leave me, Cedric."

"I won't." Cedric blurted out thoughtlessly, eager to agree with whatever she demanded of him. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her tightly against him as she kissed him hungrily once more. All former concerns were pushed to the wayside upon her request that he never leave her. Those simple words expressed far more than even her kiss could and he knew that despite his earlier beliefs, she felt just as strongly for him as he did for her. Morality and marriage be damned, he was not going to let anything stop him from being with the woman he loved.

Sofia gasped as she felt Cedric easing her from his lap to return her to the floor of the hayloft. She looked up at him and the heavy blush on his face as he pulled back long enough to raise tentative hands to untie his cloak from around his shoulders. She had little patience for this school-boy shyness he was exuding and it was practically torture to watch him undress. The tunic he wore was next to go, joining the cloak in a somewhat calculated pile on the floor beside her. Her anxious hands flew to the latch that kept her own cloak in place and she tore the fabric from her body to spread it across the crude pallet Cedric was forming over the hay.

Her heart was in her throat as she looked to him. He was kneeling before her, sliding uneasy fingers under the delicate cap sleeves of her dress to push the soft muslin garment down at an agonizingly slow pace. His eyes were so intent on hers and speaking to her soul all that he was thinking and feeling.

He wanted her, _needed her_ , now and always.

Despite the warm summer air her flesh prickled with goosebumps as he painstakingly removed the dress from his path. The paper-thin chemise she wore underneath was just as cautiously discarded and both items joined the growing pile to her left.

Trembling hands were then pulling her up with care and repositioning her onto the makeshift bed in trepidation. Her own body was quivering in anticipation as Cedric fumbled with his trousers for what felt like an eternity before he successfully freed his legs. He bunched the pants up quickly and reached to ease her head up, giving her something of a pillow to further assure her comfort.

Then he knelt over her, supporting himself on one arm while his free hand moved to grace over her cheek. She could see a level of uncertainty on his features as his fingers drifted to her shoulder and down her arm, stroking her flesh gently as though he was acquainting himself with her body. Although it had been less than a year since he had touched her so intimately it felt as though it had been a lifetime and she was starving for the feel of him. Her body arched into his hand as it trailed across her breasts cautiously, gracing each pert nipple before moving lower to her abdomen.

She felt a momentary flicker of insecurity then. Her form had changed dramatically over the course of the past nine months and although she had done what she could to repair her body for her journey, there were still some things that magic couldn't heal. The marks etched into her flesh by the growth of her womb were apparent, even in the minimal light peeking in through the cracks of the barn. Her stomach was no longer the flat, taught surface it once used to be either. Fears that Cedric might not find her attractive any longer began to prey on her mind and caused her to flinch away from his touch rather than embrace it.

He seemed to sense her hesitation because he pulled back from her immediately, concern lining every inch of his face.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cedric asked as his eyes floated over the face of the woman beneath him. He found an expression there too unfamiliar to read and it gave him nothing but worry that he had done something wrong. "If this isn't what you want, I'll-"

"I don't want you to stop." Sofia whispered as she wrapped her arms around her middle to cover herself. "It's just that... my body has changed since-"

Cedric shook his head immediately in protest of her self-criticism. "Miss Sofia, you are more lovely than I have words to describe. Please don't cover yourself."

Sofia shifted a bit, slowly unwrapping her arms from around her body. "But-"

"Your body tells a beautiful story." Cedric said, taking up one of the woman's hands to guide it to his face where he kissed her palm and flashed her an amorous smile. "You don't have to hide from me."

"Cedric..." Sofia spoke but the rest of her words diminished with a sigh as he took her mouth against his and kissed her tenderly. All her uncertainties began melting away one by one as he lowered himself over her. She parted her legs to make way for him and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the tip of him pressed against her opening.

Cedric pulled back from the kiss to look down at Sofia. He half expected to see apprehension on her face but she only stared up at him from under heavy eyelids, pleading with him non-verbally to continue. He sucked in a deep breath and pressed forward, sliding slowly and patiently into the soft haven that awaited him.

A moan of pleasure rose up loudly from Sofia's throat as she felt Cedric entering her. It had been so long, _too long_ , and it felt so, so wonderful. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her hands upon his back to encourage him as he began slight, measured thrusts within her. She wanted so much more but he was uncertain in his actions and she knew she would have to coax what she wanted out of him. She rolled her hips up against his to entice him, earning a loud gasp in reply. She repeated the action to ease him out of his timidness, again and again until he began responding to her need.

Cedric drove the length of himself deeper within Sofia as she brought her hips up to meet with his. A whimper of approval escaped her parted lips, sending a hot flash of desire shooting through him, enough to give him the confidence he needed to continue at this new pace. He held himself up on two trembling limbs as he took in the sight of the beautiful woman beneath him.

Her eyes were glossy with desire and her cheeks were flushed as she gasped and panted and moaned with his every thrust inside her. He was having a hard time keeping his own vocalizations in check. Every plunge into the fiery warmth of her womanhood tempted cries of pleasure that he tried desperately to swallow down for fear that he might displease her. It was difficult to mask, however. She was still matching his thrusts with her own tantalizing rhythm and her nails were beginning to dig into him which provided a strange sense of familiarity accompanied by feelings of lust and hunger for her. He lowered himself back over her to place soft, delicate pecks along her shoulder and that was when he lost the battle to remain silent. He couldn't help the string of audible expletives that fell shamefully from his mouth as her tongue darted out hotly against the whorl of his ear.

Sofia gave a pleased smirk as Cedric hissed his curses against her bare shoulder. The fact that she could elicit such a reaction from him only made her want to do so over and over until she had him at his breaking point. She pressed her open mouth to his throat and ran her tongue across the sensitive flesh there, stopping to lap at the rapid pulse beating underneath. She received a low groan from him before he quickened his movements, shifting to grab hold of her and pull her closer against him.

His left hand slipped underneath her and clasped her shoulder while the other trailed lower, gliding delicately over her backside before sliding down her thigh. He was tugging at her desperately so she appeased him by raising her leg to wrap around him, easing his access and allowing him deeper.

Her head fell back against the makeshift pillow as a throaty moan expelled itself from her lips at the feeling of the length of him striking so deeply within her. She wanted him to know that she approved, that she wanted more, so she grasped the back of his head and pulled him into a needy kiss as she began driving her hips upward much more forcefully.

"Damn it all..." Cedric breathed out against Sofia's lips as she rewarded him with vigorous reciprocation to his movements. "I-I feel like I can't get enough of you."

Sofia let her hand slide from the back of Cedric's head to his cheek and stared up at him longingly as she moaned in agreement. "Mmm... it's the same for me. It's been so long I almost forgot how it feels to be in your arms."

Cedric froze in his motions and pulled back to look at Sofia in confusion as her words fully registered through the fog their love-making had created in his mind. "Wait, th-this isn't the first time we..."

Sofia's eyes widened as she realized the fumble of her words. She stared at Cedric as he stared back at her, both of their faces frozen in mortification. "Cedric, I-"

"We've done this before." Cedric muttered, looking over Sofia's face for answers he knew she wouldn't give to him. His eyes remained locked with her worry-filled gaze for what felt like an eternity. Her chest was heaving and his heart was racing but it wasn't from their actions. It was the palpable intensity between the two of them at this new revelation.

The part of him that yearned to know the exact circumstances of their prior tryst was screaming for him to pull away from her and demand answers but that would lead to nowhere except disappointment. Sofia had kept many things from him and it seemed that she'd had a reason for every single one. This was likely no different, and although it hurt to think that she had hidden such information he knew there was certainly a reason for it.

He raised one hand cautiously to her face and brushed his fingers across her cheek. An affectionate smile returned to his features as he lowered himself down to whisper against her ear. "You know what? I love you, Miss Sofia. That's all that matters. I love you and I never want to be without you ever again."

Sofia gasped at Cedric's declaration. Tears were rising to her eyes and relief was flooding every inch of her. As he pulled back to look at her she felt overcome with emotion. She grasped the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss long enough to convey her feelings before she broke the contact so that she could vocalize them as well. "I love you, Cedric."

"Y-you do?" Cedric managed to ask before the lump rising in his throat cut off his ability to speak. He stared down at Sofia in awe, his heart swelling to the point it felt it might burst. He drew her into his arms and held her tightly as he reclaimed her mouth against his. Their tongues shared a delicate dance as she wrapped her arms around him and held to him as though she was never going to release him.

Her hips shifted, barely noticeable at first but the longer they shared their kiss the more apparent her movements became. He returned the gesture, rocking against her enough to bring forth whimpers of pleasure, not only from her but himself as well. Everything was so overwhelming in that instant it was almost too much. Then Sofia broke their kiss and let fall a beautiful cry of approval and he lost any bit of resolve he had left.

An intoxicating sensation rushed over him like a stampede of ecstasy as he felt Sofia flutter. She was clinging to him as needfully as he clung to her, both panting loudly into the electric atmosphere they had created between them. He felt his release come in pulsing waves, beating against his sanity until it felt like there was nothing left. When the rapture ebbed it left them latched onto each other and gasping for breaths that seemed to never be enough. Euphoria was rushing in on him, filling him with more joy and warmth than he could ever recall feeling.

He pulled reluctantly away from Sofia but he didn't go far from her. He lowered himself to the makeshift bed beside her as he heaved for air. His hand drifted up to her cheek and to his delight, she rolled over to face him. The smile that crawled to his face was now making itself at home as he stared at the beautiful woman before him. "You said you love me."

Sofia nodded, admiring the joyful expression on her husband's face. "Yes I did."

"Did you mean it?" Cedric asked a bit apprehensively, though Sofia didn't seem the type to make such bold declarations if she didn't mean them.

"Yes, Cedric. I meant it." Sofia whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cedric replied as he continued to stare at her with so much adoration that it nearly hurt to look at her. She was returning his attention with equal affection; her open palm pressed warmly against his chest where his heart was beating wildly for her. He grasped the appendage and brought it to his lips to gift it with a kiss before replacing it securely in its previous spot. "Miss Sofia, I-"

"Just Sofia. Please." Sofia said with a small laugh and a shake of her head. "It feels so strange for you to call me _Miss_."

"Sofia." Cedric voiced cautiously. "I suppose there's no need for formalities now that we've... well, there was never any need, was there?" He looked her over hopefully, though he knew the likelihood of her answering any questions now were just as slim as when they had been in the midst of their act. "This wasn't the first time we..."

"Made love?" Sofia said quietly, her hand shrinking away from Cedric's chest only for him to capture it and place it back. She looked at him in uncertainty a moment before relenting to continue. "No, this wasn't the first time. But this was the first time it _felt_ like making love, at least for me, anyhow."

Cedric looked at Sofia in worry. Immediate concern that he had done something awful to her in their past filled him to the brim with panic. "I-I never forced you, did I? If I did-"

Sofia shook her head quickly to reassure Cedric as his features contorted in horror. "No, it was never anything like that. I was always a willing participant. I just... felt differently about you back then."

"You didn't love me." Cedric said knowingly. "Did I at least love you?"

Sofia looked Cedric over, wavering on whether or not to answer truthfully. Too much information and he might realize that he was the wretched husband she had spoken so harshly about. Discovering that now without the aid of his memories to ease him into the idea might be far too upsetting for him to accept. She lowered her gaze away from him and took in a deep breath before she responded. "You told me that you did but because of the man you were I had a hard time believing it. Knowing what I know now though, I was wrong to doubt you back then. I certainly don't doubt you now."

"I'm glad." Cedric replied, smiling widely as he ran his hand across Sofia's cheek and into her hair. "If I felt anything for you then like I feel for you now I must have loved you fiercely. I'm sorry that you had reason to doubt that back then, but if you'll let me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life giving you every reason not to doubt me ever again... starting with this."

Sofia watched in curiosity as Cedric pulled away from her and reached out to take the bottle he had earlier placed away from him as though it was poison. She stared wide eyed as he brought the bottle to his lips and chugged the potion down without hesitation. When he was finished he moved back to where she lay and scooped up her hands, alternating loving kisses along them.

"Let's get some sleep." Cedric said as he reclaimed his spot beside the woman. "And hopefully, come tomorrow, I'll have everything I need to bring Rhys back to you."

Sofia looked Cedric over in silent adoration as he pulled her into his arms. She allowed her head to rest against his chest, hoping beyond all hope that he would indeed wake with the knowledge required to bring their son back to them. Her eyes fluttered shut as she snuggled up to him, taking real, shameless comfort in his arms for the first time. "Goodnight, Cedric."

"Goodnight, my love..."

* * *

AN #2: Chapter title comes from "Tonight Tonight" by Smashing Pumpkins which has been a HUGE inspiration for this chapter waaaaaaaaay back when I was still working on Offer Your Throat to the Wolf so I highly suggest giving the lyrics a read or listening to the song (though, if you're one of those people who just can't stand Billy Corgan's voice, there are plenty of covers out there to listen to as well.)

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	11. Memories (Part One)

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay, everyone. A family friend recently became ill suddenly and has since passed away.

It is for this reason that I will be taking a short break from this story until affairs are in order, but I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long without any notice so I offer you this chapter and an explanation. I am hoping to be back by February 3rd with regular updates for you.

Thank you so much for your patience and understanding in this difficult time.

* * *

Sofia awoke with a soft groan as she stretched languidly across the pile of clothing that had served as her bed for the night. The lingering scent of intimacy hung in the air, mingling with the smell of freshly harvested hay. It brought with it memories of not only what had occurred between her and Cedric just yesterday but of their time in the loft before, intense and tempestuous as it was. A sigh escaped her lips at the memory. She found herself filled with a new sense of heat that didn't stem from the warmth of the barn and she reached over to touch her husband, eager just to feel his body against hers.

But as she felt around for Cedric she quickly realized he was not beside her. Her eyes popped wide in instant concern and she bolted up to find herself alone in the loft. She rose from her spot and peered over the edge to the barn floor below but there was still no sign of life.

Panic took over for her as she grabbed her dress and pulled it on rather haphazardly before she practically flew down the ladder. Her feet carried her like wings to Ruby's front door where she didn't bother knocking. She threw open the door and called out frantically into the house to anyone who may be listening. "He's gone!"

"No he isn't." Baileywick said as he entered the foyer upon hearing Sofia's cry. He looked the young woman over, taking note of her disheveled appearance but made no vocal judgments. He'd heard well enough what they had been up to out in the barn but it certainly wasn't the first time so he retained his remarks for later. "Your idiot husband-"

"Don't call him that. Please." Sofia said with a trembling voice. She allowed herself a moment to regain her breath and tried to calm her pounding heart before she looked to Baileywick hopefully. "Where is he?"

"He's in the kitchen." Baileywick replied. "Imagine my surprise when I found him there. You weren't supposed to bring him back to Enchancia, Sofia."

"I didn't have any other choice." Sofia said quietly. "Grimtrix-"

"Broke the wand. Yes, I'm aware of what has occurred." Baileywick said with a sigh and crossed arms.

Sofia lowered her gaze from Baileywick's face. She could tell that he was displeased and indeed, he had every right to be. When she had first come to him pleading to know Cedric's location he had refused to tell her, insisting that it would only cause trouble and heartache. She had reasoned with his emotional side, made a case for her situation with her sons and managed to convince him to tell her the whereabouts of her husband. There was only one condition to be adhered to; Cedric was never to set foot on Enchancian soil ever again.

Now as she stood in front of the former castle steward she felt ashamed for facilitating Cedric's return to the very place she had sworn to Baileywick she would never let him go. "I-I'm sorry, Baileywick. I never meant for-"

"Don't apologize, Sofia." Baileywick said softly as he moved to pull the woman into his embrace. "You're worried for your children. I understand entirely."

Sofia let a few silent tears fall as she pressed her face against Baileywick's chest. "Thank you, old friend."

"Any time, sweetheart." Baileywick said affectionately as he kissed the top of the young woman's head. He then pulled back from her and placed is hand upon her shoulder as he walked with her in the direction of the kitchen. "I should warn you, Miss Ruby is a nervous wreck at the moment."

A small laugh bubbled up from Sofia's throat but she quickly stifled it as she entered the living room to find Ruby peering out the windows and wringing her hands together. She forced a smile at her friend as the woman glanced over at her but the smile was short lived.

"Sofia, do you have any idea what he's done!?" Ruby cried out as she bolted over to the other woman.

Sofia's heart sank at the thought that Cedric, having regained some of his memories, had perhaps done something awful. She looked at Ruby nervously and began fidgeting with her own hands. "What did he do?"

"He walked straight up to the front door and knocked!" Ruby said in exasperation. "He could have been spotted! If anyone finds out he's here-"

A bit of relief washed over Sofia at the other woman's words. Though she knew Ruby was right to be concerned about Cedric standing in plain sight at the front door it was certainly the smallest of sins he could have committed. "I'm sorry about that. I told him to stay in the barn."

"Well, he didn't." Ruby replied. "And I had to bring him in because I couldn't just leave him out there for the world to see! So now he's in my house. I have Enchancia's most wanted criminal _in my house_. I'm going to be hanged for treason for sure over this!"

"No you're not. I won't let that happen to you." Sofia said as she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You've done more for me than most people ever would and I can't thank you enough for that, Ruby. There is no way I would allow my parents to do any such thing to you. Just get back to keeping an eye out and I'll try to get him out of here as quickly as I can... okay?"

"Okay." Ruby said with an eager nod.

Sofia watched as Ruby turned back to looking out the window. Once the woman was occupied she continued on through the living room, past the dining room and into the kitchen at the back of the house. That was where her eyes fell on something peculiar; her husband standing side by side with Lily at the counter and very intent on whatever it was the witch was showing to him.

It caught her off guard to see the two working in tandem given the centuries old prejudice between witches and sorcerers. She tried to speak several times but words failed her before she finally just cleared her throat to gain their attention.

Cedric peeled his eyes from Lily's work to glance in the direction of an intrusive noise but when he saw that it was Sofia he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good morning my love... how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, I suppose." Sofia answered, her brow crinkling as she fully took in the sight before her, empty bottles and vials littering the kitchen counter and several herbs spread every which-way. "I don't mean to interrupt but... what exactly are you two doing?"

"Miss Lily is teaching me how to make more of the _recordatio_ potion." Cedric said, motioning to the witch by his side and the nearly completed potion they had been working on.

"You're teaching the recipe to him?" Sofia asked, shifting her eyes from Cedric to Lily in questioning. "Why?"

"He was very disappointed to find that he hadn't dreamed anything helpful in regards to bringing your son back to you." Lily explained. "I offered to make more potion and he insisted that I show him how to do it so that he can make it for himself in the future."

"Just in case." Cedric added, reaching out to take Sofia's hand. "I don't know how long it will take to recover the memories I need but I want to be sure that I know how to do this. Miss Lily said you know how to make it too so between the three of us we should be able to brew plenty."

Sofia blinked up at Cedric before she returned her gaze to Lily, still somewhat stunned by the sight. "I-I'm glad that you offered to teach him this... all things considered. But what about Lucinda? Aren't you worried that she-"

"Oh, she won't be awake for some time." Lily replied with a smile. "She spent her night like she does most nights, drowning her anger and sorrows in hard liquor. In the time it would take for her to wake up we could make twenty batches of this potion."

"That's all well and good." Sofia said, turning her attention back to her husband. "But you shouldn't have come here, Cedric. It was dangerous and you could have been spotted, not to mention you have Ruby in an absolute frenzy."

Cedric looked to Sofia in fear that he'd upset her. "I'm so sorry, my love. I was only trying to get more of the potion. The dreams I had last night were... enlightening... but they weren't the dreams we were hoping for."

Sofia looked over Cedric's face as his features shifted in discomfort. It was clear that his dreams hadn't been pleasant, though she was afraid to ask just what they had consisted of. She supposed he might tell her at a later time when they weren't in the company of virtual strangers, but judging by the look in his eyes she was fairly certain she didn't really want to know what he'd remembered. She clutched his hand tightly and offered him a small smile to alleviate the concerns that had taken over his face. "It's okay, Cedric."

Cedric returned Sofia's smile with an uneasy one and gripped her hand. He brought the appendage up to his lips and kissed it delicately when the sound of yet another person clearing their throat entered his ears. His attention darted to an elderly man standing behind his beloved, gaze narrowed and arms crossed. Though he did not initially recognize the man, an overwhelming sense of shame filled him as they locked eyes. He dropped Sofia's hand immediately and reached out timidly to greet the older man. "G-good morning sir. I'm-"

"I'm well aware of who you are." Baileywick said, looking Cedric over with a scowl. "It appears as though I'm the only one here who remembers _just exactly_ who you are."

"Baileywick, not now." Sofia said, turning to plead with the elderly man. "Please, he doesn't remember anything."

"Wait, B-Baileywick?" Cedric said in surprise, examining the face that was far more aged than the tiny recollection now contained within his mind. "You look so... old!"

Sofia's eyes widened as she whipped around to face Cedric. "You remember him?"

"Vaguely." Cedric answered, looking the man up and down. "The memory isn't entirely clear, though it seemed you were much taller than me at the time. I must've been a child."

"Yes, well, that was a _long_ time ago." Baileywick said coldly. "And things have changed significantly since those days."

Sofia continued to look at her husband, searching his face for information. "What about me? Do you remember me at all? Calista, Cordelia, your mother and father? Wormwood?"

"Wormy..." Cedric said softly, his brow furrowing. "I remember Wormwood and my mother and father as well. Cordelia is... my sister?"

"Yes!" Sofia said with an eager nod, grasping Cedric's hands. "What else do you remember!? Anything at all!?"

Cedric looked down at Sofia remorsefully. The truth was that he remembered many things, _awful_ things, things that he was certain had helped to shape him into the monster he eventually became. Unfortunately none of those things were going to help bring her son back to her so he didn't dare speak of them. Instead he shook his head solemnly and let out a sigh of regret. "Outside of a handful of childhood memories, I don't remember a thing."

Sofia stared up at Cedric and the expression on his face. Although she was indeed disappointed by the memories he'd obtained she didn't want to let him see it. She gifted him with a smile and gave his hands a tight squeeze. "It's okay. We'll try again tonight."

"Yes, tonight." Cedric replied with a nod, though the thought of actually obtaining even more memories like the ones he'd dreamed about left him with an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course he wasn't about to let Sofia see how truly reluctant he was so he forced a smile and motioned back to the work on the counter. "Let's finish up this potion, shall we?"

Sofia reciprocated Cedric's smile and moved to join him when she felt Baileywick clasp her elbow gently. She looked to the elderly man as he pulled her from the kitchen and back into the dining room to speak to her with a concerned look on his face. A sigh escaped her lips as she crossed her arms and kept her eyes to the ground. "Baileywick, please spare me the lecture. I already know what you're going to say."

"No you don't." Baileywick replied calmly. "I'm not going to say a word about _that man_. I merely wanted to ask if you are certain that this potion of Miss Lily's is the most prudent way to achieve what you're after."

Sofia blinked up at Baileywick in thought at his words. "I... I guess I don't really know. Right now it seems like the only option available to me. Without a wand I can't reverse the _oblivio_ enchantment and there is no other way of restoring his memory."

"Yes, I understand." Baileywick said with a nod. "However, I fear that it may take far longer than we can afford. Sofia, sweetheart, we are running out of time. Indigo is doing everything within her power to maintain Rowyn's state but even with Miss Lily's rejuvenation potion, she is growing weary. I fear she won't be able to keep this up for much longer."

"I know." Sofia said, shifting to wrap her arms around herself. "I know time isn't something we have a lot of. We have even less now that I've had to bring Cedric all the way back here. I wish that the potion wasn't our only option but with Indigo's wand unavailable and Lucinda being so difficult this is the only option I have left."

Baileywick looked over the young woman's sad features before sucking in a deep breath. "There is, perhaps, one other option. I know that you're reluctant to consider it but... perhaps you should try asking Cedric's father for help."

Sofia's gaze snapped to Baileywick in disbelief at his words, her nails digging into the flesh of her arms at the thought. "No. That's _not_ an option."

Baileywick sighed and shook his head in response to Sofia. "Sweetheart, I understand your feelings on the matter but he may be able to help. I don't care how loyal to the throne he is, I highly doubt he would have turned over _all_ of his magical instruments. Surely he must have retained at least one wand."

"Oh, I'm sure that he did." Sofia retorted with a warble in her voice. "Likely the very wand that he used to place the seal on my amulet's powers at _Roland's_ behest."

Baileywick looked Sofia over, the pain on her features almost unbearable. He didn't want to press her too hard on the matter but he knew if he didn't make a case for this secondary recourse, all their struggles might be for naught. "I know that he's done more harm than good lately, particularly where you're concerned, but he might be more inclined to cooperate now... what with Winifred having passed and his grandchildren at risk-"

"Baileywick, please keep your voice down." Sofia whispered harshly, glancing back toward the kitchen to make certain that Cedric hadn't overheard. "He still doesn't know."

"And at this rate he might not ever." Baileywick said softly. "Sofia, it isn't that I don't understand the hurt and betrayal that you feel. You have every reason to feel as you do but... Sweetheart, at some point we have to start considering other options, as unpleasant and difficult as they may be."

Sofia averted her gaze from Baileywick once more, fearful to admit that he just might be right. Although seeking help from her estranged father-in-law certainly didn't feel like a viable option she knew it was something she needed to look at as a last resort, should things become far more dire than they already were.

She opened her mouth to respond to Baileywick that she would indeed consider turning to Goodwyn should all else fail but she was interrupted by Ruby entering the room swiftly. She turned her eyes to the other woman in enough time to see the grim expression cross her face as she stopped abruptly before them.

"We have a _major_ problem." Ruby said, looking between Sofia and Baileywick in a panic. "Somebody's here..."


	12. Memories (Part Two)

AN: Thank you everyone for being so patient during the past few weeks. Things are still a little hectic around here so it will be a bit longer before I can get back to updating twice a week. Hopefully once a week will be sufficient.

It's been long enough so I don't want to delay you further with this author's note. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

"What do you mean someone is here?" Sofia croaked out in concern. "A-at the front door?"

"No, thankfully, but I saw someone headed into the barn." Ruby replied.

Sofia's face fell as she looked down at herself, realizing immediately that she had left her chemise and cloak up in the loft alongside Cedric's belongings. Although the items weren't traceable back to the two of them specifically it still showed that there had been someone sleeping in the barn which would cause Ruby nothing but problems if the royal guard found out, particularly if they dug through the sack and found the wand Cedric had confiscated from Grimtrix.

Worry filled her immediately and she reached out to clasp Ruby's hands. "How many guards were there!? Do they usually split up or do they stick together in their search?"

"They always split up but... well..." Ruby wrung her hands together and glanced behind her toward the window. "This didn't look like a guard. It was a single person wearing a cloak."

Ruby needn't say much else at that point; Sofia's blood was already running cold with the realization of who the other woman had likely seen entering the barn. She grasped her friend's shoulders tightly and gave her a gentle shake. "Get to the hidden room in the cellar... take Lily and Cedric with you. Don't come out until one of us comes for you."

Ruby began to breathe rapidly, looking Sofia over in fear. "What's going on? Why do we need to hide!?"

"Just do it, Ruby." Sofia commanded, giving her friend a gentle shove toward the kitchen. She then moved through the house to the window where she peered out in the direction of the barn, though she saw no movement at the moment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced back to see Baileywick eyeing her curiously. "It has to be Grimtrix. He's been following us."

"Then why aren't you leaving!?" Baileywick scolded. "You can sneak out through the kitchen and-"

"No." Sofia shook her head, returning her gaze out the window. "This isn't the first time he's found us. That tells me he has a trace on Cedric and he's using it to pinpoint our general location. If we leave he'll just keep following."

"So what's your plan?" Baileywick asked, joining her at the window to peer out.

Sofia glanced at the clock on the mantle above Ruby's fireplace. It was early, but not so early that one couldn't expect the royal guard to be up and on their rounds about the village. She returned her attention to the barn, keeping an eye out for any sign of Grimtrix. "Ruby said the royal guard comes here in search of me every day. Around what time does that usually happen?"

"I'm not sure." Baileywick replied, glancing at the young woman. "I'm almost always in the cellar keeping watch over Indigo and Rowyn. I'm typically too concerned about the guards finding the hidden door to note the time they come."

"We'll just have to stall then." Sofia said with a sigh. "Hopefully the guards will come soon."

"Yes, hopefully they will come soon." Grimtrix said with a chuckle as he stepped up behind Sofia and Baileywick with a wide grin. "Then they can find the lovely little present I'm going to leave for them; their _beloved_ princess."

Sofia whipped around in horror to find Grimtrix staring at her with a wicked smirk and Cedric at his side. Her gaze flew to her husband but his head was lowered in shame and she couldn't see his face. "Cedric..."

Cedric raised his eyes enough to reach Sofia's but Grimtrix swiftly grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his head down so that eye contact was impossible.

"Don't bother pleading with him." Grimtrix said, looking Sofia's distraught face over in pleasure. "I told you that he is _mine_ in every sense of the word. He belongs to me and he is going to return to me as soon as we're done here. Now..." He turned his attention to Cedric and motioned him forward. "Restrain her."

Cedric tensed and looked to Grimtrix in fear. "Grimtrix-"

"You will call me master!" Grimtrix bellowed, striking Cedric across his face with the back of his hand. "And you _will_ obey! I gave you a direct order!"

Sofia winced as Grimtrix struck her husband. It was an unbearable sight but not nearly as unbearable as when Cedric took a reluctant step in her direction. His eyes were downcast but she could see his face and the tears that were streaming down rapidly. "Cedric, wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Sofia." Cedric managed to whisper. "I... I can't refuse him."

Sofia took a step back but it only left her pressed up against the wall. It was then that Baileywick stepped in front of her, brandishing a small blade he had pulled from his boot. "Baileywick, no! Please don't hurt him!"

"It's him or you, Sofia." Baileywick said, holding the dagger in Cedric's direction. "Believe me, it's not a difficult choice to make."

Cedric looked to Baileywick pleadingly as he advanced toward them both. "Please don't let me hurt her, Baileywick."

Sofia stared at her husband as he continued toward them, clearly opposed to doing what Grimtrix demanded but unable to disobey. Realization struck her in that instant and her eyes flew from Cedric to the man manipulating him from the other side of the room. "An encroachment charm!"

"Oh, aren't you clever..." Grimtrix retorted with a chuckle. "Not nearly as fun of a charm to toy with as yours, I suppose, but it gets the job done nicely. Certainly has its merits as far as obedience goes, anyhow."

Sofia narrowed her glare on Grimtrix, knowing full well there was little she could do to stop the encroachment charm and its effects. She hadn't been able to rid herself of her own. She doubted she would be able to rid Cedric of his and she certainly would be defenseless to do anything about it at the moment. "So you'll have him restrain me and then what? Have him kill me?"

"Actually I'll be the one doing the killing." Grimtrix replied with a smile. "But first we're going to have a little... _fun_."

"Master, please no!" Cedric cried out, turning to look back at the man with a tearful gaze. "You don't have to hurt her and you don't have to kill her! Please, Master... please just let her go!"

"Cease your mewling, Icarus!" Grimtrix shouted furiously. "I don't know why you're so beholden to the cunt! You mean absolutely nothing to her!"

"Th-that's not true." Cedric said, fighting back his feelings of despair and fear to face the man bravely. "She loves me and I-"

"Is _that_ what she told you?" Grimtrix interrupted with a snort. "Oh Icarus, you really are such a fucking idiot. She doesn't love you! Who do you think it was that stripped you of your memories and sent you off into the world?"

Cedric went rigid at Grimtrix's words. He turned slowly to face Sofia, pain striking him to his very core as their eyes met. "I-is that true, Sofia? Are you the one who removed my memory?"

Sofia stared at Cedric, tears filling up in her eyes to match his own tearful stare. "Cedric, I... I didn't have any other choice! With the way things were-"

"She had a choice! She chose to discard you like a piece of garbage! _I'm_ the one who took you in! I fed you, I clothed you, I kept a roof over your head! I gave you a purpose in this world when she left you to the wolves!" Grimtrix said through clenched teeth. "Even now, she only wants you around because she needs something from you. As soon as you fulfill that purpose she'll discard you again. Whatever pretty little lies she's fed you about some fantastical world where the two of you will live _happily ever after_ , it isn't going to happen. Your marital bonds mean nothing to her. They never have."

Cedric felt as though the air had been knocked out of him at Grimtrix's declaration. His eyes widened over Sofia in disbelief as he took a staggering step backward. "O-our... marital bonds?"

Sofia's heart sank as she saw the look of horror come across Cedric's features when realization hit him. She pushed past Baileywick on instinct and reached out for her husband, though the former castle steward caught her and held her back. "Cedric, I-I'm so sorry! I never meant for-"

"What the fuck is all this shouting about!?" Lucinda roared angrily as she teleported herself into the living room from her bed. It took a moment for her blurry vision to focus but when it did her blood boiled at what she saw. Her eyes locked on Cedric's and she pointed her wand at him without hesitation. " _You_!"

"Lucinda, don't!" Sofia cried, yanking from Baileywick's hold to block the path of the witch's wand.

"Get out of my way, Sofia." Lucinda said coldly, keeping her wand steady in Cedric's direction. "This has been a long time coming. Honestly, I should have done it the first time you brought the fucker here."

Baileywick's eyes darted from the women in front of him to the two sorcerers distracted by the conflict. He wasn't going to hesitate to take advantage of the confusion that Lucinda's appearance in the room provided. With everyone's attention on the disgruntled witch it was a fairly easy task to step up behind Cedric and strike the younger man in the back of the head, incapacitating him and rendering him harmless. He then turned his sights on Grimtrix, though the other man was immediately on the defensive with a wand in hand, pointed at Sofia.

"Take another step and I'll fill her so full of lightning she'll cook from the inside out." Grimtrix warned, smirking widely. "Just like those other two bitches."

"What the fuck did you just say!?" Lucinda snapped, turning her wand toward the ominous man threatening her once good friend. "What other two?"

Sofia's eyes widened in horror as she realized Grimtrix had come in through the kitchen where she had sent Ruby to gather Lily and Cedric. She stumbled backward into Baileywick just as he reached out to catch her. "Ruby and Lily... n-no!"

"The little blonde one never saw it coming." Grimtrix said with a chuckle as Sofia began to take short, panicked breaths. "But you should have seen the look on the other one's face. It was delicious."

Lucinda narrowed her gaze on the man before her and stepped toward him furiously until he turned his wand on her. "You killed my friends..."

"And likely half of your coven." Grimtrix replied, a devilish smile spreading across his face as he taunted the young witch.

Lucinda puffed up at the man's words, an entirely new sense of rage filling her. Her grip on her wand tightened and she bared her teeth at Grimtrix. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"Surely you don't think someone as pathetic as Cedric could single-handedly take out an entire army of skilled witches and warlocks. Quite the opposite in fact, the sniveling coward was absolutely useless the moment his raven was killed. He left all of the work to me and one of our cohorts while he holed up in his tower and blubbered like an imbecile over the fucking bird." Grimtrix paused to glance down at Cedric's motionless form with a scowl. "Now that you've reminded me of it I'll have to punish him for _that_ as well."

"If anyone around here is going to be punished, it's you." Lucinda growled through gritted teeth.

A scoff fell from Grimtrix's lips as he cocked an eyebrow at the witch before him. "Don't make me laugh witchling. If it was so easy for me to kill half an army of your superiors just imagine how easy it's going to be for me to kill _you_."

"You don't pose as much of a threat as you think you do with your specialty wands." Lucinda replied. " _Mortis infensus!_ "

" _Warchod_..." Grimtrix muttered, holding up his hand to block what would have been an otherwise deadly attack from the young witch. He looked her over with a smirk as a stunned expression crossed her face. "I should mention that I don't necessarily need the wands."

Lucinda stared hard at Grimtrix, the smug look on the sorcerer's face only infuriating her more. Her eyes darted to the others in the room; Sofia nearly hysterical over the loss of their friends and Baileywick doing his best to simultaneously console her and protect her. Cedric lay sprawled on the floor, an easy target. A smile flitted across the witch's face as she pointed her wand back at Cedric, though her eyes focused on Grimtrix. "I assume you're the one who's had him all this time that he's been gone. Your little pet... you've come an awfully long way just to retrieve him. You definitely don't seem like a man of principles so that tells me that you _need_ him for something."

Grimtrix eyed the woman warily but he quickly forced a smile and shrugged. "You're trying to distract me. It won't work. Your precious princess is who I'm really after."

"No, I don't think so." Lucinda said as she took a step closer to Cedric. "If Sofia was all you're after you would have killed her the second she came to claim this pathetic waste of flesh." She paused to nudge Cedric's form with her foot and continued to smile widely at Grimtrix. "You wouldn't waste your time chasing her down all this way when you already had her defenseless at your doorstep. You're after _him_ and it seems to me that you need him alive. Maybe I should render him useless to you."

Sofia tensed in Baileywick's arms as she heard Lucinda's threat. She whipped around to see the witch standing over Cedric with her wand pointed dangerously close to the man's head. "Lucinda! Please don't!"

"Shut up, Sofia!" Lucinda barked, though her eyes never left Grimtrix's face. She continued speaking to the sorcerer, ignoring the new sobs that were barreling out of Sofia's mouth. "I've hated this man for so long, I've wanted nothing more than his corpse at my feet. After my mother was slaughtered during the uprising I swore that I would take revenge on the bastard responsible. Then my once good friend married the man I wanted to kill and that only complicated things for me, especially after she bore his children... but things couldn't be any clearer than they are in this moment. I _will_ get my revenge."

The witch stared hard at Grimtrix as he stood with his hand outstretched, clearly confident that he would be able to block whatever spell she cast. Indeed, hexes and death curses were typically slower to leave a wand given the heaviness of their nature but she had every bit of faith that her spell would reach Cedric first no matter how swift Grimtrix thought he was. " _Oblivio recantum."_

Sofia stared wide eyed as the words left Lucinda's lips and the jolt of power struck Cedric in the temple just before Grimtrix could shield against the spell. "L-Lucinda, you..."

"Don't say I never did you any favors." Lucinda said, casting a grin over her shoulder at Sofia. "Time for you to go now. I've got this under control."

"Lucinda, wait!" Sofia cried out, but she was too late to stop the wave of the witch's wand. As quickly as she could blink she found herself in the middle of the woods, still in Baileywick's arms with her husband on the ground in front of them. She felt Baileywick's hold on her ease away and she fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face. "She... she just-"

"She just did the most selfless thing imaginable." Baileywick interjected, kneeling to place his hand on Sofia's shoulder. "And we shouldn't let it be for nothing. We need to go..."

Sofia shook her head as she stared off into the distance. "She's going to die. Grimtrix is going to kill her just like he killed the others."

"You don't know that... she may very well best him." Baileywick offered, tugging at Sofia to pull her up. "Whatever the outcome, don't think that she isn't ready to accept it. She knows what she's doing."

Sofia continued to stare off as Baileywick pulled her to her feet. She felt unable to process everything that had just occurred within the past thirty minutes. When she had first opened her eyes for the day everything seemed like it was well on its way to being right for the first time in years and now two of her friends had lost their lives and a third was likely in the midst of a battle for her own. "I-I can't allow her to do this. I can't let her give her life for my sake. You have to take me back!"

"I'm not going to do that." Baileywick replied with a shake of his head. "Lucinda made her decision to stay behind and fight. She could have come with us if she wanted to... but you heard just as well as I did what she said to that man. She wants revenge on the one who killed her mother and clearly Cedric isn't the one that she blames for that anymore."

Sofia turned her gaze to her husband's still motionless form, even more tears streaming down her face now. "She reversed the enchantment... wh-when he wakes up he'll remember _everything_."

"Which is why we need to take advantage of this chance Lucinda has given us." Baileywick said softly.

Sofia watched as Baileywick stepped over to Cedric and hoisted the man up over his shoulder. He then gestured for her to follow him. It took every last ounce of strength she had to set her feet into motion but she managed. He seemed to know precisely where he was going as she followed along through the heavily wooded area. Eventually they came upon what appeared to be an old, abandoned cottage seated amidst the trees. There didn't appear to be any clear path to or from the structure which showed that it had been undisturbed for at least some time.

She watched as Baileywick entered the cottage without hesitation and placed her husband rather roughly onto the floor. She stepped into the structure cautiously, looking around at the singular room in questioning. "What is this place?"

"This is the cottage where I first brought you when I took you out of the castle and introduced you to the resistance." Baileywick answered. "I suppose it looks a bit different in the daylight, not to mention it hasn't seen use in some time. After Cedric was taken out of power the resistance abandoned it... though we retained ownership of it for emergency situations such as this. Honestly, I'm impressed Lucinda managed to remember this place. She always seemed to sleep through any discussions about escape plans and emergency protocol."

Sofia let out a heavy sigh and dropped to the ground beside Cedric. "I still cant believe she helped us escape..."

Baileywick knelt in front of the young woman and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sofia, you should know that whatever front Lucinda put up, she still cherished your friendship dearly. Thinking that you married the man who killed her mother was an incredibly painful concept for her. I can't imagine the amount of relief she must have felt when Grimtrix revealed himself as the culprit."

Sofia stared down at Cedric's unconscious form as tears once again began trickling down her cheeks. "I hope that I can thank her one day."

"She's resilient. You just might be able to." Baileywick said as he stood back up. He gave Sofia's head a gentle pat and cast her a sad smile. "Sweetheart, I have to go back to the farmhouse. Indigo and Jade are still in the cellar tending to Rowyn and even though I don't think Grimtrix will find them, they'll need my assistance."

"Y-you can't!" Sofia cried out, reaching to pull Baileywick back down. "Grimtrix will only hurt you too! I can't lose anyone else, Baileywick! Please don't go!"

" _Someone_ has to be there to look after Indigo. Jade can't do that on her own. Besides, I'm certain that Grimtrix will be gone by the time I arrive." Baileywick replied. He then produced the dagger he had brandished earlier and placed it into Sofia's hand as he glanced at her husband. "I want you to have this for protection, just in case."

Sofia caught Baileywick's glimpse at Cedric and she immediately shook her head. "Cedric would never... y-you need it more than I do."

"You need _something_ to arm yourself." Baileywick said, taking a step back so that Sofia could not hand the dagger back. He then turned to the door and averted his gaze from the young woman. "I have to go..."

Sofia placed the dagger aside and forced herself to her feet despite that she felt she had no strength left. She threw her arms around Baileywick and held to him tightly. "Please be safe!"

"I'll try my best." Baileywick said, offering a smile as he brushed away her tears. "Take care of yourself, Sofia."

Sofia closed her eyes as Baileywick pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled from her embrace. She then listened in sorrow as his footsteps led him out of the cottage and through the brush into the distance.

More sobs began to overwhelm her body. She dropped back down to the ground and draped herself over Cedric, clinging to his motionless form as she wept until her exhaustion became too much to bear and sleep eventually took her.


	13. Darling

AN: I'm afraid this chapter isn't terribly long but the next few chapters should make up for that. It's still looking like I'll only be updating once a week, maybe until at least March when I'll be able to return to bi-weekly updates and focus more time than current situations allow for.

Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much and I love reading everyone's reactions and thoughts, especially after all the craziness of the previous chapter!

I don't want to keep you too long with this author's note so please enjoy!

* * *

When Sofia opened her eyes she found herself in absolute darkness. Her initial concern was that she had slept well into the night but she soon realized that there was absolutely no ambient light entering her sight at all. There was only pitch black; unnatural darkness.

Far more alarming was the new sensation of hands taking hold of her wrists and pinning her to the hard ground from which she could not move. Familiar panic crept up on her as she realized she was blinded and defenseless, but with it came sorrow at the realization of who had likely been the cause of her helpless state. "Cedric... i-is that you?"

A chuckle fell from Cedric's lips and his grip on his wife's wrists tightened. "Of course it is, _darling_. Who else would it be?"

Sofia shifted in worry, though she quickly discovered that her lower half was also pinned to the floor with Cedric's legs on either side of her. Her eyes searched the darkness for any sign of light but she knew there was none and there certainly wouldn't be any until he saw fit to return her eyesight to her. "Cedric, I can't see anything. I-I'm scared."

"You _should_ be." Cedric hissed in response.

"Cedric, why?" Sofia whispered sadly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You should be grateful that this is the worst you're receiving." Cedric said through clenched teeth. "And you should consider yourself very lucky for that encroachment charm which you tried _so desperately_ to break. Quite frankly, I don't know if my love for you would've been enough to keep me from plucking that frigid thing you call a heart straight from your chest."

Heartbroken tears were now streaming down the sides of Sofia's face as she felt Cedric's grip on her wrists tighten even more. "Wh-what have I done?"

"What have you done? What have you done!?" Cedric repeated the question with a sardonic laugh. "Where do I begin!? You _robbed_ me of every memory I ever had, hellish though they may have been, so that you could take back the knowledge that I fathered not one but _two_ children with you! You sent me off into the world with no concern about where I might end up, only for me to fall into the hands of the most twisted and sadistic bastard to ever walk Enchancian soil! And then... _oh_ _then_... when you finally come to collect me because you need my help you have the _audacity_ to manipulate the residual emotions I felt for you to keep me beholden to you! You want to speak of what a monster your husband is... you should look in a mirror, _my_ _darling wife_."

Sofia shook her head, more tears springing forth from her eyes. "Cedric, I-"

"You should have just let me hang for my crimes. It would have been the far more compassionate thing to do." Cedric growled, easing one hand off of Sofia's wrist to place over her eyes. " _Obliterro caecus_..."

Sofia gasped as her vision returned to her. She stared up at Cedric's hand until he pulled the appendage away to reveal his face. There was clear fury on his features but his eyes were red and worn looking as though he had been crying. With one hand now free she reached to touch him, though he drew away from her too swiftly for her to make contact. She sat up as he moved further from her and her initial concern was to reach out to him once more but she was stopped when she noticed a strange sensation on her left hand.

She turned her eyes downward to find clumps of black and silver hair matted to her palm by a sticky, reddish substance. Upon closer examination she determined it to be blood. Her gaze flew to Cedric to see his back turned to her and that was when she realized his hair had been chopped back to the length he had always kept it for as long as she had known him. Her eyes trailed down to find one of his hands bandaged in what appeared to be a strip of fabric cut from her dress.

Disbelief began to fill her as she realized what he had done. She stood slowly and took a hesitant step toward him. "Cedric... did you try to break the encroachment charm?"

Cedric clenched his jaw tightly and shifted to cross his arms. He could hear his wife's footsteps approaching, an action that he didn't want to deal with at the moment. "Stay back, Sofia."

Sofia halted in her footsteps and looked at the back of the man's form in hurt. "Cedric-"

"Yes, I tried to break the encroachment charm." Cedric muttered, turning to look at his wife with a glare. "Silly me for thinking you actually meant it when you said you love me. Just another ruse..."

Sofia shook her head immediately in response to her husband. "Cedric, that's not-"

"Spare me, Sofia." Cedric said coldly. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies."

Sofia's gaze fell to her hand and the clumps of hair she was now clutching. Her eyes then traveled back up to Cedric's scowl and her heart dropped into her stomach. "D-did you try to remove the encroachment charm so that you could hurt me without hurting yourself?"

A titter escaped Cedric's lips and he turned his back to Sofia once more. "What the fuck do you think?"

Sofia dropped to her knees at the venom in her husband's voice, taking his response to mean that he did in fact intend to do her harm. A loud sob rose up from deep within her and she covered her mouth with her right hand in an attempt to stifle it. She was taken off guard, however, when she felt Cedric grab her hand and tear it away from her mouth.

"Stop your crying. We have far more important things to do than sit here sniveling." Cedric ordered before dropping the appendage as quickly as he had snatched it up. "Where are we and how far is it from my father?"

"Y-your f-father?" Sofia croaked, raising her gaze to his face in confusion.

"Yes. My father." Cedric replied in annoyance. "You want me to retrieve _our_ son... I will need some things to do so. Considering the current situation with your witch friends, I know I won't be getting anything I need from them."

"Your father isn't going to help us, Cedric." Sofia said quietly. "He's a man of duty, not family."

Cedric scoffed at his wife's response. "You think I don't know that? I know that far better than anyone but I still need whatever supplies he's squirreled away in order to get our son back. Does he still reside at Mystic Meadows or did that place become another casualty in your father's war on magic?"

"I-it's still in operation, to my knowledge, though the name has changed and magic is strictly forbidden." Sofia answered. "Last I heard, your father is responsible for ensuring that no one there is going against the law."

"Of course he is." Cedric replied sharply. "I'm sure he's doing a marvelous job of that for everyone except himself and my mother."

Sofia flinched at Cedric's statement, realizing she had neglected to inform him of his mother's passing. She raised her eyes to him worriedly and spoke in a meek voice, knowing he would not receive the news at all gracefully. "Cedric, u-uhm... th-there's something I n-need to tell you."

"Oh, _now_ there's something you need to tell me." Cedric said, shooting his wife an irritated glare. "And what would that be?"

"Y-your mother..." Sofia began, clutching the fabric of her dress as she lowered her gaze. "I-I'm not certain of the exact circumstances in which it happened. A-all I know is th-that sh-she... she..."

Cedric's eyes widened and he reached down to clasp Sofia's shoulders, yanking her to her feet in one swift movement. "Your next words had best not be to tell me that my mother died while you had me discarded from the world!"

Tears filled up in Sofia's eyes at the expression on her husband's face; disbelief and agony wrapped in a blanket of rage. "I-I'm so sorry, Cedric..."

Cedric released his hold on his wife and turned from her immediately, starting out the door of the cottage. He could hear her voice calling to him though it was barely audible over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He continued out the door without so much as a glance backward, storming several yards into the thicket before the sensation of his wife's hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. He whirled around to face her, teeth bared and heaving in anger. "Get away from me Sofia!"

"Cedric, please don't do this..." Sofia managed with a tearful, pleading gaze. "Please just-"

"You are in no position to be asking me for anything right now." Cedric seethed. "I don't want to be _anywhere_ near you! I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you and I sure as hell don't want to be touched by you! Go back inside that hovel and stay there. _I'm leaving_."

"Y-you can't leave!" Sofia cried out, grasping for her husband only for him to step out of her reach. "Please, Cedric! I-I don't want to be alone..."

" _I_ didn't want to be alone!" Cedric bellowed. "I didn't want to be in this world without you, yet you insisted on sending me off to face this hell, scared and alone! So I don't want to hear it, Sofia. I don't want to hear a word of it. I only want to go do what I need to do and I want to do it _without_ you."

Sofia shook her head, taking a step toward Cedric. "But-"

"So help me, Sofia, I will blind you and leave you defenseless." Cedric warned, raising his hand in her direction. "Let me leave."

Sofia looked at Cedric's hand warily as he stared at her, unmoving in his resolve. She felt helpless to stop him and uncertain of what she could say, if anything, to change his mind. His rage toward her was evident and, if she was honest with herself, not entirely undeserved. Reluctantly, she lowered her gaze and bowed her head in shame.

Cedric watched his wife in silence a moment, relieved to find that she was relenting. He took a few steps backward before he turned away and started off into the woods without her.

* * *

AN #2: Full chapter title is "Darling, I Want to Destroy You" but I didn't want to give anything away with that title.

Way before I even started writing this sequel I knew I wanted Cedric to react negatively when he regained his memories but by the time I actually got here the idea of it broke my heart. I listened to "Darling, I Want to Destroy You" by AFI on repeat for about a week while I was writing this just to help me get through it. I feel like the song fits nicely as his reflection on their past relationship and his current feelings about the matter. The song makes nice musical accompaniment if you would like to listen/look up lyrics.

I should have another update for you next Friday/Saturday some time! Thank you for reading and please let me know what's going on in your mind!


	14. Go Slow

AN: Not going to lie, this chapter gave me a bit of hell when it came time to edit but it's done and ready for you to consume!

It seems that there was some confusion last chapter regarding Cedric's blood and hair on Sofia's hand so I just wanted to offer you a reminder... three things are required to break the encroachment charm; hair of the sorcerer who cast the spell, his blood that must be given willingly and that which he desires most must be gifted to him. If you recall from Offer Your Throat to the Wolf the thing which Cedric desired most was for Sofia to give herself over to him wholly...

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Cedric sat in silent thought, staring into the flames of the small fire he had created using some dry grass, a few logs and an ignition spell he could cast using only his hands. He fiddled with the bloodied fabric wrapped around his hand in an attempt to distract himself from his wretched thoughts but it provided no relief from the troublesome things swirling around in his head. He was deep within his own mind but he wasn't so absorbed to not notice the sound of rustling behind him. He ignored it initially, attributing it to the light breeze that had been blowing off and on throughout the evening. Then the sound of a twig snapping echoed into the small clearing he'd found to rest for a few hours and he knew he wasn't alone. The only thing he wasn't certain of was who was approaching.

"I know you're there." He spoke, eyes never leaving the comfort of the flames dancing before him. "You may as well just show yourself."

Sofia stepped hesitantly out from the shrubbery, hands clasped behind her back as she inched her way forward. Cedric's back was turned to her and he seemed not at all concerned about who was advancing on him which showed that he either knew it was her or he no longer cared about what happened to him.

She forced herself further into the clearing feeling vulnerable and exposed without her cloak or the cover of the brush to hide her. She stopped just short of her husband, watching him from behind as he sat toying with the bandage on his left hand. She inhaled deeply a handful of times to speak but she failed repeatedly. Then Cedric threw a glance over his shoulder and she froze up entirely.

A small sigh escaped Cedric's lips as he returned his gaze to the fire. "I should have known it would be you..."

Sofia held her breath for a moment as she stared at the man before her. She half expected him to storm off or perhaps spew more vile words in her direction but he did neither of those things. She stayed silent a while longer before forcing herself to take a seat where she stood. She lowered her gaze and moved her hands into her lap where she wrung them together nervously.

Cedric sat listening to his wife fidgeting somewhere behind him. He sucked in a deep breath, debating on whether or not to invite her closer when the words just voluntarily ejected themselves from his mouth. "Get over here."

Sofia tensed at her husband's words. At first she wasn't quite sure that she'd heard them right but then his hand gestured to a spot on his left to confirm that he had indeed beckoned her closer. She shifted to crawl forward hesitantly until she was at his side, albeit a small distance away from him. She reclaimed a seated position and glanced over at him warily. "Y-you're not mad anymore?"

"I'm furious." Cedric replied honestly.

Sofia lowered her gaze immediately and began wringing her hands together once more. She wasn't certain what to say at that point, if she should say anything at all. Her fidgeting became more frantic until she felt Cedric grasp both of her hands tightly with his wounded appendage. Her eyes flew to his face to see him still staring at the fire.

"That's unnerving." Cedric muttered. "Stop doing it."

"O-okay." Sofia agreed. She turned her eyes back downward in enough time to see Cedric's bandaged hand withdrawing. Her brow furrowed at the sight as it occurred to her in that moment that there should be no need for a bandage. She raised her gaze back to his face in questioning, though he still wasn't looking her way. "Why haven't you healed your hand?"

"Because I want the scar it will leave when it heals on its own." Cedric answered, turning his eyes to his wife. "I want to have a constant reminder so that I never allow myself to believe something so foolish ever again."

"Something so foolish?" Sofia asked curiously.

Cedric returned his attention to the fire and tucked his wounded hand under his arm. "That you could ever _actually_ love me."

Sofia blinked at Cedric, sorrow rising up within her at his words. "But I _do_ love you..."

"No you don't." Cedric said quietly. "If you loved me the encroachment charm would have broken."

"M-maybe there just wasn't enough hair... o-or enough blood." Sofia said cautiously.

Cedric scowled and tore the bandage from his hand, revealing the several deep cuts he had made along his palm to retrieve the crimson fluid with which he'd tried to break the enchantment. "I think I gave plenty."

Sofia winced at the sight of the marred flesh of her husband's palm. She reached for her gown immediately to tear off a new strip of fabric with which to make a bandage but Cedric stopped her.

"Don't bother. It's not bleeding anymore." Cedric spoke in a low tone.

"That may be but it could still get infected if you leave it exposed." Sofia replied in concern. "You should keep it covered until it heals."

"Or I could allow it to get infected and simply die a slow, painful death via blood poisoning." Cedric retorted. "That would be perfectly fitting for me, actually."

Sofia shook her head sadly and continued to tear at her dress. "You shouldn't joke like that..."

"Who's joking?" Cedric said with a snort. "At least I wouldn't have to worry about where the hell I'm going to end up when this is all said and done."

Sofia inched closer to Cedric with a fresh strip of fabric from her dress, reaching to take his injured hand into her own. "I thought we agreed we would stay together after this."

"You may have said that but you didn't really mean it." Cedric replied, pulling his hand away from his wife's grasp.

"Yes I did." Sofia said as she snatched the appendage back up despite his protest. She began wrapping it before he could pull away from her once more, keeping her eyes directed at her work rather than at him. "Though I suppose you don't believe it."

"Why should I?" Cedric huffed. "The encroachment charm didn't break... and believe me, it wasn't for lack of trying on my part. I tried desperately to break it."

"So that you could hurt me." Sofia said, scarcely above a whisper.

"So that I would know how you truly felt about me!" Cedric shot back angrily. "But it turns out it was all a lie... just like I feared it would be."

Sofia blinked at Cedric in surprise upon his response. She hadn't expected this explanation for why he had tried breaking the encroachment charm but when she looked over his face she could only see the sincerity in his features. Her mouth fell slightly agape as she inched even closer to him. "Cedric, I-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sofia." Cedric replied as he turned his gaze back to the fire. "Nothing matters."

" _Everything_ we say and do _matters_... isn't that what you told me?" Sofia said, moving to kneel in front of him. She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek in an effort to gain his attention. "Cedric, I don't know why the encroachment charm wouldn't break but I know how I feel about you. I love you."

Cedric watched his wife's face in silent thought as she spoke her words of affection. A part of him wanted desperately to trust that her words were truthful but he knew it would be foolish to believe so. Time and time again he had trusted her only to find himself regretting it soon afterward. He was unwilling to let himself fall so easily for her honey-coated words so he tore his eyes away from her and shook his head in response. "You're asking me to believe in something I know to be a lie."

"It isn't a lie!" Sofia cried out, her frustration growing. She grasped his face between both hands to force him to return her gaze. "I meant what I said to you yesterday, Cedric! I love you and I don't want you to ever leave me!"

"Perhaps you did mean it, Sofia." Cedric replied, pulling out of his wife's hold. "But those are words you spoke to a _very_ different man. A good man, a kind man. That man doesn't exist anymore."

"Yes he does." Sofia said insistently as she clasped Cedric's face once more. "I once told you that I could see the good in you no matter how desperately you tried to shroud it. Do you remember that?"

Cedric looked away from his wife knowing very well what she was speaking of, though he was reluctant to admit it. He knew if he did it would undermine any current and future attempts to protect his heart from the woman before him. "You'll forgive me if my memory is still a little fuzzy..."

Sofia shook her head at Cedric's snide remark and continued to plead with him despite it. "Cedric, in these past days that we've been traveling together you've shown me the man you really are deep inside. I know that you are every bit as good and kind as the man I brought with me to Dunwiddie. That man isn't gone. He's been there all along."

"You're talking about _Icarus_." Cedric retorted, eyes flashing across his wife's face.

"No, I'm talking about _Cedric;_ the man I've known most of my life who despite all of his many flaws and wicked deeds still has goodness buried so deeply within him that he's afraid to let it show! I've seen that goodness in you, Cedric. That was what I gave myself over to back then and it's what I've given myself over to now." Sofia paused, letting out a heavy, disappointed sigh as Cedric turned his eyes away from hers once more. She eased back and pulled her hands from her husband, lowering her own gaze to the ground. "I don't know what else I can say to make you see that I love you. All I can tell you is that I _do_ love you, Cedric."

"Do you know what the most bothersome part of hearing you say that is? I _want_ to believe you. I really want to believe that you love me and that is precisely what makes all of this so unbearably painful." Cedric spoke, his voice cracking as he tried to force back tears. "When I awoke with my memories intact to find you asleep by my side I was initially so relieved. It was like waking up from a nightmare that had lasted for nine long months... and then it struck me that it was no nightmare. Everything that I had gone through in that time was all reality and it was far more hellish than anything my subconscious mind could conjure up. Th-the things I had to endure..."

Sofia pressed her hand back against Cedric's cheek to offer him comfort as he trailed off. "I know, Cedric, and I'm so sorry that-"

"No, you don't _really_ know." Cedric said darkly as he clenched his eyes shut. "And if I have my way you will never know all the horrors I experienced while I was away."

Sofia's eyes widened as she stared at her husband, her imagination perfectly capable of filling in the blanks that he had kept hidden from her when she thought he was being open about his experience as Grimtrix's servant. She began stroking his face in an effort to alleviate some of the discomfort it was evident that he was feeling. "I'm so, so sorry, Cedric."

"Even with all the hell I had gone through, though, it almost seemed like it had been worth it. When I woke up next to you in that hovel I felt like everything was finally taking a turn for the better. I was fully prepared to forgive every transgression between the two of us and just move on with our lives... but then..." Cedric shook his head, flexing his wounded hand so that he could feel the pain of the cuts sending their brutal reminder to his heart that the encroachment charm was still in place and that nothing had changed. "I would have preferred death to having to face all of this. Why couldn't you just let me die?"

"B-because I didn't want you to die." Sofia replied, struggling to speak against the growing lump in her throat. "I was pregnant and I wanted you to remain in this world so that there might come a day when things could be as they should be."

Cedric shook his head once again and opened his eyes to stare hard at his wife. "Then why did you remove my memory? Why would you tell me that you were pregnant only to turn right around and strip me of that knowledge?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't have stayed away." Sofia answered quietly.

"You're damn right, I wouldn't have! You're my wife! They're my children!" Cedric replied, allowing far more emotion to show than he'd intended as his eyes began to overflow with tears. "I would have rained down hell-fire on anything that stood in my way of getting to you!"

"Which is exactly why I felt I had to use the _oblivio_ enchantment." Sofia said as she began wiping the tears pouring from her husband's eyes. "If I didn't do something, somebody was going to end up getting hurt. The last thing I wanted to do was remove your memory, Cedric. I wanted you to know you were going to be a father. I wanted you to share in that with me and to have something to hold out hope for. But I knew as soon as you said you weren't going to leave that I had to do _something_. It may have been a mistake but at the time it seemed like the only option that I had. I'm sorry... I wish things could have been different."

"So do I." Cedric muttered, unable to meet his wife's gaze. "But we can't change the past."

Sofia shook her head and cupped Cedric's face in both of her hands once again as she forced him to look at her. "We may not be able to change the past but we can still try for a better future, Cedric."

Cedric raised his eyes to his wife's, her unrelenting optimism nearly tugging his hope out of the deep, dark hole where he had buried it. A better future sounded like a beautiful promise but he knew it was a promise neither one of them could keep. He parted his lips to express as much but he quickly found himself silenced by her mouth upon his. This seemed to be her new favorite way to shut him up and although he was still upset with her, he had to admit it was a rather pleasant way to be interrupted.

Her tongue slipped artfully into his mouth to caress against his and entice him to return the gesture. His own wet muscle was reciprocating of its own accord, moving on instinct and a clear desire to share in the delicate dance. His body was relaxing into the kiss and giving itself over to the sensation of his wife's alluring touch. Her hands had now traveled to the back of his head, working fingers into his newly shortened locks to pull him closer and he could feel himself caving. He knew he had to stop this. He forced his hands immediately to her shoulders in an effort to push her back as he shook his head. "No. You don't get to do this to me, Sofia..."

Sofia stared at Cedric in confusion as he pushed her even further away from him. "Do what to you? What are you talking about?"

"You don't get to say a few sweet words and try to seduce me so that I just forget about everything I'm feeling right now." Cedric replied. "Damn it all, I've always been _so fucking weak_ to you... but not anymore. I'm not going to let myself give in to you anymore. It causes me nothing but heartache each and every time."

Sofia shook her head, looking her husband over in hurt. "Cedric, I'm not trying to-"

"Don't." Cedric countered, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Just... do us both a favor and go to sleep or something."

Sofia's brow furrowed as she stared at her husband sadly. She reached for him only for him to pull backward out of her range. She lowered her hands reluctantly to her lap though her eyes stayed focused on his face. "Cedric, please don't do this. Please don't shut me out."

"Why not, Sofia?" Cedric stated with as little emotion as possible, though inside he was in pure agony. "You shut me out for _nine months_."

"Cedric..." Sofia began in an effort to reason with him but she was silenced by his stern gaze and a shake of his head. Her heart sank even deeper than it already had as she realized she had no rebuttal to offer her husband that might discourage him from further withdrawing from her.

Rather than continue to plead with him and risk causing more damage to their already fractured relationship, Sofia shrunk away from him and averted her gaze. She wrapped her arms around herself, holding herself tightly as Cedric doused the flames of the fire with a wave of his hand to leave them seated in darkness and silence.

* * *

AN #2: Chapter title comes from the song "Go Slow" by HAIM which I feel just epitomizes their entire relationship in this story and it's worth a listen...


	15. My Father's House

AN: The next few chapters, you guys... *sigh* I wish I could tell you everything these chapters are making me feel but that would just be massive spoilers and I don't want to be _that_ author.

I want to take a moment to thank all you wonderful souls who have been reviewing! Your words give me life and have certainly been helping me through these recently tough times. I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me and how much I appreciate that you guys take the time to write them, especially so eloquently! It means more than I can say and I really just want to thank you all!

Without further ado, here is your chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes to find the surrounding forest in motion. It was a confusing sight initially but confusion gave way to panic when she realized that her hands were bound together and she had little feeling in her legs. She began to struggle against her bindings in a desperate attempt to free herself until she heard Cedric's voice reacting to her movements.

"Stop squirming!" Cedric commanded as he turned his head to glance at his wife whom he had hoisted onto his back after she'd fallen asleep. He released his hold on her legs and eased her to the ground so that she could stand. He then slipped her arms up over his head and turned to face her, less than amused by the expression on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I... I panicked." Sofia answered, looking down at her loosely bound hands. "My hands are tied up. Why are my hands tied up?"

"So that you wouldn't fall off of my back while I carried you." Cedric said, producing the dagger Baileywick had left behind to cut away the strip of fabric around Sofia's wrists.

Sofia looked Cedric over curiously as he freed her hands from the binding. "If you were worried about dropping me why didn't you just carry me like you did the other night?"

Cedric drew in a sharp breath, recalling the intimate way in which he'd held his wife only a handful of nights before. It had been in an effort to provide her warmth and comfort; things he felt reluctant to offer her now. He turned away from her without a response and started back in the direction they were traveling.

Sofia let out a disheartened sigh as she watched Cedric turn away from her and continue on. It was clear by his demeanor that he was still displeased with her which only added to the sense of fatigue she was already feeling. Though she had slept through the night she felt anything but rested; her body was sore and weak, her mind even more-so. It took everything she had within her just to take a step forward. Her husband was already several yards ahead of her and moving swiftly so she hurried after him on shaky legs.

It took her quite the distance to catch up with him and his long stride but it gave her plenty of time to think about what she could say to him to alleviate the tension between them. She determined that keeping conversation light and simple would be the safest option. When she rejoined his side she glanced up at him to see that his eyes were focused ahead and he apparently didn't have any intentions of acknowledging her whatsoever. She wasn't going to let that shake her resolve.

"Thank you for carrying me." She began a bit timidly, eyes never leaving her husband's face.

Cedric kept his gaze forward despite his wife addressing him. He avoided replying to her like he avoided her stare and continued along hoping she would take the hint. She didn't.

"I really do appreciate you letting me rest." Sofia added in an effort to entice a response from him. "You could have just woke me up and made me walk but you carried me instead. That was really-"

"That was something I did so that I wouldn't have to listen to this type of incessant chatter. Now quiet down." Cedric said coarsely. "This will be a whole lot easier for the both of us if you just _stay silent_ the entire journey."

Sofia blinked at Cedric in surprise and hurt as he repeated the words that she had said to him on their first night of travel together. She reached out and took his hand in hers despite that she knew he was only going to yank it away. "Cedric..."

"What, Sofia?" Cedric retorted, stopping to turn and face his wife. He tugged his hand from her grasp and narrowed his gaze at her in annoyance. "You don't like it when your own words are used against you?"

"Cedric, please don't be like this." Sofia pleaded, her voice beginning to grow raspy from the sadness working its way into her words. "I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be... but right now-"

"Right now I want to focus all of my attention on doing what I need to do." Cedric replied. "And I don't need anymore distractions."

Sofia fell silent as her husband turned from her and carried on. The expression on his face spoke volumes that his words did not and she knew it was best not to press him much further. Instead she followed along after him, doing her best to keep up with his pace.

Before too long she began to recognize the area in which they found themselves. It was densely wooded and not terribly different from most of what they had been traveling through but the foliage itself had a certain aspect to it that could only be obtained from years of exposure to magic. It practically radiated from the branches overhead and left the surrounding atmosphere buzzing with decades of magical energy that had been absorbed and stored deep within the heartwood of the trees.

They were in the vicinity of Mystic Meadows, or as it had since been dubbed, simply, the Meadows.

Concern crept up within her at the idea of reaching out to Cedric's father. The man had been nothing but a hindrance as of late and whatever trust she'd had in him quickly found itself thrown to the wayside the day she was restrained by his magic and denied her amulet's powers.

She reached out to clutch her husband's arm and looked to him in worry as he marched forward without hesitation. "Cedric, are you sure you want to do this?"

"It isn't as though I have any other choice." Cedric said as he tried to pull from Sofia's hold, though her grip was firm and unmoving. "Thanks to your father I have nowhere else I can turn."

"Goodwyn isn't likely to help us." Sofia warned. "He'd sooner turn us over to the royal guard than help us."

"Then I suppose we'll have to take whatever means necessary to assure that he doesn't." Cedric replied, placing his hand on the dagger that he had tucked into the waistband of his trousers.

Sofia's eyes widened as her husband's fingers wrapped around the handle of the dagger, surprised that he would be so quick to consider it an option against his own father, though she knew the blood between them had almost always been bad.

Her grip on his arm tightened but he paid her no further mind as he continued to lead her through the forest until they came upon the home Goodwyn had once shared with his wife, Winifred. Sofia's mouth went dry at the thought of how vacant the place might feel to Cedric without his mother's presence there. She could feel the tension in him as she clutched his arm but she wasn't certain what to attribute it to at this point. Then he turned his gaze to her, stern as he commanded her forward.

"Go to the door." Cedric said, turning his eyes to the home several yards from where they stood in the cover of the trees. "Ask for help."

"Cedric, I can't." Sofia said immediately. "The instant he sees my face he'll-"

"He'll do what he will." Cedric replied. "I merely need you to distract him."

Sofia shook her head, her fingertips digging into her husband's arm now. "But he'll involve the royal guard! They'll take me back to the castle and-"

"Then you will be back at the castle." Cedric stated without concern. "It won't matter. I won't need you for anything else after this."

Sofia drew back from her husband in hurt over his words. "Cedric..."

"Don't worry. You'll get what you want in the end." Cedric muttered as he began pushing his wife in the direction of the house. "Now go on."

"Wait!" Sofia protested, digging her heels into the ground in an effort to prevent him from pushing her further. "I don't want to go back to the castle! I-I can't!"

"I don't know why you're acting as though it's the end of the world. That's your home and your precious family which you fought so hard for is there." Cedric said with a growl as he continued to force his wife forward. "Besides, you have to go back for Rowyn anyhow."

Sofia's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and her legs nearly gave out beneath her at Cedric's statement. "Wh-what?"

"Rowyn." Cedric answered, taking advantage of his wife's sudden lack of struggling to continue pushing her forward. "You'll have to go home to fetch him eventually."

Sofia whipped around to look at Cedric with large, tearful eyes as her body began to quake in fear and despair. "I-is that where you think Rowyn is? That I just abandoned him back at the castle?"

"Abandoned isn't the word I would use but I know you certainly couldn't bring him along on a journey like this." Cedric replied as he ceased shoving Sofia toward the house in favor of looking over her grief-stricken face. "Where the hell else would he be?"

Sofia stared up at Cedric, tears pouring down from her eyes. She opened her mouth to offer him a response but only a whimper fell out. It was too painful to talk about, too difficult to look him in the eye and tell him that their firstborn child was dead. She could only shake her head as she covered her mouth to silence the sobs that were now falling from her parted lips.

Cedric watched his wife, an ill feeling coming over him at her reaction. She was doubling over as sorrow took hold of her form and it was all he could do to reach out and clasp her shoulders. "Sofia, what happened? Rowyn isn't... please tell me he's not..."

A cry worked its way out of Sofia's throat as she stood before her husband. She couldn't bring herself to look at him but she didn't need to see the look on his face to know the amount of anguish he was now feeling. She clenched her eyes tightly shut but it didn't stop the tears from cascading down her face. "I-I tried e-everything!"

Cedric gathered his wife into his arms as her cries became more hysterical. He held her tightly against him in an effort to console her, though if he was being honest with himself, holding her offered him consolation as well. He was able to choke back the tears that wanted to rise, if only because one of them needed to keep their composure. He rested his chin atop her head and let out a heavy, sorrowful sigh. "Oh, Sofia..."

"I know I sh-should've told you sooner. I-I just c-couldn't bring myself t-to s-say it out loud." Sofia stammered through her sobs. "I'm s-so sorry, Cedric!"

"It's quite alright, my dear." Cedric whispered, though it was far from alright. He just didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. He pulled his arms around her tighter and closed his eyes as they began to fill up with tears despite his best efforts. He opened his mouth to inquire more about their son, painful though it may be for the both of them to speak about, but he was silenced by the feeling of something jabbing him in the back. It took mere seconds for realization to strike him about what exactly the object was and just who was on the other end of it. He eased his hold from his wife and raised his hands slowly until they were in plain sight. "Hello, Father."

"Did you think you would be able to sneak up on me, Cedric? That I wouldn't sense you the instant you were near enough?" Goodwyn retorted, pressing the family wand harder against his son's back.

"That was what I was hoping." Cedric replied as he turned slowly to face his father. "Though I should have guessed that you would be on high alert given that you're disobeying your precious king's anti-magic law."

"I've been on high alert from the moment _she_ went missing." Goodwyn said, gesturing to Sofia. "And somehow I knew you must have something to do with it, though I never suspected you'd be stupid enough to bring her here."

"Believe me Father, I'm no more pleased about being here than you are to have me here. I simply have nowhere else I can turn." Cedric replied.

A scoff fell from Goodwyn's mouth as he pressed the wand against his son's chest. "Did you really think I would help you abduct her?"

"Abduct her!?" Cedric huffed, insulted by the very idea. "If anything, the exact opposite is true! I have been dragged across the country, fed nothing but lies and deceit and forced to come crawling to the one person I swore I would never seek help from ever again, all _because_ of her!"

"You're telling me that she left the castle of her own accord, tracked you down and brought you back to Enchancia so that you could end up at my doorstep?" Goodwyn retorted skeptically.

"Yes, that is what I'm telling you, more or less." Cedric said, unmoving in his resolve.

Goodwyn narrowed his gaze on Cedric before turning his eyes to the distraught young woman standing behind his son. "If you expect me to believe she is here of her own free will you'll have to be a hell of a lot more convincing than this."

"You'll have to forgive that we're not all smiles and high-spirits." Cedric said, glancing back at Sofia who was still in tears but trying her best to regain her composure in the face of this confrontation. "Circumstances at the moment are rather bleak."

Goodwyn's eyes shifted from Sofia to Cedric and back several times before he drew in a sharp breath. "The children?"

Cedric lowered his gaze and dropped his hands to his sides. "Father, I'm asking... no, I'm _begging_ you for help. I know I have done many things in my life to disappoint you and I know very well what you think of me and my actions... but this isn't about me at all."

Goodwyn let out a heavy sigh and pulled the wand from his son's chest, though he did not lower it. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I need to look at whatever supplies you have." Cedric answered quietly. "There are some things I need in order to right a wrong I have made."

"And what is your ultimate goal?" Goodwyn asked as he continued to stare at his son, reluctant to trust in the man.

Cedric cast a glance over his shoulder at his wife as she looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. He turned his eyes back to his father and clenched his fists at his sides in determination. "My goal is to take my son's place as penance for a foolish deal I made a long time ago..."

Sofia's breath hitched at her husband's words, disbelief over what he was saying causing her whole form to tremble once more. She reached out and gripped his arm as she stared up at him in concern. "Take his place!? But Cedric-"

"Sofia, do you want Rhys back?" Cedric posed, turning to face his wife as calmly as he could.

"Yes, of course I do!" Sofia managed before too much emotion could render her words indiscernible. "Y-you know that I do, but-"

"Then dry your eyes, button up, and don't ask any questions that you don't want an answer to." Cedric said plainly. "Just let me do what I came here to do..."


	16. What Have You Done

AN: I'm really hoping to get back to bi-weekly updates this month, though things are still a little rocky around here so I'll try my best but I can't make any promises. If I do have another update for you so soon, it is likely to come on Wednesday. If not, just expect a regular Friday/Saturday update.

Honestly, I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter but I've wrangled with it enough and I think I'll only be doing more harm than good if I fuss with it more than I already have. I hope you enjoy it anyhow and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Cedric's hands were trembling; half nervous jitters and half a sign of his weakness that couldn't be hidden no matter how desperately he tried to mask it. He could feel his father's eyes watching him as he browsed through potion ingredients that were hidden in a secret compartment in the wall behind a portrait of his now fully grown niece. The shelves were sparse and many of the items Cedric knew he would need weren't present, though he tried not to be too obvious in the stress that it caused him.

After several minutes of picking through and taking what he would use he turned to his father with a questioning gaze. "Is this everything in the house?"

"Those are the remainder of my items." Goodwyn replied.

"Is this _everything_ in the house?" Cedric repeated, knowing fully well that his father may be withholding several, more dangerous items that he would be reluctant to hand over. "You have no wolfsbane, no deadly nightshade? Not even jaborandi leaves?"

Goodwyn crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his son warily. "Just what kind of potion are you brewing?"

"It isn't for a potion." Cedric replied, turning back to look the shelves over one last time to ensure he hadn't missed anything. "It's for a ritual... one you certainly wouldn't have dirtied your hands with."

"A dark arts ritual..." Goodwyn retorted with a huff.

"An _ancient_ ritual." Cedric corrected. "One from a time where there was no difference between black magic and white magic."

"Call it what you will, it is black magic in my book and you know I don't keep those types of items in my stores." Goodwyn said as he watched his son continue to search almost desperately through the items. "Perhaps you should ask your good friend Grimtrix for assistance."

Cedric tensed at the mention of the man's name but he swallowed the tension down along with the lump in his throat and turned to face his father once more. "What about Mother's belongings? She always had a penchant for the dark arts..."

It was Goodwyn's turn to tense up then at the mention of his deceased wife. He stared hard at his son and pulled his arms even tighter across his chest. "You have a lot of nerve asking that."

"Given the circumstances I can't afford to be anything but nervy." Cedric said with a level voice, though the thought of his dead mother and rifling through her belongings brought a whole new level of uneasiness to him. "Are her things still here?"

"I don't think you realize what you're asking." Goodwyn said darkly.

"I know fully well what I'm asking." Cedric snipped at his father. "I'm asking to go through Mother's stores so that I can get what I need to save my son. Are her things here or not?"

Goodwyn narrowed his gaze at his son, both of them unmoving for an uncomfortable moment that felt like an eternity. He wasn't typically one to relent so easily, though he knew it was also a trait that he had passed down to his son. Had Cedric come to him under any other circumstances he would have had no trouble outlasting the younger man's stubbornness but he could see by the look in his son's eyes that he would not be the victor this time. He let out a disgruntled sigh and flicked the wrist of the hand in which he held his wand, opening yet another hidden compartment on the other side of the room.

Cedric placed his armful of items on a nearby table before starting across the room to look through his mother's magical supplies. He was a bit apprehensive as he approached, his gaze falling upon bottles labeled in familiar handwriting that filled him with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes but he kept them at bay by focusing his attention on simply finding the items he needed.

Much to his relief his mother's stores contained many more of the items he would need when compared to his father's. He plucked out jars and bottles containing the items required for the ritual he planned to perform until everything he had use for was tucked under his arm.

He then raised his hand to close the door to the hidden compartment, a nagging question tugging at him as he did so. He sucked in a quick, shallow breath and lowered his gaze as he chose to vocalize the painful query. "How did it happen?"

"How did _what_ happen?" Goodwyn asked, though he knew well enough the _what_ his son was speaking of. He only hoped the other man lacked the courage to elaborate in the hopes that he wouldn't have to speak of it.

"Mother." Cedric said quietly. "How... when did she..."

Goodwyn stared at the back of Cedric's form as his son trailed off, clearly unable to verbalize the idea that his mother had died. The elderly sorcerer drew a deep breath and shifted to lower his hands to his sides. "I would say it was sudden but I could see the warning signs early on. She always fretted over you, especially after you took Enchancia and named yourself king. Those first few months were troublesome for her and she ate very little. She slept even less. The same cycle recurred after the uprising and her health began its decline shortly after. She never fully recovered from the stress those early years put on her body. And then you were deposed..."

Cedric clenched his eyes tightly shut, guilt filling him for all the undue stress he had caused his mother. He couldn't bring himself to turn and look at his father so he continued to stand with his back to the man, head bowed and tears threatening to spill. "She worried herself to death?"

"In a way, yes." Goodwyn replied. "Her constant fretting caused her to grow frail which made her more susceptible to a litany of health problems. In the weeks after you were taken out of power your mother had confined herself to the bedroom, too weak to rise from bed and unwilling to face the world without any word of your fate. Then one day there came a knock at the door. It was Baileywick with your unconscious form lugged over his shoulder. He explained that your memory had been stripped and that the only reason you were still alive was because you had impregnated your captive bride. He asked if we would be willing to take you in and for obvious reasons I declined. Instead I sent him off in search of Grimtrix, figuring that man would be more inclined to help you. I thought I was making the right choice. I thought I was protecting your mother... but when she learned of what I had done her heart simply couldn't take the pain of it all."

"So it's your fault." Cedric muttered as his tears now streamed down his cheeks. "She died because you couldn't put your pride away."

"You have more blame in this than I do, Cedric. You're the entire reason she grew weak to begin with. She couldn't take the stress you caused her with all your selfishness. All those years spent worrying over you and your foolish conquest, _that's_ what killed her." Goodwyn retorted.

Cedric huffed in anger and whirled around to face his father with a furious glare. "Mother always supported my efforts to claim the throne! She would have been proud of my accomplishment if you hadn't turned her against me!"

"Your accomplishment!? What did you accomplish, Cedric!? Look where you are now!" Goodwyn shouted. "Still standing before me, weak and vulnerable as ever and nothing to show for all your years of effort! You've wasted your life over your foolish grab for power and you've ruined several other lives in the process, including those of your own children!"

Cedric stiffened at his father's words but maintained his gaze upon the man despite shame and sorrow urging him to avert his eyes. He gritted his teeth, far more wounded than he cared to admit, though he wasn't about to let it show. Rather than allow his father to bait him into any further argument which would ultimately lead them both nowhere he turned his attention back to the items he had collected and moved to gather the ones he'd earlier set aside. He then turned his back to the other man and started for the kitchen where his wife had hidden herself away.

When he entered the room he found her staring out the window, streaks apparent on her face though the tears had since dried. He cleared his throat to gain her attention only to be struck through by her piercing gaze as she turned her eyes to his. He placed the many items he held onto the nearest surface and moved to join her at the small table where she sat. He placed his hands on the cool wooden tabletop and lowered his gaze to avoid the intensity of her stare. "I have everything I need."

Sofia watched Cedric, his eyes darting to and fro as they remained downcast. His words should have brought her overwhelming feelings of joy but she could only sit there, conflicted as she watched him. "You... you said you're going to take Rhys' place."

Cedric's eyes shot to Sofia on instinct before slipping way once more. "I told you, don't ask questions you don't want an answer to."

"It wasn't a question." Sofia said meekly. "You told Goodwyn you're taking Rhys' place."

Cedric sighed and nodded slowly in response to his wife. "Yes. That's what I said."

"Taking Rhys' place where?" Sofia managed to ask as her voice lost its clarity.

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest." Cedric admitted a bit shamefully.

Sofia eyed her husband sadly as guilt took over his features. She reached out across the table that separated them and touched her fingertips to his, though he simply curled his hand into a fist. She withdrew from him immediately and wrapped her arms around herself. "If you do this... I'll never see you again, will I?"

Pain tugged at Cedric's heart at the sorrow in his wife's voice but he masked its evidence with a small, crooked smile and shrugged. "Lucky you, you'll finally be free of me just like you want."

"Cedric, that's not what I want." Sofia said quietly.

Cedric raised his gaze to his wife, looking her over solemnly as her eyes filled up with fresh tears. "That should be all that you want after everything I put you through."

Sofia shook her head and reached out again to touch Cedric's hand. Much to her relief, he didn't pull away this time. She gripped his balled up fist as she stared at him and tried her hardest not to let her tears fall. "When I first came for you that _was_ what I wanted... but not anymore. Knowing what I know now-"

"What do you know now that you didn't know then?" Cedric muttered as he cut her off. "Nothing has changed. I'm still to blame for our son. I still made that decision and you have every reason to hate me for it."

"That may be, but I don't hate you." Sofia said, squeezing his hand just a bit tighter to reassure him.

"You _should_ hate me." Cedric said sadly. "After everything I've done, Sofia, how could you not?"

"Because I know the type of man you really are." Sofia answered, her voice scarcely above a whisper. "At the beginning of all this I held nothing but resentment toward you. I had been away from you for so long that I forgot all the goodness that I've seen inside you. I began to think the absolute worst of you once again. But being on this journey with you, being reminded of the type of man you _really_ are deep down, I realized I was wrong to hold onto those feelings of animosity. Cedric, I don't know what occurred to bring us to this point but whatever it was, I don't hate you for it."

A small twinge of relief rose up within Cedric at Sofia's words. He shifted his closed fist to clasp her hand, staring down at the fragile appendage as he thumbed over it delicately. "I made a terrible mistake, Sofia. I've made nothing but mistakes my whole life and no matter how I try, I can never seem to atone for them. But I promise you, if there is only one mistake in my life that I am able to atone for, it _will_ be this one. I will bring our son back to you."

"I know that you will." Sofia whispered as the tears she'd been struggling to keep back now rolled down her cheeks. "I just wish it didn't mean losing you in the process."

"It's a small price to pay to have him back in your arms, don't you think?" Cedric said, reaching across the table to wipe his wife's tears away. "Now dry those eyes of yours and put on your prettiest smile. Our son will need you to be strong for him when he gets back."

Sofia sniffled and nodded in agreement as she leaned into Cedric's touch. She maintained eye contact with him as he wiped away the remaining tears from her face and offered something akin to a smile. Her hand drifted up to clasp his and her lips parted to tell him everything that she feared she may never get another chance to say but she was silenced when she detected movement out of the corner of her eye.

Her gaze shifted out the window in the direction of the disturbance and what she saw filled her immediately with dread. She jumped to her feet and yanked Cedric with her, backing away from the window as quickly as she could. "It's the royal guard!"

"Fuck..." Cedric muttered as panic began to fill him. He turned immediately to collect the items he'd left on the counter, gathering them into his arms as swiftly as he could. He then hurried with his wife trailing behind back to the great room where his father was staring out a frontward facing window. "Father, the royal guard is outside!"

"Yes, Cedric." Goodwyn replied calmly. "I'm aware."

"If they find us now this will all be for nothing!" Cedric said pleadingly, eyes falling to the family wand clutched in his father's hand. "We need you to transport us somewhere else. Anywhere else!"

Goodwyn cast a brief glance over his shoulder at his son before returning his attention out the window. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"But Father..." Cedric's brow furrowed in confusion at Goodwyn's refusal. "I-if we're captured-"

"I know very well what will become of you if you're captured." Goodwyn replied. "You will be sent to the gallows and Sofia will be returned to her family. Both of you will be where you belong."

Sofia stared hard at the back of Goodwyn's form, his body relaxed and unmoving. Her brow crinkled in instant anger and she bared her teeth at him. "You unbelievable bastard! You sent for them yourself, didn't you!?"

Goodwyn did not turn to face the young woman addressing him, merely kept his eyes in the direction of the approaching soldiers. "You know that I am under strict orders from the king-"

"You _are_ the reason they're here!?" Cedric said with a growl as he glared at his father's back. "Why even bother to act as though you were helping us at all!?"

"I couldn't allow you to leave." Goowyn replied with a shrug. "I had to keep you busy until they arrived."

Sofia clenched her fists at her sides, anger and sorrow working their way through her body and into her voice. "Do you realize what you've done, Goodwyn!?"

"I've done what is required of me by my king." Goodwyn answered plainly.

"The well-being of your own grandchildren is at stake and you're willing to forsake them for some foolish sense of loyalty to a _title_!?" Sofia shouted furiously as she stared at the man, his back still turned. "You're nothing but a coward!"

Goodwyn shook his head in response to Sofia and let out a long, steady sigh. "I know that you may not see it as I do at this moment, Sofia, but one day you will realize that this truly is for the best. Cedric kept you captive for the majority of your life and even now you are still his prisoner, your mind is just too poisoned to see it. But things will soon be as they should be. Without Cedric and his progeny you will finally be able to move on with your life."

"They _are_ my life!" Sofia roared, tears overwhelming her face once more. "And I'm not going to lose them because of you!" She bolted forward on instinct, desire to protect her husband and children fueling her next crucial actions. She reached out and grabbed the wand clutched in Goodwyn's hand, yanking hard in an attempt to take it from him. His grip was firm, however, and she was unable to work the instrument from his hold. Her desperation only grew as the not so distant sounds of armored footfall drew nearer.

It was now or never.

She pulled with all her might on the wand as Goodwyn resisted until a loud snap ceased their struggle. There was no time to react. A massive wave of energy erupted from the broken wand and blew them both backward; the elderly sorcerer hitting the wall and Sofia hitting the floor.

Her vision was blurred and her ears were ringing from the blast as she managed to sit up. She could hear Cedric speaking to her as he dropped to his knees beside her, though he sounded too far off to make out what he was saying. Her eyes fell to the piece of broken wand still clutched in her hand before she raised a devastated gaze back to her husband's face. "I... I tried."

"I know you did, my love." Cedric said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Sofia threw her arms around Cedric in a tight embrace while she was still able to do so. The front door burst open and several armored guards rushed in, barking orders that she could scarcely hear over the sound of her pulse thumping in her ears. Her heart felt heavy as it beat with a fierce intensity like never before. That was when a warmth began to radiate through her body, beginning in her chest and spreading outward. A bright, blinding light permeated the room until everything became still and there was nothing but silence.

Then darkness took her.


	17. My Fault

AN: So sorry that Wednesday update didn't happen as I'd hoped. This chapter gave me a lot more trouble than I anticipated but it's finally ready to be posted!

So Suiren Shinju did _even more_ amazing art based on this story! If you'd like to check out some super adorable pics of Cedric and Sofia with Rhys and Rowyn, head on over to her tumblr: ( suirenshinju . tumblr . com ) and click on the sketches tab!

Speaking of tumblr, I now have one of my own! I intend to use it as a place to write quick little Cedfia drabbles and potentially share some of the art I occasionally draw, though I'm not a particularly great artist. If you would like to check it out and read some drabbles that likely won't be making their way to ff . net you can head on over to: ( cedfiafics . tumblr . com )

Anyhow, I don't want to make this author's note any longer than necessary. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sofia winced as a sharp pain shot through her skull like a scorching hot bolt of lightning. A soft whimper passed through her parted lips and she lifted her hand to her forehead in an effort to rub the pain away but she was blocked by the gentle touch of another gracing her brow. She opened her eyes to find herself in darkness, though she could make out enough to see that the shadows surrounding her were the familiar forms of trees. She made an effort to sit up but a new jolt of pain struck her head and forced her back down. "Nng..."

"Relax, Sofia. Take it easy..." Cedric cooed as he smoothed his hand across her forehead. "You've expended a lot of energy. You need to rest."

Sofia groaned and closed her eyes, rolling onto her side. "What happened?"

"You, my dear. You and all of your brilliance happened." Cedric replied, smiling down at his wife as she nuzzled her head deeper into his lap. "I had no idea the Amulet of Avalor was capable of apportation."

Sofia's brow crinkled and she reopened her eyes to look up at her husband's face through the darkness. "What are you talking about?"

"You transported us here using the amulet's powers." Cedric replied. "Didn't you?"

Sofia shook her head slowly, the action of which only caused her more pain. She grimaced and lifted her hand to her head, though Cedric was still blocking the way as he caressed her there delicately. "It couldn't have been the amulet. It's been sealed."

"Sealed?" Cedric asked in surprise.

"It has been for months." Sofia said, struggling to speak through the overwhelming pressure in her head. "Goodwyn put a seal on the amulet shortly after magic was banned from Enchancia. My father told me it was done out of fairness to everyone in the kingdom but I knew that was a lie. They didn't want me to have access to the amulet's powers in the event that you came back."

"My father placed a seal on the amulet..." Cedric spoke, his brow crinkling. "I assume he used the family wand to do so?"

"I'm not certain." Sofia muttered. "He was behind me when he cast the spell. I couldn't see what wand he was using, all I know was that it was too powerful to even attempt to fight against."

"A sorcerer's most powerful tool is always going to be the family wand." Cedric said in thought. "And you broke the family wand. That may have in turn broken whatever seal my father placed on your amulet."

Sofia's eyes widened, hope filling her features and chasing away some of the discomfort she felt. "Is that actually a possibility?"

"A powerful object like the Amulet of Avalor would require an equally powerful magic to seal it away. It would make sense that he would need something strong like the family wand to put the seal in place and keep it in place. Depending on the spell he used it's very possible that the seal broke with the wand." Cedric replied.

"So if I'm able to use the amulet..." Sofia began with an optimistic smile working its way to her face. "Do you think we would be able to use it to bring Rhys back?"

Cedric let out an uneasy sigh and shook his head. "The Amulet of Avalor is powerful but unfortunately within the realm of magic... a deal is a deal."

Sofia lowered her gaze, unable to look at Cedric for fear that he might see the disappointment in her eyes. "And you made a deal."

Cedric nodded reluctantly and looked away in shame. "Yes I did."

Sofia inhaled deeply, uncertain whether or not she should ask the question that came immediately to mind. She wavered for a moment as Cedric's warning about not asking a question she didn't want an answer to flitted through her mind, though she knew that even if she might not want the answer she _needed_ the answer. Her eyes drifted back up to his face to find that his gaze was averted and she knew that her question would likely be just as painful for him to hear as it would be for her to ask. "Cedric..."

Cedric's eyes flickered back to his wife's face and he looked down at her in concern, knowing all too well what was coming. "Yes?"

"Why did you make that deal?" Sofia managed to ask softly.

Cedric looked away from his wife once more and raised his wounded hand to his head. "Sofia, don't-"

"I need an answer, Cedric." Sofia said, cutting her husband off before he could deny her. "I deserve one."

"I know that you do." Cedric spoke quietly.

"So tell me, please." Sofia replied. "Why did you sell our son?"

Cedric sucked in a long breath and let it out slowly as he closed his eyes to recall the moment in question. It took very little effort to bring the memory forth, the events of that day practically seared into his soul for eternity. The most difficult task would be recounting the tale to his wife.

"It happened the day of the uprising." He began cautiously. "It began a day like any other. I was in the midst of breakfast and receiving your weekly health report from Agnes when one of the guards rushed in to tell me that the castle was under siege. I alerted a handful of my remaining allies, though only Grimtrix and Greylock arrived to assist me in the fight. The witches and warlocks initially had the upper hand and I feared that they would bring the entire castle to ruin with _you_ in it if I didn't do something to protect you. I was so focused on getting to you and ensuring your safety that I wasn't aware enough of my surroundings. One of the witches cast a death curse while my back was turned. Wormwood blocked its path."

"He died protecting you." Sofia said sadly as she watched tears begin to seep out from under her husband's eyelashes.

"Wormwood gave his life to save mine and I couldn't just let that be the end of him. He was my only companion and I felt as though I couldn't live without him. That's how this whole mess started." Cedric opened his eyes to look down at his wife, expecting to see anger in her features but she only displayed empathy. He brushed his tears away and took in a shuddering breath in an effort to continue. "I ran from battle like the coward I suppose I have always been and I took Wormwood's corpse with me. All I cared about in that instant was bringing him back to the world of the living but-"

"All magic comes with a price." Sofia said with a gasp as realization filled her. She was struck with a memory from several months prior; lying beside Cedric in bed as he explained to her that the Amulet of Avalor was not capable of resurrection, that only ancient blood magic could do such a thing. "Some magic carries a much steeper price..."

"That must be paid to vengeful deities of the old ways." Cedric finished as his wife repeated words he'd spoken to her in the past. "I have paid that price."

Sofia sat up slowly, the pain in her head nonexistent in comparison to the pain in her heart. "Cedric-"

"I know it was an awful mistake. I was so desperate to have him back I wasn't worried about potential consequences." Cedric brushed more tears away and shook his head at himself in disgust. "I turned to an ancient ritual to summon a long forgotten deity in the hopes that he would give Wormwood life again. He was all too happy to grant my request... a raven's life in exchange for a child I believed I would never sire. I accepted those conditions."

"But Wormwood is still dead." Sofia said as her brow crinkled in thought. "Isn't he?"

Cedric bowed his head and clenched his eyes tightly shut with his reply. "Yes. Wormwood is still dead."

Sofia stared at Cedric, her confusion growing. "Then how-"

"Animal souls don't remain sentient after death like their human counterparts. Rather, they join a collective force which exists only as pure energy in-between the realms. Of course, I was unaware of that at the time... just as I was unaware of exactly what I had invited into our world." Cedric explained grimly. "Wormwood's form was indeed resurrected that day but the being which had come to inhabit it was something dark and malevolent. I realized immediately that I had made a grave mistake. I had to reverse what I had done."

Sofia swallowed hard, able to guess well enough on her own how Cedric had handled the problem he'd created. "You killed it."

"I couldn't allow something like that to remain in this world." Cedric muttered. "I did what I had to do to be rid of it. I only wish I could say the same for that good for nothing deity."

"Can't he be dealt with in some other way?" Sofia posed, hoping for an affirmative answer. "Can't he be dispelled?"

"There was only ever one method I had found that could possibly deal with him... a spell that was designed to seal away malicious spirits and lesser fae creatures. Typically it wouldn't work on a more powerful being but considering deities draw their strength from human worship and the fact that he is a relatively unknown figure I surmised that he may be in a weakened enough state for the spell to work." Cedric explained. "I cast the spell. I sealed him away in an old sorcerer's étui and buried it under the floor of my workshop. I thought it would be enough to lock him away permanently but just like always, I was foolishly mistaken."

Sofia's eyes widened with realization and the full weight of exactly what had occurred came crashing down on her. Her hands began to tremble as she looked to her husband in horror. "Th-the box! Cedric, I... I found that étui while I was looking for the amulet!"

Cedric grew rigid at his wife's words as he watched her face contort from dismay to absolute anguish. "Sofia-"

"Wh-what have I done!?" Sofia rasped out as tears rushed to her eyes. "If I hadn't found that box-"

"Sofia, don't." Cedric said with a sigh. "Don't do this to yourself. You couldn't have possibly known."

"But you tried to warn me." Sofia replied. "You tried to stop me from looking for the amulet and I didn't listen to you! You sealed him away and I... I..."

Cedric reached up immediately and clasped Sofia's face between his hands. He pressed his forehead against hers and spoke to her soothingly as her tears began to fall. "Listen to me, Sofia, you are not at fault in this. I should have told you everything the moment you agreed to become my wife but I was too much of a coward to do even that."

"But-" Sofia began to protest, though she was silenced by Cedric's fingertips against her lips.

"The repercussions are _mine_ to own. Not yours. I never should have made that deal to begin with, that's what this all boils down to." Cedric said as he shifted his hand to wipe his wife's tears away. "But I'm going to fix my mistake and I'm going to bring Rhys back like I promised I would. By this time tomorrow you will have him in your arms. I will let nothing stand in the way of that."

Sofia closed her eyes as Cedric moved to press his lips to her forehead. Despite his attempts to put her at ease, tears still trickled down her cheeks and it seemed as though they would never cease. She felt him wrap her in his warm embrace and it helped to ease her discomfort but sorrow still held her tightly in its clutches. There were still so many things running rampant through her mind, concerns and fears and overwhelming guilt that she just couldn't shake.

No matter how Cedric insisted that he was entirely at fault for their predicament she couldn't help but feel that she shared in that blame. True, he had made a horrendous mistake but he had also been able rescind the error long before any damage could be done. _She_ had been the one to subsequently reverse his efforts leaving them scrambling for a way to right the wrong once again.

Now he was going to be the one to pay for her fumble and that only filled her with even more guilt and shame.

She had so much she wanted to say to him but she just couldn't bring herself to speak any of it at the moment. Instead she rested her head against her husband's shoulder and allowed his hold to bring her whatever strength she could draw from it.

She knew she was going to need it come morning...

* * *

AN #2: So I did want to let you all know that this deity _does_ have a name; Arawn. There's a reason he isn't referred to by name within the story, but we'll get to that later.

Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	18. All Is Not Lost

AN: So this chapter is coming to you a day late because of FF's servers being down almost the entirety of the day yesterday (and my own Saint Patrick's day celebrations which lasted a lot longer than I'd intended last night.) I'm sorry for the delay but it's better late than never, right?

This chapter isn't terribly long but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Sofia found herself in Cedric's arms upon waking, a fact that initially gave her a sense of warmth and comfort. Those feelings were quickly chased away, however, by the realization that this may very well be the last time she would wake in her husband's embrace. She shifted to watch him as they lay there, his eyes resting as though he hadn't a care in the world. She brushed her fingers through his silvery locks, admiring the way they seemed to shimmer in the sunlight seeping in through the trees.

She recalled the time before when they had shared a moment like this; together for what felt like it would be the final time. As much as it had hurt back then it was twice as painful now. A sorrowful sigh passed through her lips as she trailed her hand from his hair to his face, taking in these last precious moments of peace while she could.

Cedric groaned lightly at the sensation of touch reaching in and pulling him out of his slumber. He peeled one hesitant eye open to peer up at his wife, the sunlight from above gifting her with a radiant glow. She would have been a lovely sight if it hadn't been for the distraught appearance of her face, particularly her eyes which held all of her heartache in their stare. Instinct prodded him to inquire about what had her in such a state but he knew well enough the cause and saw no point in questioning her. Instead he offered her a smile and words he hoped would distract her from her current woes. "I see that you're awake already. I must say, that comes as a bit of a surprise."

Sofia's brow furrowed in confusion at her husband's words and she looked to him in questioning. "What do you mean?"

"For as long as I've been aware of your sleeping habits I've known you to be a late riser. It seems a rare occasion that you would actually wake before me so I was a tad caught off guard to open my eyes and find you staring at me so intently." Cedric said, raising his hand to cup his wife's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Sofia muttered in response.

"You didn't startle me." Cedric replied with a quick shake of his head. "Quite the contrary, I'm glad you're awake. There's something important I wanted to discuss with you."

Sofia lifted herself immediately into a seated position and looked down at Cedric in concern, hoping beyond all hope that this important discussion didn't contain any bad news. She didn't know if she had retained the mental fortitude to deal with any further upsets at this point in their journey. Her heart was in her throat as she watched him sit up, silent as though he was trying to think over a way to begin his words before he finally just spoke.

"I had a realization." Cedric said quickly as he turned his eyes to his wife's face.

"A realization?" Sofia echoed softly.

"It was something that occurred to me late last night. I wanted to tell you the instant it struck me but you had fallen asleep and I didn't want to disturb you." Cedric continued. "Sofia, I owe you an apology. I owe you several apologies, quite honestly. Even if I had all the time in the world it would never be enough for me to express how truly sorry I am for everything I've done... but I digress." He paused as he shifted his eyes downward to his left hand, still bandaged with the tattered cloth of her dress. His eyes flickered back to her face and he offered the bandaged appendage in her direction.

Sofia's gaze fell over Cedric's hand as he extended it to her. She was a bit timid to touch it, fearful that she may harm him in doing so. Cautiously she raised her hands to delicately unravel the soiled fabric but as she pulled the cloth away she was surprised to find that the many deep cuts she expected to see across his palm had vanished. Her eyes widened in surprise and flew to her husband's face to find him smiling warmly at her. "No cuts?"

"No cuts." Cedric replied affirmatively. "No scars."

"I-I thought you said you wanted it to leave a scar." Sofia replied meekly, her voice cracking at the thought that Cedric had changed his mind. "You said you wanted a constant reminder."

"That was wrong of me, Sofia." Cedric said, taking her hands into his. "I was angry and hurt after my memories were restored. I lashed out at you and I said unnecessarily cruel things. I shouldn't have been so callous and for that I am truly sorry."

Sofia shook her head in immediate protest. "But you had every right to be angry. I locked away your memories and sent you off into the hands of a monster."

" _My_ _father_ sent me off into the hands of a monster. You merely did what you felt you had to and I can honestly say now that I am grateful for it." Cedric said as he gave his wife's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Grateful?" Sofia repeated in confusion. "But-"

"Sofia, you were wise to send me away like you did. I would have caused nothing but pain and suffering if I'd been left to my own devices. I would have done everything within my power to get to you and our children and I would have left absolute destruction in my wake. Ultimately you would have grown to hate me for it." Cedric let out a sigh and shook his head slowly as he dropped his eyes to the space between them. "I won't lie and say that it doesn't hurt to know that I missed the past nine months. I would give almost anything to have had that time with you but I also understand why I wasn't able to have it. I wasn't worthy of it. I wasn't worthy of you or our children and I certainly wasn't worthy of your love. I needed to change and that wasn't something that was going to happen while clinging to the bitter memories of the past. As much as I hate the thought of all the time we lost I realize it was necessary for me to become a different man, a better man... a man who I hope is finally worthy of your love."

"You _are_ , Cedric. You are worthy of my love." Sofia said, gifting her husband's hands with a tight squeeze. "I know that I struggled with my emotions for you very openly and even told you in no uncertain terms that I didn't want to feel the way that I feel for you now. I understand why you question the validity of my words when I tell you that I love you but I _do_ love you, Cedric. I love you more than I think you'll ever know. I hope you believe me when I say that."

"I believe you, my love. I'm sorry for even doubting you to begin with." Cedric said as he thumbed over her hands delicately. "I had my own insecurities and I let them cloud my mind alongside my anger and my hurt. That was another fault of mine and I'm so sorry. I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for it."

Sofia stared at Cedric as his gaze drifted back up to her face. His apologetic expression tugged painfully at her heart and brought tears that had been anxiously awaiting their time to her eyes. She tore her hands from his grasp to throw her arms around him, pulling him into a loving embrace. "I've already forgiven you, Cedric. I've forgiven you for _everything_."

Cedric made his best effort to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat as he wrapped his wife in his hold and pressed his mouth against her ear. "That means more to me than you'll ever know. Thank you, my love."

Sofia let out a contented sigh as Cedric pulled her deeper into his embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and nuzzled up against him, allowing herself to find relief in his arms until their bleak reality could come creeping up on her once more to fill her with dread at the thought of what the day would ultimately bring. "I love you, Cedric."

"I love you, Sofia." Cedric replied as he shifted to brush his lips against her cheek before moving to claim her mouth. He kissed her sweetly, relishing the way her lips parted to beckon him in for more. Their tongues met in a slow, rhythmic dance to convey just how deeply they cared for one-another. It was almost too easy to give himself over to that kiss and there was nothing he would have enjoyed more in that moment. He had to pull away, regretful that he must take such an action, though he knew they could not remain in each other's arms for the entirety of the day. They had much more important matters to attend to and they couldn't allow themselves to be thwarted by tender exchanges of love.

He stood slowly and reclaimed her hands, aiding her to her feet. She was staring at him with sorrowful eyes once more, her pain and regret obvious through her expression. He gifted her with a lopsided smile in an attempt to alleviate her sadness and nudged her chin gently. "Come on. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Sofia nodded reluctantly as Cedric stepped back from her and began gathering the items needed for the ritual. She moved quickly to help him collect the bottles and held them up in his line of sight. "Is this everything?"

Cedric looked over the items in his wife's hands as he took the time to count them. Indeed, they all appeared to be accounted for after having been strewn about when the amulet had transferred them there in the midst of their near capture. He nodded in response and took the items carefully from her grasp. "Outside of a corpse to perform the ritual over, this is everything I need."

"A... corpse?" Sofia questioned, her stomach wrenching in knots at the mere mention of the word.

"Yes. If I am to summon the deity who reigns over death I will need a corpse to do so." Cedric answered. "But that will be easy enough to obtain. Even the tiniest of insects will suffice so long as it's something dead."

Sofia swallowed hard as a thought she was too horrified to speak flashed immediately through her mind. She threw her eyes to the ground to avoid Cedric's gaze but he seemed to have already detected her distress.

"What's the matter? Surely the idea of sacrificing one little insect doesn't concern you." Cedric said with a playful chuckle. "I'll pick an unpleasant one if it helps you feel better."

"It isn't that." Sofia replied with a shake of her head.

"Then what is it?" Cedric asked as concern began to fill him at the shift in his wife's demeanor.

Sofia remained silent a moment, battling herself over whether or not she should act upon the unpleasant thoughts assaulting her mind. She knew it would be difficult to do so but she also knew that time was short and she needed to take action or she might otherwise lose her chance. She sucked in a quick breath before letting it pass slowly back through her lips as she held her husband in her stare. "Cedric, do you trust me?"

Cedric's brow furrowed at Sofia's words and he answered her with a nod. "Of course I do... but why do you ask?"

"There's something I need you to do." Sofia replied. "But it can't be done here. We need to go."

"Go where?" Cedric asked, growing even more confused by the second.

Sofia reached out to grab ahold of Cedric and closed her eyes as she focused on drawing power from the amulet within her. She could feel its warmth working its way through her body, responding to her desire. "We're going to Rowyn..."

* * *

AN #2: Totally unrelated to the chapter but has anybody heard that song "One Foot" by Walk the Moon? I hear it and it makes me think of this story and I adore it! I'd suggest giving it a listen/read the lyrics.

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	19. To Be Alive Again

AN: I hate to be the bearer of bad news but with the chaos of the upcoming spring break schedule there will be no update in this story next week. I'm sorry! T_T

I just know that it's not feasible with all that I've got going on. I don't want to kill myself trying to get an update to you guys and I know you don't want me putting something here that's going to be absolute crap. That means there likely won't be an update until April 7th which sounds like an awfully long time to wait. I'm so sorry!

I hope this chapter will be enough to hold you over until then. Please enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Cedric struggled to regain his footing as the sturdy ground of the forest floor gave way to rickety wooden boards. Air vacated his lungs when his body slammed into a wall amidst his stumble. It was all he could do to keep himself upright with Sofia's hands still wrapped securely around his arms, holding to him to keep her own balance. The smell of fresh hay assaulted his nostrils and informed him of their whereabouts before his eyes drifted over familiar surroundings. They were back in the hayloft.

He dropped his eyes to his wife as she stood clinging to him for support and gasping for breath. He began to kneel slowly, helping to ease her to the floor as she had little choice but to follow suit. The items in his hands were immediately set aside so that he could reach out to grab hold of her. "Sofia, you can't keep doing this. It takes too much out of you."

"I needed to bring us here." Sofia said past a struggled breath.

Cedric's eyes returned to the loft to find it relatively the same as they'd left it, their belongings remaining untouched. He began directing Sofia to the diminished pile of clothing so that he could lay her down but she was protesting as best she could.

"No." Sofia demanded, shaking her head with dizzying effects. "We need to talk."

"You need to take it easy." Cedric replied. "Last time you were unconscious for hours. You're lucky you're even responsive right now."

"Cedric, listen to me." Sofia said insistently. "We need to talk about the ritual."

"I don't want you to worry about the ritual." Cedric replied softly. "I know what I'm doing."

"I know that you do. That's why I need you to listen." Sofia said as she gripped his arms tighter. "You've dealt with this deity before. You know how he operates and you know what he's capable of."

Cedric nodded in response to his wife. He had an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, particularly in relation to the conversation at hand and the fact that he thought he had heard her speak the name of their deceased son just prior to apporting. "Sofia, what is this about?"

"This deity..." Sofia continued, watching Cedric's face for an immediate response. "He _can_ bring a human back to life, soul and all. That's within his realm of power."

Cedric could feel the blood draining from his face as realization crawled over him. His uneasy feeling turned instantly to sickness and his stomach turned somersaults. He shook his head in auto-response as he pulled back from his wife. "Sofia, I can't. What you're wanting is... I-I can't."

"Rowyn wasn't stillborn, Cedric." Sofia spoke quietly. "He took a breath. He lived and he can live again."

Cedric lowered his eyes, unable to meet his wife's harrowing gaze. "Sofia, my love, you have to understand-"

"It has been my intention all along to bring Rowyn back." Sofia countered before Cedric could continue to argue. "I never knew how I was going to accomplish it but I knew I would eventually find a way. Now I can see that _this_ is the way."

"This isn't the way, Sofia." Cedric said with a sigh. "You don't understand how he operates... what he'll try to take in exchange."

"He already has our son." Sofia retorted. "What else could he possibly take?"

"You would be aghast to find out." Cedric answered. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm not making anymore deals."

"Then I will." Sofia said firmly. "Show me how to perform the ritual. I'll do it myself."

Cedric raised his gaze to meet Sofia's to find her eyes ablaze. She was staring at him, undeterred by his warnings, but he couldn't relent. "Sofia, please listen to me. I know that you want Rowyn back. I understand how you feel and I know that you _think_ you would be willing to give anything for our son but the price will be too steep."

Sofia shook her head more vigorously this time and reclaimed her hold on her husband. "No price would be too steep."

"Yes it would." Cedric replied, hoping to get through to his wife. "What would you be willing to give him, Sofia? Would you give him a member of your family? Roland or Miranda? James or Amber? What if he wanted to keep Rhys in exchange for Rowyn's life? What then?"

"I would never trade Rhys." Sofia said quietly. "Or my family."

"Are you certain?" Cedric prodded in an attempt to make his point known. "Because those are the things that he will take; the things which you would never trade. He makes the offer, you deny the deal, then he finds a way to make you give it to him anyway. Do you think it was an easy decision for me to make, selling a _child_ in exchange for a raven's life? I wasn't even considering having children and it still didn't seem worth the risk to me... but he made it seem worth it." He paused and let out a long, slow breath and dropped his gaze in regret. "Don't you see, Sofia? I'm trying to spare you the heartache and suffering of making the same mistake I did. If you trade something for Rowyn's life it will undoubtedly be something you come to regret. That may be a hard concept to grasp right now because the thought of having him back makes _anything_ seem worth losing but trust me when I say that this truly is best left alone."

Sofia averted her gaze from Cedric, knowing very well that he was right but she found it too difficult to admit. She swallowed hard as a lump rose in her throat at the very idea of the words she was about to speak. "So I'm supposed to do nothing? I'm supposed to just... just let him go?"

Cedric shifted his hands to clasp his wife's and looked to her despondently. "I'm sorry, Sofia. I wish I could tell you differently. As much as it pains me to say it, you _must_ let Rowyn go. The part of him that matters is already gone from this world. What you're holding onto now is an empty shell that must be laid to rest. I won't pretend that this will be easy. This will quite possibly be the hardest thing you will ever have to do in your life but you must do it for your own sake as well as his."

"What if I can't do it?" Sofia struggled to speak as she choked back a sob. "What if it's too much for me to bear?"

"It won't be." Cedric replied softly. "You are strong and resilient and this _will not_ break you."

Sofia let out a shuddering breath as her eyes filled up with tears. She wanted to argue with him, to tell him that he was wrong about everything and that they needed to at least try the ritual or perhaps find some alternative method. Reality was beginning to set in, however. Time was running very thin for Rowyn and it left them with few options moving forward. She knew in her heart the right decision to make, even if it didn't feel at all right. Although the idea pained her greatly she had little other choice but to accept it.

She had to part with her son.

It was a difficult task to raise her gaze to her husband's face but she managed to do so, staring at him solemnly as she weighed her next words carefully. "Cedric, will you... will you be there with me when I lay him to rest?"

Cedric's heart skipped a beat at Sofia's question and for a moment he was breathless and wordless. He was at last able to nod in response to his wife as he gripped her hand tightly. "Of course I will, my love."

"Th-then we should do it now while we still have a chance." Sofia spoke meekly. She shifted, struggling to stand in her weakened state. Cedric held tight to her and eased her to her feet so that he could assist her down the ladder to the floor below. She leaned on him for support as he helped her out of the barn toward the farmhouse in the distance. They wasted no time with knocking. They entered the home to find it eerily quiet; no worried footsteps pacing back and forth, no clanging in the kitchen, no shuffling on the stairs. What had at one time been a noisy, bustling hub was now a desolate structure. A ghost of its former self.

She shuffled forward, calling out into the expanse in the hope that perhaps _someone_ would be around to hear her. "H-hello? Is anyone here?"

Cedric reached out to reclaim his hold on Sofia as she tried to continue forward. He pulled her back against him and held her protectively as he whispered a warning to her. "Be careful, Sofia. If someone is here they might-"

"Sofia, is that you?" Jade's voice echoed into the entryway as she peered cautiously around the corner.

"Jade! You're alright!" Sofia cried out, pulling from her husband's hold to throw her arms around her friend.

Jade returned Sofia's embrace, somber despite the relief she felt upon being reunited. "I'm alright but... Ruby and Lily-"

"I-I know." Sofia said quietly. She pulled back from Jade, looking the other woman over in sorrow. "What about Lucinda? Is she..."

"Dead? No, though it's nothing short of a miracle that she survived." Jade replied. "I was down below when all the chaos erupted. It lasted no more than ten minutes but it felt like an eternity went by. When it finally ended I came upstairs and that was when I found Ruby and Lily..." She trailed off, covering her mouth as the memory of the sight brought an unpleasant churn to her stomach. She managed to shake off the ill feeling but the image still remained, forever burned into her mind. "The house was in absolute shambles and Lucinda was clinging to life when I found her. For a while I was worried we would lose her too but she's been making a slow recovery."

"I'm so glad she's alright. I don't know where either of us would be right now if she hadn't helped us." Sofia said as Cedric pulled her against him once more. "Have you heard from Baileywick? Did he make it back safely?"

"Yes. He's been tending to Indigo for me while I've been looking for Lily's recipe book." Jade answered. She then shifted in discomfort, offering the other woman eye contact despite that she wanted to look away. "Sofia, we're running out of the rejuvenation potion. Even when Lily was alive we were using it almost as fast as she could brew it. Now that she's gone we have nothing to keep Indigo sustained. I know I don't need to tell you what will happen if Indigo can't carry on. We're running out of time."

"It's alright, Jade." Sofia muttered. "I-I'm letting Rowyn go."

Jade's eyes widened in disbelief at Sofia's declaration. "What? But Sofia-"

"I know I've used up so many resources, wasted so much of everyone's time." Sofia said with a tremble in her voice. "And it's all been for nothing because Rowyn can't be... h-he can't..."

"Sofia, I'm so sorry." Jade whispered, stepping forward to grip Sofia's hand. "I wish it could have been different."

Sofia lowered her eyes as they filled up with tears and pulled her hand from the other woman's grasp to wrap her arms around herself. "Will you take us to him? Please?"

"Of course." Jade replied with a nod.

Sofia stood frozen in her spot as she watched Jade start off. It took a gentle nudge from Cedric to urge her own feet into motion as she followed after the dark haired young woman at a snail's pace.

She had only been down in the lower level of the farmhouse once before. To even the keenest of eyes it was just a simple farmhouse cellar used for keeping jarred preserves cool in the growing summer heat but at the very back of the room in the leftmost corner there was a door masquerading as part of the wall. If one knew the correct stones to move they could gain access to a hidden room that had been built to hide the resistance's activities.

It was this concealed area that Sofia had visited on her prior venture down into the cellar shortly after her sons were born.

As she stood amongst the stores of grain and shelves full of pickled vegetables she felt weaker than she ever had before. Her legs were trembling and her head was was spinning at the prospect of continuing on. She felt as though she might lose consciousness at any moment and if it hadn't been for Cedric allowing her to lean upon him, she just might have. Her eyes stuck to Jade as the other woman stood shifting stones, pushing some in and pulling others out until the hidden door opened with an unsettling groan. She felt certain she might collapse then. She just didn't know if she had it in her to continue any further.

That was when she felt Cedric wrap his arm even tighter around her and somehow everything seemed as though it would be alright in that moment. She took in a deep, quaking breath and placed one foot forward.

Cedric watched as Sofia took a step, slow and uncertain. She took another, then another and another still and he was there beside her every inch she crept. They made minimal progress at the pace she was going but he wasn't about to rush her. He couldn't blame her for being apprehensive. He himself was reluctant to go any further but he was determined to press on for her sake as well as his own.

As they crossed the threshold into the room he tensed in absolute shock, almost disbelieving what he saw before him. Seated in the middle of the room with her back to him was a crimson haired woman, a witch if he had to assume, but even with her back turned he could see that she was deep within a trance. The form of his child was there, suspended in midair and unmoving. He recognized the ritual from the same antiquated text that had provided him a means of resurrection. It was ancient magic, dark in nature and not something to be taken lightly. "Sofia, this is..."

"Rowyn." Sofia spoke, her voice cracking in sorrow. She turned her eyes from the sight of her infant son to gaze upon her husband as tears overwhelmed her face. "This is Rowyn."

"You've been keeping him in stasis." Cedric managed before his words could falter. His own eyes filled with tears as he took an uneasy step forward. He drew nearer to his son, cautious at first but more and more eager with every step he took until he stood close enough that he could have touched the child.

His gaze floated over the babe, vision blurry with his sorrow, though he could make out enough of the child's features to admire him. He had a small patch of hair the same auburn as his mother, wispy with curls he'd also inherited from her. His eyes were closed as though he was merely sleeping. Cedric could only guess at their color, hazel like his own he had to assume. He hoped.

He wanted desperately to reach out and take the child into his arms but it would certainly disrupt the ritual keeping him in this state and that suddenly seemed a terrible notion. Instead he watched over the child's form, allowing himself the small fantasy of _what ifs_ that went dashing through his mind. "Sofia, he's... so beautiful."

Sofia could nod but it seemed that was all she was capable of as she watched her husband stare down at their child in heartbreaking awe. She wanted to join him, to stand by his side and take in the sight of their son together but her legs had stiffened and become useless. She felt the attempts at comfort that Jade and Baileywick were now showering upon her but it brought her no peace as her eyes remained focused on the scene before her.

"Does Rhys look just the same as him?" Cedric asked, his mind still envisioning the happy family that could have been. "Or was I at least lucky enough to have my firstborn take after me in appearance?"

Sofia opened her mouth to speak but her words failed her many times. When she finally found her voice it was strained and raspy and she wasn't certain that Cedric could even discern what she was saying, though she owed him the answer. "Rhys certainly _does_ take after you in appearance. I only wish that I could say he was your firstborn."

Cedric froze momentarily at Sofia's statement before whipping around to catch her in an intense stare. "What did you just say?"

"I said Rhys looks like you." Sofia answered quietly. "But he wasn't the firstborn. Rowyn was."

"Sofia..." Cedric bolted to his wife and reached out to clasp her arms, giving her a gentle shake as he did so. "You're certain about this. _Rowyn_ is our firstborn child?"

"Y-yes." Sofia dribbled out in confusion.

"And you're absolutely certain that he took a breath after he was born?" Cedric pressed, his grip on her tightening. "I need you to be sure."

"I'll never forget that sound." Sofia whispered in grief. "Such a tiny noise but it was deafening to me."

A happy laugh fell from Cedric's mouth as his wife affirmed that Rowyn had indeed been born alive. He pulled her into as tight of an embrace as he could muster and picked her off the ground to give her a joyous spin. "Sofia, this is wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Sofia rasped. "Cedric, wh-"

"This changes everything!" Cedric shouted as he replaced his wife on the ground. He grasped her head between his hands and began kissing her on every inch of her tear-stricken face. He then pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers as he brushed away her tears. "Sofia... we can save them _both_."


	20. Remain Nameless

AN: This chapter comes to you as nothing short of a miracle after some computer issues I was having. I thought I lost everything. I was nearly in tears. Everything is all better now, though! Yay!

Okay, so there's going to be a bit of foreign language and a few uncommon words used in this chapter. I've provided translations and definitions in the second author's note at the bottom.

Anyhow, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Sofia sat anxiously watching as Cedric worked intently to prepare the magic circle he would use for the resurrection ritual. Every detail was tended to with meticulous care as he painstakingly outlined the circle with ceremonial chalk before moving to mark the cardinal points.

He hadn't spoken a word to her since he'd joyously told her he would be able to save both of their sons and his silence had her on edge. She had of course questioned him, doing her best to follow him in her weakened state, but he had ignored her queries and gone immediately to work. After regathering the items they'd taken from his father he brewed a carefully measured cocktail using some of the deadly herbs and _drank_ _it_. This only served to worry her further as his complexion grew paler and paler while he traced the circle for the third and final time.

Her breath hitched as he tossed the chalk to the side and stood to stare down at his work. She rushed to her feet and stumbled over to the circle, half afraid to speak for fear of breaking his concentration, though she felt she must say _something._ "Cedric... let me help. Please."

Cedric threw a glance over his shoulder at his wife as she addressed him. His palms were sweaty and his body was trembling, symptoms of the poisonous herbs he had ingested. Under normal circumstances he would have urged her to just sit patiently but he was weakening with each passing second and he knew he would require assistance. The herbs were not treating him kindly this time around. He raised a quaking hand to indicate four offering plates he had arranged for the ritual which were adorned with water, a rock, an enchanted whirlwind and a burning candle, respectively. "Water to the west, earth to the north, air to the east, fire to the south."

Sofia nodded in response, scurrying to place the plates on the cardinal points as Cedric had directed. She then watched him for further instruction. She could see beads of sweat lining his brow. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were darker than normal. It was clear that the toxins within him were beginning to take their toll. If they didn't hurry along she feared Cedric might succumb before the ritual could be completed. "What next?"

"We must place Rowyn within the circle before it is fully cast." Cedric struggled to speak. "After which time I will need you to burn the myrrh within the thurible and trace the circle with it three times, deasil."

"And after that?" Sofia asked nervously.

"After that I think it would be best for you to leave the room entirely." Cedric replied.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sofia said just above a whisper. "I'll be here with you the entire time."

A small, sad smile flitted across Cedric's face as he looked his wife over. There was determination stamped firmly on her features and he knew there would be no arguing with her. He approached her with staggering steps and reached up to place his hand against her cheek. "Bring him to me."

Sofia drew in a sharp breath and raised her hand to clasp Cedric's. She held the appendage in her grip for a moment before stepping away. She found it hard to tear her eyes from him as she made her way to their son who was no longer in stasis. Her whole form quivered as she approached the motionless child and for an instant she doubted she had the mettle to even touch him. She steeled herself with the thought that Cedric had a plan to bring their son back to life and she needed to play her part if that was to become a reality. That simple notion gave her the strength to wrap her lifeless babe in her arms and cradle him like she had the night he was born, though that was the only strength it gave her.

It felt as though all the air had left the room as she took hold of Rowyn.

No matter how many deep breaths she gulped for it just didn't seem as though she could get any oxygen. The only sound she could hear was that of her own aching heart pounding in her chest, reverberating in her ears with its deafening _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump_. She could feel herself growing lightheaded as she tried to make her way back to her husband with their infant son clutched tightly against her. Involuntary tears had begun streaming down her face and those ten short steps seemed to take every ounce of resolve she had. Thankfully Cedric met her part-way and reached out to accept their son into his hands. Despite how much it pained her to hold her deceased child she found it more difficult to release him, even to his father.

Cedric could see his wife's struggle in her features as he took hold of his firstborn. He leaned into her and pressed his lips to her temple before moving to speak encouraging words against her ear. "All will be well soon, my love."

Sofia managed to nod in response even though nothing in that moment felt that it would soon be well. She fully relinquished her grip on her son and moved to take up the thurible as Cedric had requested. She used a candle to ignite the charcoal at the base, the heat of which traveled upward and set the myrrh to smoking. Once she had a steady stream of smoke billowing from the censer she began making her way around the circle in a sunwise direction. She tried not to look upon her husband as he knelt down and placed their son in the center of the circle but it was difficult to keep her eyes from the sight. It seemed all she could focus on as she traced the chalk outline with smoking thurible in hand.

At the third and final revolution she stepped back from the circle and watched in silence as Cedric produced an ornately adorned dirk; a ceremonial dagger he had no doubt swiped from his father's belongings while the man wasn't looking. She eyed him as he placed the blade against the tips of his first and middle fingers and sliced the flesh open. He then moved the bloodied digits to their son where he began marking, painting the child crimson with symbols that were foreign to her.

Her heart was in her throat when Cedric returned to his feet. He was muttering something under his breath that was too difficult to make out at the distance she stood but whatever it was, it appeared to be having an effect. The bloody symbols inscribed on her infant son began to radiate light as her husband's cadence rose until the light became blindingly bright, at which point the incantation ceased.

She could see and hear nothing.

The silence in the room was nearly deafening as Cedric sucked in a deep breath and blew it out in a slow, steady stream. He clutched the dirk tightly in his right hand and placed the blade firmly against his left palm where he wrapped his fingers around it and gripped it tightly. A quick tug of the ceremonial dagger slit the flesh of his palm and gave a new path for more of his poison-tainted blood to flow. He held the blade out at arm's length and allowed his blood to pour over the steel, coating it with the dark, thick substance. " _Hir yw'r dydd a hir yw'r nos, a hir yw aros Arawn_..."

The light in the room dissipated then and the ground beneath his feet began to quake, rumbling with a terrible groan as though the very world itself was opening beneath him. Had he not performed this ritual twice before he might have been alarmed but he was familiar enough by now to know this was no cause for concern.

A high pitched screech filled the silent void as a tear in the dimension ripped open before him. Black, gnarled claws pulled the decrepit being they were attached to into the Ever Realm where he met the sorcerer and former king with a wide, wicked smile.

" _Fy hen ffrind..._ " The deity of death spoke, his voice full of gravel and amusement. " _Pam ydych chi wedi fy ngwahodd?_ "

Cedric's gaze narrowed on the being before him and he snarled in rage. "You know damn well why I brought you here! You have something that belongs to me."

" _Rydych yn ddyledus i mi ddyled. Rwyf wedi casglu ar y ddyled honno."_ The being replied with a snicker.

"Speak my fucking tongue, you putrid filth!" Cedric commanded fiercely.

"We struck a deal, sorcerer." The deity rattled out as his smile dripped away. "A child in exchange for the life of a raven. You received what you desired."

"I received shit!" Cedric bellowed. "You gave life to the corpse! You said nothing about his soul being unobtainable or the thaumogenesis that would occur as a result!"

The god of death sneered and narrowed his gaze at the mortal before him. "You should not have made the deal without knowing the repercussions. That is no fault of mine."

"You knew what I wanted." Cedric said quietly as he glared at the deteriorating form. "You purposefully deceived me in order to get what you wanted."

"And I now have it in spite of your paltry effort to stop me." The deity retorted, his grin returning.

Cedric shook his head in response and stared the wraith-like figure in the eye. "You betrayed our deal. I agreed to trade my firstborn child in exchange for a raven's life. The child you took was _not_ my firstborn."

"Lies!" The being hissed, throwing a finger in the direction of the human woman in the room. "I was inside your whore. I made contact with her unborn and left my mark. I know that he is your bastard."

"She is my _wife_!" Cedric snapped angrily. "And the child you took from her was our secondborn! He is not the one agreed upon in our deal."

"The first child she bore you is deceased." The deity said with a scoff. "Surely you do not expect me to accept a deceased child as payment."

Cedric stiffened, his gaze locked on the being before him in a determined scowl. "A deal is a deal. You know as well as I do that you are strictly bound to our agreement."

The deity bared his blackened teeth at the man with fists clenched at his sides. "A dead child does me no service!"

"Oh..." Cedric said with a snort. "And here I thought you were the almighty Lord of the Dead. Don't tell me that you're incapable of resurrecting one little infant to suit your own purposes!"

"You are aware of what is required for me to resurrect a corpse in my current state." The deity replied.

"Yes. Because you're so very weak." Cedric smirked and motioned to the circle around him. "But I have given enough credence to your name by summoning you here. You should be teeming with energy enough to resurrect a human child, soul and all. Of course I expect you to return the child you currently have to his mother first."

The deity turned his gaze toward the woman standing timidly back from him. Her trepidation was almost amusing to him, as he had encountered her far more often than she realized. From the moment he'd been freed from that wretched box the sorcerer had trapped him in he'd known she carried within her that which he was promised. He had remained with her, the black smoke rising off a flickering candle flame, watching over her and the precious cargo growing in her womb.

How it vexed him to relinquish his prize to the likes of her.

Stygian claws moved to his chest, digging into his decaying form to crack open his sternum. This was where he kept her offspring, shrouded and sheltered from the obscenities of the Otherworld. He pulled the sleeping infant from the gaping cavity and held him begrudgingly in the woman's direction.

Sofia bolted forward, all fear and apprehension gone at the sight of her son. She tore her child from the being's grasp and clutched him against her chest. Fresh tears were cascading down her cheeks as she pulled back to look him over. He was covered head to toe in what appeared to be soot and he wasn't moving, though she could feel his heartbeat and hear each breath he took. As her tears fell onto his face she used the tattered fabric of her dress to wipe away the sooty residue which in turn caused him to stir. His tiny lungs let out a fierce wail and it brought her nothing but joy to hear such a cry.

A smile flitted across Cedric's features as he watched his wife tend to their son. He longed to join her side but there were other matters that must be dealt with. He returned his gaze to the deity and gestured to Rowyn who still rested at the center of the circle, lifeless. "Time runs thin, death lord. You won't get another opportunity like this."

The deity flashed a dangerous glare at the mortal man, taking not at all kindly to being spoken to in such a manner. "Do keep in mind, sorcerer, as powerful as you may be in this life there is no other more powerful than me in death. Your time will come."

"I'll worry about that when it happens." Cedric replied haughtily. "Are we going to complete the deal or not?"

The being eyed the sorcerer up and down, wary of his motives. Long before his children had been born he was hesitant about the idea of putting his offspring's existence on the line. Now he seemed eager to get the ordeal out of the way. It was all very dubious. "There will be no deceiving me this time. If you mean to imprison me in another vessel you will not be successful."

"There's no box for me to trap you in." Cedric said with a shrug. "There is simply the child."

The deity let out a snort and took a step forward into the circle. "You know what to do, sorcerer."

Cedric nodded and stepped reluctantly backward until he no longer stood within the circle. He focused on giving as much energy to the area as he could despite how weakened the magic he had already cast and the poisons flowing through his veins had made him. Determination was all that fueled him.

He watched the entity as he loomed over Rowyn's form, drawing energy from the circle to return life to the infant. A strange calmness came over the room in those long, agonizing moments. All was silent save for the sound of hearts pounding in anticipation. A small, faint light began to take form overhead. A soul; minuscule in size though it held such momentous value. It trickled down slowly as it followed the guiding hands of the deity of death until it flowed into the infant's fragile frame.

The beautiful sound of a tiny gasp chased away the silence. It was swiftly followed by a faint mewling as Rowyn's body began to shift of its own accord.

Both mother and father gave a collective sigh of relief and joy, though their jubilation was short lived. The deity moved to collect the child and they both called out to stop him, though Cedric's voice carried further.

"Don't touch him!" Cedric commanded before taking several rapid steps forward. "I have a proposition for you."

The being watched, hands hovering over the child as its father approached with a stern gaze. "There is nothing you could offer me that I might want."

"What about a trade?" Cedric said, stopping short of his son's now lively form. "Take me in place of my son."

A gurgled chortle ejected from the deity's mouth at the sorcerer's words and he threw his head back in laughter. " _You_? Why would I take you?"

"You told me long ago that you're in need of a priest. Someone who can travel this realm and give credence to your name and give you power. I can do that." Cedric replied. "Think about it. How long will it take before my son is able to speak? To travel on is own? To garner worship of you? I can do those things for you _now_."

"You are soiled." The being spoke with a shake of his head. "You are tainted by your years of misdeeds. The mortals will not follow you. They'd sooner kill you. No, I require a priest who can be groomed to serve my purpose. I have no use for a man who has outworn his welcome in this world. I will take the child as agreed upon."

Cedric stared hard at the ominous figure with fists clenched at his sides. "You're making a grave mistake, death lord. I implore you to reconsider. You won't like what will happen if you decline my offer, that I can assure you."

"Petty threats?" Another laugh came from the mouth of the numen of death and he cast the mortal man an amused glance. "Fear not, sorcerer. You will have your time to address any grievances. You will merely have to wait as many years as I was imprisoned in that vessel. Until then, consider our deal complete."

Sofia let out a horrified cry as the figure moved to scoop up her son but the instant he made contact with the fussing babe there came a bright flash. This startled both of the infants, causing them to erupt in tears but their cries were the least of her worries. She stared ahead to see her husband kneeling down to cradle their son. She was only able to croak out a few syllables in questioning. "How... wh-where..."

Cedric stood on shaky legs with Rowyn in his arms. He turned to his wife with an uneven smile on his face and staggered forward. "I used that same spell to seal him away, just as I did last time."

Sofia looked around, expecting to see a box or some other form of containment of some kind. "Where is the box?"

Cedric let out an uncomfortable sigh and shook his head as his hold on his son tightened. "The spell requires that the entity touch the vessel it is bound to willingly. I knew I wouldn't be able to trick him into grabbing any sort of vessel a second time. Unfortunately that meant I had to use something he would touch willingly without hesitation."

"Y-you mean he..." Sofia stepped forward, looking down at their son in concern. "He's _inside_ Rowyn?"

"He's powerless there. He can do nothing to affect or harm our son in any way." Cedric assured his wife, wrapping his arm around her for both support and comfort. "This is where he will remain until the day Rowyn takes his final breath. This was the only way to ensure that he no longer poses a threat to our son or our family... and he never will again."

* * *

AN #2: I know there may be some of you out there reading that may be displeased with the way the ritual is portrayed in this chapter, as it shares some similarities with Wiccan practices. Please keep in mind that this ritual is not taken from Gardnerian or Alexandrian Wicca, but rather far more ancient practices of ritual magic from which Wicca borrows.

...

So here's a couple vocabulary words from the chapter with their definition in glorious LMGTFY fashion:

 **deasil:** formerly spelled _deiseil_ ; Scottish Gaelic for sunwise/clockwise. It is sometimes also written as deosil though that is a bastardization of orthographic Gaelic

 **thaumogenesis** : according to ancient-origins (website) thaumogenesis refers to the process through which a demon is believed to be created by means of a resurrection technique.

...

Also, here's the translation for the foreign dialogue as promised:

 _" **Hir yw'r dydd a hir yw'r nos, a hir yw aros Arawn** **..." /** "Long is the day and long is the night, and long is the waiting of Arawn..."_

 _ **"** **Fy hen ffrind...** **" /** "My old friend..."_

 _" **Pam ydych chi wedi fy ngwahodd?" /** "Why have you invited me?"_

 _" **Rydych yn ddyledus i mi ddyled. Rwyf wedi casglu ar y ddyled honno." /** "You owe me a debt. I have collected on that debt."_

...

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	21. Caught

AN: So I hate to be the bearer of bad news but my writing time has essentially been cut in half due to circumstances out of my control. I will be _trying_ very hard to keep with weekly updates but I can't make any promises. I'm so sorry for the disappointing news. :( I'm hoping for an update next Saturday but if there isn't one, expect it the following Saturday.

I would also like to take a moment to say thank you to all who take the time to write reviews! I can't express to you in words how much your reviews mean to me, (I read and re-read them an embarrassing amount of times.) You reviewers are the hidden heroes of the internet and I just wanted to thank you for that. You guys are awesome!

Now, without any further ado, here is the chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think...

* * *

"Here's the jaborandi tea." Jade spoke quietly as she peered into the staying room where Sofia sat watching over her two sleeping children and husband. "I brewed it exactly as he instructed."

Sofia let out a relieved sigh as she stood to pull the door fully open for Jade to enter with a teapot and cup in hand. "Thank you, Jade."

Jade watched nervously as Sofia took the cup and pot, pouring the piping hot concoction to administer to the now unconscious man resting in the bed. "Is it going to help him? He looks like he's barely clinging to life."

"He's been like this before." Sofia answered as she set the teapot aside and stepped closer to Cedric's motionless form. "It's a trance-like state used to conserve energy and heal the body. The best way I can think to describe it is like sleeping while still awake."

"Just like Lucinda and Indigo." Jade muttered in thought. She stood back then, watching as Sofia gently stirred her husband. His eyes opened to narrow slits and he lifted his head enough to drink from the cup his wife offered. After he gulped down the bitter scented fluid his eyes closed and he returned to his reclined position once more. "How long before it counteracts the toxins in his body?"

"I don't know." Sofia answered with a shrug. "We haven't eaten anything in a while so it should enter his system fairly quickly."

Jade gasped as realization struck her and she put her hand to her head. "I didn't even think about the fact that you probably haven't had the chance to eat anything. You must both be starving after all you've been through."

Sofa shrugged again and smiled softly. "Honestly, I haven't really given any thought to food. I've just been so focused on getting to this point..." She paused and turned to stare lovingly at her husband and the two sleeping babes by his side. "I haven't been able to think about anything else."

"Well that settles it." Jade said, reaching out to tug at the other woman. "You've got to get something to eat. Come on."

Sofia shook her head in protest as she pulled her hand from Jade's grasp. "I finally have my family back together. I can't leave them now."

"But what are you going to do about the babies?" Jade asked in concern. "They're bound to wake up hungry sooner or later. You can't feed them if you aren't nourished yourself."

Sofia paused in thought, Jade's point not only valid but a bit alarming as well. In preparation for her journey to find Cedric she had used magic to cease her body's natural process of lactation. Her hands moved to cup her breasts in worry. "I-I might not be able to feed them at all."

Jade's eyes widened as she recalled the night Sofia had shown up at their doorstep with Rowyn's lifeless form in her arms and tears streaming down her face. It had been a long and exhausting night that had culminated in the distraught young woman receiving help from both black and white magic. While Indigo tended to the child Lily had cast several spells to make Sofia's body more travel-ready, the repercussions of which were now showing themselves. "What are you going to do? Now that Lily is gone..."

"Lucinda or Indigo might be able to help." Sofia replied softly. "But I've already asked them for so much."

"I doubt either one of them would want the babies to starve." Jade said with a smile. "You could try asking Indigo. She's just in the next room. She's still a little out of it but she's conscious, though for how much longer I don't know."

Sofia looked back at her twins, sleeping soundly beside their father. She knew they would require feeding soon and there were few options available to her at the moment. She looked back to Jade worriedly and began wringing her hands together. "Would you sit with them, please? I know I've already asked a lot of you and-"

"Sofia, I would be more than happy to keep an eye on your baby boys." Jade interjected. "It's no trouble at all."

"Thank you." Sofia said with a sigh of relief. She then started out of the room a bit reluctantly, casting a glance backward at her family before she exited entirely. She knocked lightly on the adjacent door and heard a faint, raspy voice calling her to enter. She stepped inside, eyes making contact with Indigo who looked a little worse for wear, though she was certainly conscious.

"Well, well. If it isn't the pretty little princess." Indigo said with a kind smile at the woman. "How are you doing, Sofia?"

"I'm wonderful thanks to you." Sofia answered, approaching the bed a bit too eagerly to clasp the witch's hands. "Indigo, I can't thank you enough for what you did. Keeping Rowyn in stasis for as long as you did... that was no easy task. You saved his life."

"Your husband saved his life." Indigo replied with a shrug. "I just did what any wicked witch would do and used black magic to defy the laws of nature."

"There was nothing wicked about what you did." Sofia said quietly. "Without you my son would have been lost to me. I have no way to repay you for what you've done. You did me the kindest of favors. B-but at the risk of asking perhaps a bit too much, I have one more favor to ask of you."

"I already know what you're going to say. You need me to make it so that you can produce milk to feed your babies." Indigo smirked at the astonishment that came across Sofia's face and promptly rolled her eyes. "Don't be too impressed. These walls are terribly thin, even when you whisper. I overheard Jade volunteering my services."

"Oh." Sofia nodded slowly and pulled her hands from Indigo's hold. "W-would you mind? I know you've already done so much..."

"I suppose I could manage one little spell." Indigo said as she took up her wand from the bedside table. She twirled the tool before the young woman and tapped the tip of each breast as she spoke the words that would allow Sofia's body to provide for her children once more. " _Lacteus abundantia_."

Sofia smiled gratefully at the crimson haired witch as she felt her breasts beginning to swell like they had weeks before. "Thank you, Indigo."

"Don't mention it. _Really_. After all, I have a reputation as a wicked witch to uphold." The witch said with a grin. "Now go feed your body like Jade suggested. Your milk may be flowing but without proper nutrition for yourself it won't do anything for your children."

"I guess you're right." Sofia said with a sheepish smile. "Thank you again, Indigo."

She turned from the witch and exited back into the hall, peering into the room where Jade was watching over her sleeping babies. The other woman cast her a smile and waved her off in the direction of the stairs, giving her leave to get something to eat. She gave Jade a thankful smile in return and started in the direction of the stairs. She made her way slowly to the kitchen, a bit hesitant as she thought about how it had been the place where Ruby and Lily had lost their lives. Her discomfort over the idea scurried away, however, at the sight of Baileywick standing over an open flame, cooking what appeared to be an unappetizing porridge.

A small laugh bubbled up and she cocked an eyebrow at the sight. "I've always known you to be many things, Baileywick. A chef was never one of them."

"Snicker all you want. Someone has to do the cooking around here now that..." Baileywick trailed off and cleared his throat, lowering his gaze in sadness. "Well, nobody could cook quite like Miss Ruby. I always told her that she could have been the head chef at the castle now that Roland is back where he belongs. She always insisted otherwise."

Sofia nodded, a sad smile flitting across her face. "She was always so modest. Even when we were kids she cooked exceedingly well, though she never made a big deal about it. She was like that about everything she excelled in."

"She cared a great deal about you, you know. All of these young ladies did." Baileywick continued. "Not a day went by that you weren't fretted over within these walls. I think both Ruby and Lily would be happy to see that you finally have your sons back. Happiness is all any of us have ever wanted for you, Sofia."

Sofia reached up to wipe away a solitary tear that had fallen from her eye. "I think I can finally have that now."

"I hope that you can." Baileywick replied. He returned his attention to the porridge he was making, an unpleasant thought beginning to cross his mind that he knew he had to address. "Sofia, what are you going to do about Cedric?"

Sofia's gaze clung to Baileywick's face, though he hadn't returned his eyes to her. "What do you mean?"

"You have your sons back and it seems that all who would seek to take them from you have been dealt with..." The former castle steward quickly glanced at the young woman and let out a uncomfortable sigh. "Except for their father."

Sofia shook her head in immediate dismissal of Baileywick's words. "Cedric wouldn't take them from me."

"Sofia, you know as well as I do that he won't part ways with them, especially after everything he just did to get them back. Your family certainly won't accept him with open arms. They'd sooner kill him on sight. It was for that very reason you locked his memory away to begin with." Baileywick said, turning to face young woman. "I suppose what I'm asking is whether or not you plan to remove his memory and send him on his way again."

Sofia grew silent, her heart pounding at the very idea of it. Of course she and Cedric had spoken about doing such a thing prior to him reclaiming his memories but the thought of doing it now seemed almost unbearable. "I-I can't do that to him again, Baileywick. I regret even doing it the first time around."

"Then what do you intend to do about him? If you leave him to his own devices there is no doubt in my mind he will do precisely as we feared last time. He will come for you and the children and he will leave death and destruction in his wake." Baileywick warned.

"No he won't." Sofia whispered.

Baileywick shook his head and let out another sigh. "Sofia, sweetheart, I know that you want to believe-"

"It doesn't matter what I believe." Sofia spoke firmly. "Cedric won't come after me or the children. There won't be any reason for him to do so. I'm going to stay with him."

Baileywick's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the young woman in disbelief. "Sofia, you know your parents will never allow that."

"They won't have a say." Sofia replied matter-of-factly. "I don't intend on setting foot in that castle ever again. Too many horrible things have happened there and it doesn't feel like home anymore. It feels like a prison... and that's exactly what it is now. I thought that would change after we took Cedric out of power but I was wrong. It's somehow worse now than it ever was before. I'm never going back there."

"Then where will you go?" Baileywick asked in concern.

"I have friends in Avalor... maybe we'll go there." Sofia answered. "Or to Freezenberg or Galdiz. I have family in both kingdoms."

"All of those kingdoms have an extradition treaty with Enchancia." Baileywick reminded her.

Sofia gave a small nod in response and sighed. "I-I know that."

"You'll be spending your life on the run or in hiding. Is that really what you want, Sofia?" Baileywick chided delicately. "Think about your future. Think about your sons' future. Is that the kind of life you want for them and yourself?"

"I know it's not ideal." Sofia muttered. "But what other choice do I have?"

"Explain to your parents how you feel about the castle. I'm sure they'll understand and give you some leeway as to where you can stay." Baileywick offered, setting aside the porridge to approach the young woman. He reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Of course that would still entail ridding yourself of that bas-"

"He's my husband and the father of my children." Sofia said, cutting Baileywick off before he could sling an insult about her husband. "I'm not doing this without him."

"Sofia, honey, you're making a mistake." Baileywick replied in an effort to reason with her.

"Maybe." Sofia retorted. "But it's my mistake to make." Without another word to the elderly man she turned from him and reached into the breadbox to pull out half a loaf of rye bread. It wasn't much for sustenance but it would suffice. She didn't want to spend anymore time than necessary in the kitchen. Baileywick would only find more ways to try to convince her that being rid of Cedric was her only option and that was something she never wanted to hear again.

She stormed angrily from the kitchen back in the direction of the stairs but when she reached the foyer a gut-wrenching sound echoed through the house; a heavy, armored fist pounding on the front door.

Sofia's eyes widened in horror and she dropped the bread to the floor. She bolted back up the stairs and into the room where Jade rose in immediate concern.

"It's the royal guard, isn't it?" Jade asked, her eyes darting in the direction of the stairs.

"I need you to stall them, please!" Sofia pleaded. She climbed quickly onto the bed as the other woman dashed from the room. Her hand tapped rather roughly against Cedric's face in a hurried effort to wake him. "Cedric! Cedric, wake up!"

Cedric's eyes fluttered open to find his wife straddling him with a panicked expression on her face. "Sofia? What's wrong, my love? Th-the babies?"

"The royal guard is here!" Sofia cried, scooping up Rhys to hand him to Cedric. "We have to go! I need you to hold onto the boys tightly..."

Cedric took his son into his arms as Sofia passed him over but he shook his head in immediate dissent. "Sofia, it's been too soon. You can't apport using the amulet again."

"I have to try." Sofia insisted, taking up Rowyn into her arms to give him to his father as well. "They can't find us now. We've only just-"

"Sofia, it will kill you. Your body can't take that level of strain." Cedric replied in protest.

Sofia shook her head at Cedric's response and clenched her eyes shut. "Cedric, if they find you-"

"I know, my love." Cedric said sadly. "I know what will happen to me... but it doesn't matter. I won't allow you to risk your life just for my sake. Our boys are going to need their mother."

"They'll need their father too." Sofia rasped out in response. "Cedric-"

"Sofia, I love you." Cedric spoke softly, cutting his wife off before she could object further. Their time together was limited now and he wasn't about to spend it arguing. "I love you so very much, my dear."

Sofia sucked in a sharp breath as tears she hoped she'd never have to cry again filled her eyes. "I love you too, Cedric."

"Will you tell our boys..." Cedric began, struggling to speak through his own growing sorrow. He could hear armored footfall as a background noise to his aching heart pounding in his ears; footfall entering the farmhouse, footfall creaking on the stairs. He knew there was no time left. "Tell them that their father loved them. Tell them how sorry he was that he couldn't be there for them. Will you tell them that for me? Please?"

"I'll tell them." Sofia answered despondently. She pressed her forehead against Cedric's and raised her hands to cup his face. She drew in a shuddering breath and opened her mouth to express to her husband just how much he meant to her and how she would miss him when he was no longer around but she never got the chance.

Cold metal hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her, kicking and screaming from her husband. Her children were promptly torn from their father's arms, both awake now and crying horrendously. Her husband put up no protest as the royal guards seized on the room and dragged him from the bed into the hall and away from his family. The same guard who had grabbed her was now standing before her, barking something in her direction, though she couldn't make out his words.

Everything sounded garbled and foreign before blackness surrounded her and she fell into nothingness.


	22. Miranda

AN: Hey look! I managed to pull out a miracle and get this done and edited a day ahead of time! :D

Once again, I'm shooting for an update next Saturday but if it doesn't happen just expect it the following Saturday. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Sofia sat staring at the wall of the prison cell that was her bedroom. Her knees were tucked snugly against her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her shins. She could hear nothing but the faint muttering of the guards who stood outside her door, undoubtedly discussing amongst themselves this peculiar turn of events. Everything else was eerily quiet as it had been for the past hour or so since she had awaken to find herself in her childhood bedroom with every window and passage from the room sealed tightly shut. There was no way out save for the main entrance but it too was locked and no doubt heavily guarded.

It seemed there was no easy escape.

It occurred to her to use the amulet's powers but she knew it posed too high a risk. Even if she managed to get out of the room she had no knowledge of Cedric's exact location and she could only guess as to the whereabouts of her sons. Even if she managed to find all three of them there was still no guarantee that she would have the strength to transport them all to safety. Thus, she sat on her bed and did her best to conserve her energy in the hopes that an opportunity might present itself sooner rather than later.

More time passed by, exactly how much she couldn't be sure. Every second felt like an eternity. She could hear footsteps approaching now, delicate though they sounded as if they were moving with a purpose. The dreadful groan of heavy bolts unlocking echoed into the room. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes flew to the door in enough time to see her mother entering the room with a relieved look on her face, though it brought Sofia no comfort to see the woman.

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad you're home! We were so worried!" Miranda chimed with a happy smile as she stepped toward Sofia, arms open wide. Reuniting with her daughter who had been missing for two long weeks felt like a joyous occasion but that joy was swiftly cut short when the younger woman drew back and stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"Where are my babies?" Sofia demanded to know, staring hard at her mother. "Rowyn and Rhys should be _with me_. Why aren't they?"

Miranda grew silent a moment before an uncomfortable sigh passed through her lips. She maintained eye contact with her daughter despite how it hurt to see Sofia's displeased expression directed at her. "When the guards brought the children here they were extremely fussy. It became apparent that they were hungry so the young woman we hired to nurse them is-"

"I told you that I don't want another woman nursing my sons!" Sofia shouted in instant anger. " _I_ am their mother! _I_ will provide for them!"

"Sofia, we've talked about this." Miranda said, remaining calm despite her daughter's growing hysterics. "Your father and I think it's in your best interest if-"

"Roland is _not_ my father!" Sofia spat out vociferously. "And he hasn't had my best interests in mind since he came back into power! All he has cared about is burying the past to keep it hidden and he's trying to bury my babies with it! Giving them to another woman to raise isn't going to heal me, Mom! It isn't going to make me forget about them or the past!"

"Sofia, what has gotten into you?" Miranda questioned as she looked her daughter over in concern. "I've never seen you so-"

"So _what_!?" Sofia retorted. "So volatile!? So utterly furious!? My children are being kept from me, their father is most likely being fitted for a noose and I'm locked in the same room that I have been for the past nine months! Of course I'm furious!"

"I would think that you would be happy to be home, safe and sound in your own room." Miranda replied. "Especially after all that horrible man has put us through by taking you away from us for a second time."

"That horrible man is my _husband_ and he didn't take me away! I left of my own accord so that I could find him!" Sofia said with a huff.

Miranda shook her head and looked her daughter over worriedly. "That doesn't make any sense, Sofia. Why in the world would you leave your home to go looking for that man?"

"Because I needed him." Sofia answered. "Rowyn and Rhys were lost to me and I had no one else I could turn to for help. I knew that Cedric would be able to bring them back and that's exactly what he did. He... he risked everything to give me my children back."

"But then he stopped you from returning home to us." Miranda continued with a sigh, uneasy at the forlorn look on her daughter's face as she spoke about the much abhorred man. "Obviously he was forcing you to remain with him."

Sofia shook her head and held her mother's gaze firmly. "Cedric was in no condition to force me to do anything. I was with him because I chose to be. I had zero intentions of coming back here."

A hurt expression crossed the queen's features and she looked to her daughter in questioning. "Why wouldn't you want to come back to us, Sofia? Sweetheart, we're your family."

"They're my family too, Mom." Sofia said, tears of frustration rising in her eyes. "Rowyn and Rhys are my children. Cedric is my husband."

"That man is your attacker." Miranda replied in an effort to correct her daughter. "And those children are a product of his evil acts."

It was Sofia's turn to shake her head now, vigorously and furiously. "I've already told you, it didn't happen like that! I gave myself over to Cedric willingly. Everything that happened between us was something I agreed to."

Miranda closed her eyes and turned her head from her daughter in denial of the other woman's words. "That's simply not true, Sofia. You are either misremembering those events or you're lying to protect him. Whichever of those may be the case, it only shows that you still have a lot of healing to do."

"I've done all the healing I need to do." Sofia replied defiantly. "What I need now is to have my sons back in my arms."

"I'm sorry, Sofia, but your father and I are in agreeance that until you are better we can't allow you to be around them. Your attachment to those children is most likely distorting your perception of reality and how they came to be. Allowing you to care for them at this stage in your recovery will only cause further difficulties for you." Miranda explained quietly. "I know that's not what you want to hear right now but we're only trying to do what's best for you. You'll understand one day."

"Oh, I understand it perfectly right now." Sofia said, turning her back to her mother. "You think I'm somehow damaged because I've made peace with what happened. You and Roland just want to ignore the past, to bury it and keep it hidden until everyone forgets about it. But nobody is going to forget, Mom. Nobody is going to forget that Cedric took the kingdom. Nobody is going to forget that I married him and sooner or later the rumors that have been leaking out of these walls about how I bore two children for him are going to become a known fact. Nobody is going to forget that either. Killing Cedric and hiding our children away isn't going to make people forget. It's not going to reverse what happened. It isn't going to restore my chastity. All it's going to result in is yet another unnecessary death and two fatherless children. Hasn't there been enough suffering?"

"Sofia, sweetheart, I know you're upset and hurt." Miranda spoke patiently to her daughter. "It's going to take a while for you to process all of this but once you do I know you will see that your father and I are only doing what we can to help you get better. You need help to heal and that's all we're trying to do."

Sofia's brow crinkled and she turned to face her mother again, fists clenched at her sides. "Well, you're right about one thing at least. I _am_ upset and I _am_ hurt! I'm upset and I'm hurt because I made the decision nine months ago to stay here in this castle, a place I absolutely loathe, so that I could finally be together with my family. Now the same people I stayed here for are trying to separate me from my own children. Do you know how that feels, Mom? Rowyn and Rhys are _my babies_..."

"You think this has been easy for any of us, Sofia? To look at those two innocent children and to have to make the decision to keep them from their mother? They're my grandchildren." Miranda said, her voice faltering enough to show that she too was distressed by the situation. "This hasn't been easy for anyone but these are the decisions that _must_ be made for your well-being. I know you disagree with that but you are not currently in any condition to be making such decisions for yourself."

A scoff fell from Sofia's mouth and her fists clenched tighter, though she did her best to remain calm. "I don't think you realize how patronizing you sound... as though everything I've gone through has somehow made me incapable of rational thought. I assure you, I'm very rational and able to make my own decisions regarding my life and the lives of my children. I want to be let out of this room and I want to see my babies."

"You know I can't allow that." Miranda replied with a shake of her head.

"Don't insult me by acting as though you don't have a say in the matter." Sofia said bitterly. "You can let me out at any time. You're choosing not to."

Miranda let out an exhausted sigh and lifted her hand to her head. "You're absolutely right, Sofia. Ultimately it's your father's choice but even if it _was_ up to me I would still choose not to. Sweetheart, I need you to see that you're not well."

"The only reason I'm not well is because you and the man you call my father are keeping me from my children!" Sofia replied, indignant at the continued insistence that she was somehow mentally unstable. "This isn't right, Mom, and you know it!"

"Sofia, I didn't come here to argue with you about this." Miranda spoke, remaining level-headed despite her daughter's anguish. "I understand that you're unhappy with our decision on the matter but you're not yourself right now. It's going to take some time for you to heal from all that you've been through. One day you will be well enough to have those children in your life. Until that day comes this is how things _must_ and _will_ remain. You're going to have to accept it."

"I refuse to accept it." Sofia snapped.

"Then it will be a long road to recovery for all of us." Miranda said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Sofia. This is just the way it has to be."

Sofia watched then, the sorrow she felt matched only by her mother's regretful expression as the older woman turned from her and started out of the room. Miranda walked slowly toward the exit as though she was waiting for Sofia to call out to her but there was nothing the distraught young woman wanted to say that wouldn't result in more hurt feelings and regret. Instead she watched with a broken heart as her mother continued out of the room, leaving her alone once again to fret over what she was going to do next.


	23. Amber

AN: I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer than I already have so here's your update!

I feel awful that I haven't been able to update as frequently as I used to. I'm sorry about that. I really want to get quality content out to you all but unfortunately I'm finding myself with less and less time on my hands which makes that a hard thing to do. I don't know when the next update will be but as always, I'm shooting for next Saturday. If that doesn't work out then the following Saturday it will be. I appreciate your patience and understanding in this time.

I also want to take a moment to thank everyone who takes the time to review. You guys are seriously the best! You help keep me motivated and fuel the flames of my passion for writing! How awesome is that!? You rock!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Sofia's head was pressed firmly against the over-stuffed down feather pillow on which it rested but she was the furthest from comfort that she had ever been. Her body was tense with dread and her eyes were open wide, seeping tears that seemed endless. It was well past midnight by now and her exhaustion was weighing down on her heavily but there was no way she could allow sleep to claim her. She simply had too much on her mind.

Guards were still outside her room, new voices who spoke in hushed tones. She strained to listen in the hopes that they would unwittingly offer her some form of information but they provided her with nothing. It was beginning to seem that her only option would be to use the amulet if she hoped to escape the room, though that would leave her weak and defenseless if she was once again caught. Then of course there was the risk that Roland would have the amulet's powers sealed away a second time if he suspected it might be the aide of her escape.

Feelings of despair were beginning to work their way into her at the thought that there was nothing she could do other than to be at the mercy of her parents.

That was when a peculiar sound entered the room. It was a strangle creaking, faint and coming from somewhere within the walls. It was followed by the distinct sound of something small and metal falling onto stone.

Sofia sat up immediately and listened as the creaking began again. It took little time to determine that the sound was coming from the other side of the room in a spot on the wall that served as a door to a secret passage. She had often used the passage to visit her sister after curfew hours, though it had since been boarded up following her departure from the castle. To hear any sound at all coming from the other side was a bit alarming. At the moment, however, it only gave Sofia hope.

She pressed her ear against the wall and listened as the ting of something hitting the stone floor sounded again. Her brow furrowed as she continued to listen to the sounds repeating in a cycle; _creak_ , _ting_ , _creak_ , _ting_ , _creak_ , _ting_.

Her breath caught in her throat as everything grew silent once more and she stood waiting in anticipation of something to happen. Then the false wall shifted and her heart skipped a beat. She was only able to take a step backward before the door was thrown open and arms were wrapped securely around her.

"Oh, Sofia! I was so worried!" Amber cried out in a shrill whisper as she pulled her sister into a tight embrace.

Sofia took a step backward, still snugly in her sister's grasp. She tried to pull back from the other woman but it proved futile. Her hold was just too strong. Instead she returned Amber's hug and patted her back gently as they conversed in their customary whispers. "It's okay now, Amber. I'm okay."

"But you almost weren't!" Amber rasped as she shifted to clutch Sofia's hands. "When you went missing we all knew that monster had come back for you to take you away from us and-"

Sofia shook her head, silencing her sister without a word. The expression on the other woman's face fell to confusion and Sofia knew she would have to explain herself once again. She only hoped her sister would be more understanding than their mother. "Amber, Cedric didn't come back for me. Up until a few days ago he didn't even remember who I was. I left the castle on my own so that I could go find him."

Amber's brow crinkled and she shook her head in disbelief. "B-but why? Why would you do something like that after all of the horrible things he did to you?"

Sofia sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly in anticipation of telling her sister a truth that might be difficult for her to hear. She pulled the other woman over to the window seat and urged her to sit as she began explaining to her sister the reality of the past several months. "Amber, I haven't been entirely honest with you during our talks."

Amber blinked at Sofia, her confusion growing at her sister's words. "What do you mean?"

"When you found out I was pregnant you came to the same conclusion that everyone else did regarding Cedric and the circumstances of how my pregnancy came to be. At the time I understood why everyone had those ideas and I never challenged them. It was easier to just allow people to think what they wanted to think. I realize now what a mistake that was. I've tried to be honest about what really happened and nobody believes me." Sofia bit her bottom lip and watched her sister's face attentively in the hopes that the older woman would trust her words. "The truth is that my relationship with Cedric... it... it was nothing like you or anyone else believes. Cedric never once forced himself on me."

"What?" Amber looked Sofia up and down in utter confusion. "Then how did you get pregnant? Is Cedric not the father? Oh Sofia! D-did Jonathan-"

"Cedric is undoubtedly the father." Sofia answered quickly, trying to avoid any further mention of her sister's attacker. "There was _never_ anyone else."

Amber stared at her sister in silence for a moment, wondering if she was correctly understanding what the other woman was trying to say. "If Cedric didn't force you, that means..."

"It means everything that happened between us was consensual." Sofia admitted cautiously. "In fact, more times than not it was something _I_ initiated. I had my reasons for it in the beginning but everything started to change between the two of us. Cedric wasn't the monster I first thought he was and it became all too easy to give myself over to a relationship with him. Amber, I love him."

Amber looked away from her sister, tears filling up in her eyes. "I always just assumed that he... b-but if you were with him willingly why didn't you ever correct me when I would make those horrible accusations about him?"

Sofia wrung her hands together nervously as her sister averted her gaze. It was clear Amber was upset and she had every right to be. She'd been allowed to believe a terrible lie for several months. "I'm sorry, Amber. I thought that if you knew the truth it would be too upsetting. After what happened-"

"After what happened to me you thought it would be better for me to believe that you'd gone through something similar?" Amber's tearful stare flew back to her sister's face and she shook her head. "Sofia, you have no idea how relieved I am!"

Sofia was taken off guard when the older woman threw her arms around her in a tight embrace. "You're relieved?"

"Of course I am!" Amber replied. "I've been so worried about you and what you must be going through on an emotional level, carrying those babies to term and being forced to birth them. I could never understand why you didn't want to just terminate the pregnancy given those awful circumstances. Now I can see why."

"S-so you... you _actually_ believe me." Sofia muttered in mild astonishment. "A-and you're not mad?"

"Mad? Sofia, you let me believe something horrible had happened to you because you thought I couldn't handle the truth! Of course I'm mad!" Amber retorted as she pulled back to reclaim Sofia's hands in her own. She gifted the appendages with a gentle squeeze and offered the other woman a small smile. "But that's the _only_ thing I'm mad about. You're my sister and I love you and I'm just so relieved to hear that you didn't have to go through what I went through. Whatever relationship you had with Cedric... well, I won't pretend to understand it or even support it, but I won't begrudge you for it either."

Sofia let out a breath of air and lowered her head, grateful for her sister's trust and forgiveness. "Thank you for understanding and believing me, Amber. You have no idea how reassuring it is to have _someone_ who believes me."

"No one else wants to believe you, do they?" Amber spoke sadly. "Not even Mother and Father?"

"They'd rather believe there's something wrong with me. They think I'm either confused about what happened or that I'm lying to protect Cedric. Every time I've tried to tell them the truth they just dismiss what I have to say and treat me like I'm crazy." Sofia lamented. "I know that it's my fault. I know I've created a huge mess for myself by staying silent for so long... now I just need to find a way out of it."

"What are you going to do?" Amber asked curiously. "Cedric's execution is scheduled at sunrise tomorrow and I don't think there's anything you could say or do to halt it."

"H-he hasn't been put to death yet?" Sofia croaked, tears of relief filling her eyes. "He's still alive?"

Amber nodded solemnly and gave her sister's hand another squeeze. "I didn't get to see him but I overheard the guards saying that he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Apparently Father wants him fully alert for the execution."

"Oh, Cedric..." Sofia pulled her hands from her sister's grasp to cover her face. She felt like breaking down, though she scarcely had enough tears left to even wet her cheeks at this point. "This isn't right."

"I'm so sorry, Sofia. I wish there was something I could do to help you." Amber replied.

"That makes two of us." Sofia muttered. "But unless you can manage to find a way to get me out of this prison cell of a bedroom there's really nothing you can do."

Amber stared at Sofia a moment, a thought that made her nervous to vocalize flashing through her mind. "Sofia, wh-what if I _could_ get you out of this room?"

Sofia blinked at Amber in shock and her heart skipped a beat in hopeful anticipation. "Is it possible?"

"The only passages that were boarded up are the ones that lead to and from your room." Amber answered calmly. "All the passages in my room are still open and they lead all sorts of places, even out of the castle."

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Sofia leapt to her feet and grabbed Amber by the hand but the other woman pulled back on her gently.

"Sofia... are you going to leave us again?" Amber managed to ask, her eyes now downcast.

Sofia paused and looked down at the sorrowful expression on her sister's face. Her heart dropped at the sight and she let out a heavy sigh. "Amber, I... I can't stay here anymore. This place is just as much a prison today as it was when Cedric was in charge. I can't keep living like this, especially now. I'm so sor-"

"Please don't apologize." Amber spoke scarcely above a whisper. "I understand better than anyone what you mean when you say this place is like a prison. Honestly, I envy your ability to leave."

"You can leave too, Amber." Sofia offered, clutching the other woman's hand tightly. "You don't have to stay here."

"Yes I do." Amber said, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I can't really explain why other than to say that leaving isn't an option for me in the same way that staying isn't an option for you. Does that make sense?"

Sofia nodded and gave her sister a melancholy smile. "Yes."

Amber returned the sad smile with one of her own and wiped the tears from her face. She then stood and gave Sofia's hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. "Come on, we've wasted enough time. Let's get you out of here."


	24. Last Chance

AN: Thank you all for your reviews! Seriously, you have no idea how much of an inspiration your reviews were to me this week! This week has been a hectic mess and I honestly didn't think I was going to get this chapter done in time. Reading and re-reading the reviews fueled me to get it done anyhow so I can't thank you enough for that! You guys rock!

I know this uncertainty in the schedule is probably annoying but once again, I'm shooting for another update next Saturday but if it doesn't happen, expect one the following Saturday.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"I want to see him." She dictated, her voice strong and steady despite the nervous tremor penetrating her entire form. She kept a steely gaze narrowed on the figure before her and folded her arms tightly across her chest as she spoke more firmly. "And I _don't_ intend to tell you a second time."

"B-but Princess, it's p-past curfew." The guard stammered out in response. "Sh-shouldn't you be in your room?"

"Do you really think that I would be standing in front of you demanding to see the prisoner if I was supposed to be in my room?" Amber retorted haughtily.

"I s-suppose you wouldn't." The guard muttered. "I-it's just that you don't h-have an escort with you and-"

Amber's eyes flashed angrily at the man as she shifted to place her hands stoutly upon her hips. "Why would I need an escort when the number one threat to my family is behind bars?"

The guard quickly bowed his head in response to the princess. "Y-you're right, Your Highness. Allow me to show you the way."

A small bit of relief washed over Amber as the bumbling guard fumbled with his keys momentarily before unlocking the door to the dungeon. She then followed him silently down the stairs into the dank sub level of the castle. The very feel of the atmosphere brought back horrid memories of being kept in such conditions, sending shivers down her spine.

She was led down a long corridor until they came to a second door. There was a guard here as well, though he seemed to pay them little mind as the first guard unlocked the door and continued into an area lined with prison cells. She took note that each cell they passed was empty which was somehow more unsettling than if they had been occupied.

At last they came upon two more guards standing outside of a cell. Their stern glare fell upon her and for a moment she was certain they could see through her facade but she remained fiercely determined with fists clenched at her sides. "I have come to speak to the prisoner."

The guards looked back and forth between one another before returning their gaze to the woman before them. The tallest of the guards stepped forward, eyeing Amber up and down, though her formidable exterior did not crack.

"Is the king aware of your presence here?" The guard asked skeptically.

"Are you implying that I would do anything without my father's knowledge or permission?" Amber retorted with a huff.

"I'm implying nothing, Your Highness." He answered calmly. "I'm merely doing my job."

"You don't have to do your job with me." Amber snapped.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, your sister went missing while under the watchful eye of the royal guard and this man was to blame. I very much have to do my job with _everyone_." The guard responded.

"Your dedication to your duty is admirable." Amber said, her glare burrowing into the stubborn guard's. "Be that as it may, I am not leaving until I receive the closure I deserve. Now, unlock the cell and give me time alone with him."

A snicker fell from the guard's mouth and he shook his head at Amber. "I don't think you realize what you're asking."

"I am not asking. I'm telling." Amber huffed. "And as your future queen I would think you'd be more inclined to do as I command."

"The only command I am sworn to obey is that of the king, Your Highness." The guard replied plainly.

Amber was taken aback by the guard's obstinance. While she'd had very little interaction with the castle staff over the past several months she found the handful of people she had come into contact with eager to please her. It seldom took any coaxing at all to get them to do as she bade but it was becoming apparent that this man was not quite so easily dealt with. She was going to have to use a different tactic.

She inhaled deeply and shifted her stare from confrontational to pitiable. "Listen, I understand your hesitation. But you need to understand why this is so important to me. That man locked me in a cell to rot for over half of my life. I want retribution."

"The retribution you seek will be levied at dawn, Your Highness." The guard spoke, though his resolve was melting away in the face of the princess' sorrowful expression.

Amber shook her head as tears of frustration rose to her eyes. "But that isn't good enough! After everything he's done... after what my family and I went through at his hands... a-all I'm asking for is five minutes alone with him. I have things I _need_ to say to him and if I can't do it now I will never get another chance."

The tall guard let out a heavy sigh, his eyes drifting over the princess' features before he turned his gaze to his colleagues. They were both standing with eyes averted, clearly afraid to say yes or no to the woman's demands. He returned his attention to her and placed his hands on his hips. "Very well, Your Highness. We'll give you five minutes."

Amber let out a breath of relief as the guard and his companion bowed to her while the first guard turned to the cell with keys at the ready. She watched him unlock the cell before taking his leave with the others. She eyed them in silence as they traveled far too slowly for her liking in the direction she had come from. At last they disappeared behind the door and she inhaled deeply, turning her eyes in front of her.

She reached out to open the cell door, the heavy iron bars creaking and groaning as they moved. She felt full of apprehension but she knew there was no time to hesitate. A step forward placed her in the cell with the man who had cursed her and her family, damning them to countless years of a hell they could not escape from. Her heart leapt into her throat and it took everything she had within her to swallow it back down.

A few more steps forward and she was standing face to face with the sorcerer who had turned her entire world upside down. She noted immediately that he was badly bruised and bloody. He appeared to have suffered quite the beating, likely administered by the guards on her father's behalf or perhaps even by the king himself. He was standing, if only barely, the shackles chained to the wall keeping him somewhat aloft although his toes could touch the ground.

She approached him with caution, eyes searching his face for some sign that he was even conscious. Had it not been for the sounds of ragged breathing she might have thought him dead. It took her a moment to work up the courage to speak, the syllables that formed his name leaving her mouth one at a time like a viscous toxin. "Ced-ric?"

Cedric peeled his eyes open slowly at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice speaking his name, though the years had changed its timbre. The cell was dark but his eyes were well enough adjusted to see the face of the person who stood before him. A small smile tugged at the one corner of his mouth and he lowered his head once more. "Come to berate me like the others?"

"The others?" Amber echoed in confusion as her brow furrowed.

"You're not the first member of your family to come all the way down here just to tell me what a piece of shit I am." Cedric replied. "Quite honestly, I expected you sooner than this. You were always the most volatile little-"

Amber silenced Cedric with a smack across his face. Her hand vibrated with the sting from the contact, a sensation that reverberated all the way up her arm and left her trembling. "After everything you did to me and my family, you have the audacity to speak to me in such a way?"

A noise resembling a scoff fell from Cedric's lips and he turned his eyes up at the hate-filled gaze of the blonde young woman. "At this point, Princess, I'm quite finished with faking niceties. It never got me anywhere in life. It certainly won't get me anywhere at the precipice of death."

Amber stared hard at Cedric, the smug expression on his face only serving to anger her further. "You're insufferably unbelievable."

Cedric shrugged to the best of his abilities as he held the princess' unrelenting glare with his own. "What exactly are you expecting me to say? Are you hoping for an apology of some sort? Because if that's what you came in search of, Princess, you won't find it here."

"An apology? No, I wouldn't expect such decency from the likes of you." Amber snipped.

Cedric snorted at the young woman's response and rolled his eyes. "Did you come here just to sling petty insults or do you have something more substantial to say? If not you're doing little more than wasting both of our time."

"Oh, I have plenty to say." Amber said, scowling irritably at the man. "There are things I've wanted to say to you from the moment Sofia freed me from that wretched curse of yours. I only regret that I won't have nearly enough time to say it all."

"A travesty, really." Cedric replied sardonically. He eyed the princess as she inhaled deeply and prepared himself for a long winded rant to come barreling out in his direction. Rather than chide him, however, she remained grimly silent as she reached into her hair and withdrew two hairpins from the honey-colored locks. He watched her in absolute confusion as she used her teeth to quickly shape the pins into two tiny little tools which she promptly inserted into the keyhole of the padlock keeping the leftmost shackle in place. "Amber-"

"Shut up. I need to concentrate." Amber hissed as she listened intently to the lock she was working on. She could hear each click made as she forced the levers within the lock to shift into place. A minute passed by that felt like an eternity before the final click sounded and she used her tool to tug at the bolt within. She gave the body of the lock a quick yank and it released, much to her relief. She then removed it from the shackle and moved onto the next lock.

Cedric watched the princess in silent awe as she worked just as fixedly on the second padlock as she had the first. Another long minute passed by as she focused her attention on the lock until it too gave way. Just that quickly he was free of his shackles and she was backing away from him as though he was wild beast. His hands took turns rubbing his aching wrists and stared at the young woman in uncertainty. He opened his mouth to question her but she cut him off before he could even begin.

"Let's get one thing straight; I _despise_ you. In fact, I don't think I have enough words to express just how thoroughly I loathe you. The very thought of you still living and breathing fills me with so much rage it sickens me." Amber said bitterly.

Cedric's brow crinkled in deeper confusion at the woman's words and he shook his head. "Then why would you-"

"Because I owe you for what you did to Jonathan." Amber answered the unfinished question, averting her gaze from the sorcerer. She clenched her fists at her sides as tears filled her eyes and she began to tremble once more. "Every night I have dreams about him... terrifying nightmares that leave me paralyzed with fear. I can't move, I can't speak, sometimes it feels like I can't even breathe. It's like being under that fucking curse all over again, only this time it's my own mind keeping me there. When I'm finally able to wake up from those dreams I feel nothing but panic. It feels like he's in the room with me and I can't bring myself to calm down until I remind myself that he's dead and gone. You... you killed him and that doesn't make up for all the things you've done but it's certainly a damn good start."

Cedric let out an uncomfortable sigh at the princess' response and lowered his eyes, unable to look at her in that moment. "Amber, you should know that I didn't-"

"I know you didn't kill him for my sake." Amber said quietly. "Sofia told me what happened, how he attacked her and how you killed him to protect her. Honestly, that means more to me than anything in this world. You protected my sister from suffering the same fate I did. That is a debt I can never repay."

"You're repaying it now." Cedric replied with a half-smile. "You have my thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet." Amber whispered. She knelt down and lifted her gown ever so slightly to produce a small dagger she kept latched around her ankle at all times. With the blade in hand she stepped toward Cedric and spoke as hushed as she could. "Any moment now the guards are going to come back. It will be your only chance of escape."

Cedric looked Amber over as she handed the dagger into his hand. He blinked at the dainty blade a moment before his eyes returned to her face. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Take me as your hostage." Amber replied. "We'll have to move quickly, but escape is possible."

Cedric inhaled deeply to offer protest but he had no chance to vocalize his concerns with the plan. The sound of a door opening and footfall approaching echoed into his cell and forced him to action. He reached out and grabbed Amber, pressing the blade against her throat carefully so as not to hurt her but close enough that it appeared to pose a threat. He moved with her out of the cell and narrowed his gaze on the two guards drawing nearer. They both reached for their swords but he called out a warning to them. "If so much as a fingertip touches the hilt of your sword I'll slit her pretty little throat."

"P-please do what he says!" Amber cried, not having to dig too terribly deep to muster fear into her voice. "I don't want to die!"

Cedric watched in satisfaction as the guards both raised their hands, helpless to do anything other than obey his orders. He motioned with his head toward his cell and delighted in the horrified realization that crossed both of their faces. "Get inside and lock yourselves in."

Amber cast the guards an apologetic gaze as they reluctantly did as Cedric directed. Truth be told, she felt a bit guilty about tricking them, though she knew this was the best if not the only option for Cedric's freedom. She then moved with him still pressing the blade to her flesh in the direction of the exit. Passage out of the dungeon was just as easily obtained as the other two guards feared any lack of compliance would lead to her immediate demise.

It was once they were out of the dungeon that she knew they might encounter difficulties. The castle was crawling with guards, especially at night, and it would be all too easy for one or two of them to gain the upper hand. They had to move swiftly to the nearest hidden passage before they were spotted. As it stood, they were already going to have the entire castle on the hunt for them.

She led him as quickly as her feet could carry her to the path she had taken from her room upstairs to the lower levels of the castle. Once they were safely behind the portrait masking the entryway she felt Cedric pull away from her. Then it was only a matter of navigating the network of passages in the walls. They carried along in silence for which Amber was grateful. She was already terribly conflicted about helping the man, she didn't want any reminders of just exactly who was following behind her.

As they drew nearer to her room she could hear trumpets filling the halls. Cedric's escape had been discovered and that was only going to make things more difficult when it came time for him to leave. She tried not to think on it and instead carried on. At last they reached the final stretch, a long corridor which led directly to her room. She picked up her pace, nearly out of breath and strength at this point, and burst into her bedroom where her sister was nervously pacing the floor.

"Amber..." Sofia whispered, whirling around to see the woman enter the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Amber standing as a solitary figure in the doorway. She started to question her sister as to Cedric's whereabouts but she fell silent upon seeing him step cautiously into sight. Tears of relief filled her eyes and she bolted forward to throw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Cedric pulled Sofia close against him, a joyous smile working its way to his face. "I'm here, my love."

"I thought we were going to lose you forever!" Sofia rasped out as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so glad you're alright! B-but the blood... the bruises-"

"Don't worry about that. I'm fine. How are the boys?" Cedric asked, his eyes floating over the room to spot the two infants both sleeping despite the ruckus outside the room. He pulled Sofia with him to Amber's bed where the twins lay and reached out to touch their fragile chests, feeling the delicate rise and fall of shallow little breaths. "They're okay..."

"Sofia, you two don't have much time." Amber warned, glancing toward the bedroom door that she and her sister had barricaded shut. "The guards know that I was with Cedric. This might be one of the first places they check."

"Then we'll need to leave now." Sofia muttered as she looked to Amber forlornly.

Amber cast her sister a sad smile and reached out to pull her into a farewell hug. "This isn't goodbye forever, you know. One day I'll be queen and you'll be able to come back home."

Sofia returned Amber's smile and embrace, a single tear cascading down her cheek. "I'd like that."

Amber pulled back and reached up to cup her sister's face affectionately, thumbing away the stray tear. "Be happy out there, Sofia."

"I will." Sofia said with a nod. She then turned to her husband who was already holding both of their sleeping sons in his arms. She motioned for him to follow her to a solitary tile on the wall that Amber had indicated led to a secret passage; the very one that led to the underground canal connecting the castle to the secret library.

She cast one last glance back at her sister to see the woman give a final wave. Then she pressed her hand to the tile and disappeared with her family from sight.

* * *

AN #2: I didn't find a good place to mention it in the chapter but Amber learned how to pick locks from a book James had given her before the curse. The book was something she found little value in but held onto because it was a gift from her brother. After the curse was lifted she swore to herself that she was never going to be anyone's prisoner ever again and dug out the old book to learn lock picking methods which she became quite adept at. Just a little side bit of info that didn't make its way into the story. :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	25. Separate Ways

AN: Sorry for the delay in update! My internet was down for a good portion of the morning but it's back now and I can give you an update! I'm sad to say this is a fairly short chapter so I don't know if it's worth the wait but I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Please enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Cedric looked around in slight awe at the peculiar library in which he stood. Long ago neglected but still in remarkable condition, the enchanted tree housing the library seemed a fortuitous place to find themselves. If such a place had gone untouched by the royal guard in all their searching it was likely to continue to go unnoticed for at least another night. He let out a heavy sigh and placed his infant sons cautiously on the cushioned seat in the center of the room before dropping to the floor beside them. "We should probably rest here for the night."

"Do you really think it's safe to stop?" Sofia whispered worriedly as she joined her husband's side. "We're only a short distance from the castle."

"Yes, but it appears as though we're the first to set foot in this place in quite a few years. I don't think anyone knows about it, or if they do, I don't think they consider it a place of interest." Cedric replied in an effort to ease his wife's concerns. "We'll be safe here for now."

"And in the morning?" Sofia asked, hoping for some inkling as to what they would do next.

"We'll make our way out of Enchancia." Cedric answered as he pulled Sofia close against him. "For now, get some rest and try not to worry."

Sofia shook her head in response and gripped the tattered remains of her husband's tunic. "Try not to worry? Cedric, I'm _terrified_ of what tomorrow will bring. If we're caught again there won't be another chance of escape. They're likely to kill you on sight. A-and the babies... th-they'll place them somewhere I'll never see them again."

"I won't let that happen." Cedric said reassuringly. "I will do everything within my power to ensure that you and our children are never separated again. Even if it means that I-"

"Please don't say that." Sofia rasped, holding even tighter to Cedric. "Please, I can't bear to hear you say that."

Cedric kissed the top of his wife's head and pulled her more snugly against him. He knew the topic was uncomfortable to discuss and he didn't want to upset her more than she already was but it was also an unfortunate reality they may have to face. If they couldn't leave Enchancia undetected there was a good chance he might have to put his life on the line to facilitate his family's escape.

That was when an idea struck him, one he knew would immediately be discarded by his wife if he vocalized it to her. He knew it was something he would have to keep to himself and put into motion when the time was right.

He placed his hand atop Sofia's head and began stroking it soothingly as he spoke to her in a calm voice. "Don't worry, my love. Soon we'll be far away from here, you and me and our two beautiful boys. We'll build a life just like you wanted... anywhere you want to go."

"Avalor..." Sofia spoke quietly as she nuzzled against her husband. "I want to rebuild our lives in Avalor."

"It's certainly far enough away." Cedric said with a smile, continuing to run his hand over her head. "And considering your relationship with the queen it's likely our safest bet. I think it will be a perfect place to raise our sons."

Sofia let out a contented sigh, the sensation of Cedric's hand smoothing over her hair and the blissful thought of beginning life anew in such a beautiful place lulling her into a comforted state. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she rested against her husband until she fell peacefully asleep in his arms.

Cedric kept Sofia in his embrace for a long while, ensuring she slipped deeply into slumber. He then shifted her carefully and placed her upon the ground so that he could move freely about the room. He eased his sons from their spot and gently placed them beside their mother. Once he was certain the three would remain undisturbed he turned to the books lining the walls and began picking them out by the armful.

It only took short time to find what he was searching for as he scanned over the pages. He swiftly lined six books open faced in a row and reopened the cut on his index finger to mark the books with his blood accordingly. When he was finished he stood back to look at the message he was leaving for his wife; six simple words but they meant everything.

" _Meet in Avalor in two weeks."_

Then he knelt down, kissed the foreheads of both his sons and graced his wife with a farewell caress before he turned away and exited the library.


	26. When it Rains

AN: I've managed to drag myself out of my death bed to provide you with this update. (I'm being dramatic, I'm just really friggin' sick.) Now excuse me while I crawl back into my burrow of blankets and succumb to my fever dreams... please enjoy!

* * *

When Sofia awoke to find Cedric gone her initial reaction had been absolute panic. She had searched frantically for the man in the many levels of the library only to find no sign of him. Eventually she stumbled upon the books he had left sitting in plain sight, having missed them much earlier in her frenzied hunt for him, though finding his message did little to quell the worry that had begun brewing in her gut. It only made things worse.

She hadn't much time to fret, however. Both her sons woke, demanding her attention as only infants could. They needed her undivided care and that was what she gave to them. Cedric and his whereabouts would have to be pushed from her mind if she hoped to make any progress out of Enchancia with the two children..

It had been a task just to make it as far as the resistance's former outpost but she was delighted when she arrived and discovered the surviving members there at the cottage. That was when Baileywick informed her about what Cedric had done.

To keep the royal guard from searching for her and the children, Cedric had gone to his father and claimed that the three perished in the midst of escape, drowned in the massive lake surrounding the castle. Word of this traveled swiftly back to the castle where a thorough search of the lake was already in progress. Of course, Amber would know that this tale was a lie. She was well acquainted with the route they had taken and Cedric's deceit would have been apparent to her. Everyone else in the kingdom, however, had already begun mourning the death of their beloved princess.

After his claim of his family's death, Cedric had then made his escape into the wilderness where he was no doubt being trailed by the royal guard. There had been no word of his suspected location but as Sofia had long ago learned, no news was _good_ news in that respect.

With the entire kingdom assuming her death it made travel through Enchancia a much simpler task, though she knew she still needed to avoid the royal guard despite that they weren't actively searching for her any longer. With Jade and Baileywick's help she was able to do precisely that. They acted as her escorts, inconspicuously traveling from town to town out in the open. The easiest way to go undetected, Baileywick advised her, was to simply act as though there was nothing to hide. Such a concept was easier spoken than accomplished but by the time they reached the Enchancian border she had mastered innocuous behavior and nobody seemed the wiser.

She gave a tearful farewell to Baileywick and Jade as she boarded a ship to the Kingdom of Isleworth. She had been able to barter passage with a few pieces of jewelry she'd thankfully had the foresight to take from the castle, buying her freedom and a new life for her children. Though there was no direct route to Avalor from Isleworth she knew that the Kingdom of Galdiz had long ago signed a trade deal with the Kingdom of Paraíso, a territory neighboring Avalor. From Isleworth to Galdiz and from Galdiz to Paraíso, she traveled by ship to her final destination.

A week and a half had passed by the time her feet reached Avaloran soil and although she felt a sense of relief for having made it that far, fear and worry for the well-being of her husband began to settle into her once more.

She tried to busy herself in an effort to keep from thinking too much on her fears. She secured a home with what little she had left to trade, a small shack far enough away from the village so as not to attract too much attention. She knew what Cedric would think of the place; a hovel not fit for any sort of dwelling, but it was all that she could afford. She did her best to spruce it up, accepting furnishings from a handful of generous neighbors who had come to feed their curiosity about the new additions to their kingdom and saw that the mother of two had not even a chair to sit on. The Avalorans were kind and eager to help and she was willing to accept all that they offered her, for without their assistance she would have nothing but an empty shack.

The broken down structure soon took on the appearance of a happy home with the addition of a small table, some chairs, a secondhand sofa with a trundle bed underneath and two cradles charitably given to her by two women who's own children had outgrown the tiny beds. Now all it seemed to be missing was her husband.

At the end of the two week-long wait Sofia woke bright and early and eagerly headed with her sons to the harbor. She watched as ship after ship sailed into port but her husband had not been on a single one. Worry rattled her but she told herself not to panic yet. Two weeks was likely a general timeline. It was understandable for Cedric to be a day or two late, or maybe even three. But each day she returned to the harbor and each day she returned home with only her children. The concern that something had gone wrong began to take hold of her but she didn't let it deter her from holding out hope that she would soon be reunited with her husband.

Then a month passed by... another and another.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Sofia to remain positive. Word of her supposed death had only just made its way to Avalor months after her arrival. It was possible that if Cedric had been captured and executed she might not hear of it for some time after, if at all, and not knowing was beginning to take a toll on her. To make matters more stressful, the warm Avaloran summer had rolled into autumn and although it wasn't a terribly cold season, it was wet. It seemed to rain more often than it didn't and this presented the young mother with a whole new set of challenges.

The thatched roof of her home often leaked and required several repairs. By all means, she was a capable woman but she still struggled with the upkeep of the structure given her limited resources. Additionally, the rain kept her confined indoors, as she very well couldn't take her sons out into the inclement weather. This left her with nothing but time to fret over the situation in which she found herself and she began to wonder if she had made a mistake in coming all the way to Avalor.

The thought of returning to Enchancia played itself over in her head a handful of times but knowing that her parents would ultimately try to separate her from her children again kept her from truly entertaining the idea. Instead she tried to remain focused on the positives in her life. She had her children, she had her own home and for the first time in many years she finally had her freedom.

It was these thoughts she tried desperately to remind herself of over and over again as she lie wide awake in the middle of the night, staring at the roof overhead as the rain beat down.

* * *

AN #2: For those wondering why Sofia doesn't just go to Elena for help; Sofia simply doesn't want to put Elena in an uncomfortable position. Elena is the queen and her country is still aligned with Enchancia so she would be obligated to inform Roland that not only is Sofia still alive and well, she's currently taken up residence in Avalor. Of course, Sofia knows Elena wouldn't do that to her but she doesn't want to put the queen in the situation of having to make that choice. As far as Elena is concerned, Sofia died back in Enchancia.


	27. Every Night

AN: I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is a day later than anticipated. Being sick last week really took everything I had and left me with little time to get any writing done. As far as this chapter itself goes, I've finally reached a point where I'm satisfied enough to share it... though I don't love it. Maybe I've just been staring at it too much the past few days. Hopefully you guys like it more than I do.

I also hate to tell you that there will not be an update next week. I'll be going out of town and there just won't be time for me to get the next chapter complete and updated. This means the next update will be June 16th. Hopefully this chapter will be enough to hold you over until then.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Sofia let out a discontented sigh as she listened to the sound of heavy rain pouring over her newly patched roof. The once soothing resonance of rain falling to the earth gave her little comfort now as she lie motionless on a flimsy mattress and stared unblinking at the roof above. Many thoughts were swirling through her head as they did every night; fears and concerns that liked to plague her in the wee hours when she should be sleeping. Rest, it seemed, was ever elusive these days.

Five solid days of rain had done little to help the mental unrest she felt. Cooped up in the tiny home with her infant sons who spent more hours asleep than awake left her with nothing to do but dwell on her worries, and worry she did. She had never been the type to give up hope but the harsh realities that she was facing daily were doing everything in their power to strip her of what little optimism she clung to. It was getting harder and harder to retain that grain of faith that somehow, someday, everything would be alright.

Mercifully, those all-consuming bleak thoughts of hers were interrupted when there came a light rapping at the door. It was not an unfamiliar occurrence, as her elderly neighbors Señor and Señora Izquierdo had developed a habit of checking on her and the children when the weather became poor. The knock came much later at night than could typically be expected, though she supposed that things might be getting particularly nasty outside. Whenever the weather seemed to take a turn for the worse she was typically invited to bring her sons to the safety of the Izquierdo household until the storm passed.

As much as she appreciated the gesture the last thing she wanted was to be disturbed at the moment of her weakness. Still, she supposed that her neighbors wouldn't fetch her unnecessarily and if they felt she and her children needed to relocate to a safer place she ought to accept the invitation. She pried herself from her bed and rose to her feet, stepping in the direction of the gentle knock that came just a bit louder this time. Her fingers wrapped around the door handle and she pulled the portal open to the torrential downpour outside where she expected to see Señor Izquierdo ready to escort her and her sons to his home.

She blinked several times, half disbelieving what she saw before her. Indeed, there was a man standing there in the rain waiting to speak to her but it was certainly not her kindly neighbor. Her limbs began to quake and her eyes filled to the brim with tears. It was all she could manage to bolt forward and throw her arms around the rain-soaked figure before her legs could give out beneath her. A loud cry came barreling out from deep within her, a cry of joy and relief as she clung to the man she had been waiting to see since she had arrived in Avalor.

"Cedric!" Sofia shouted, pressing her face against her husband's form just to feel him and smell him and assure herself that this wasn't just some illusion of a sleepless mind. "T-tell me this is real! Tell me you're really here!"

"Yes, I'm really here." Cedric whispered as he pulled his wife closer against him.

"I was so afraid!" Sofia rasped against Cedric's chest, her tears now overwhelming her face. "Not knowing anything... it's been absolutely terrifying!"

"I know, my love. Believe me, I know." Cedric pulled back to look Sofia over in concern, thumbing away the tears and rain from her face. "I've been worried sick about you as well. Every day spent away from you has been outright torture for me. Please tell me that you've been alright in my absence... and the boys. Are they alright?"

"They're fine. We've managed to get by without too much trouble." Sofia answered, her grip on her husband tightening. "But everything is going to be much better now that you're finally here."

Cedric felt relief wash over him like the rain at his wife's affirmation that she and their sons had been relatively well in the time he'd been away from them. He pressed his forehead to hers, happy to feel her clinging to him so desperately. "I've missed you terribly, Sofia. I couldn't stand being away from you, worrying about you. There has been an ache in my heart from the moment we parted ways. For a time I thought it would surely kill me to be separated from you for another moment longer, only to have to endure it again day after day."

"You're here now. That's what matters." Sofia replied softly. "Just promise me you'll never leave us like that again."

"I promise you." Cedric muttered with an apologetic tone as he raised his hand to cup her cheek. "I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this, my love. I know I made things unnecessarily hard on you, leaving like I did. A-and I never meant for us to be apart for all these months. Getting out of Enchancia took much longer than expected and by the time I finally arrived in Cordoba the weather-"

Sofia silenced Cedric by taking his mouth against hers. There would be plenty of time for him to recount the tale of his escape but this was not that time. She didn't want a lengthy explanation as to his absence, she just wanted him in her arms. Anything else would simply have to come later.

She stood with him in the rain, pulling him deeper into the kiss they shared until there was no longer any distance between them. She felt herself leaving the ground, being drawn up into Cedric's arms as he pulled her snugly against him. The rain ceased to fall on them when he moved with her into the shelter of the home and closed the door by pinning her up against it. He was holding her so securely it felt as though she might never get free of him but at the moment that was all she could ask for. Her hands found their way into his hair where she gripped desperate handfuls to keep him close.

He was drenched head to toe from the rain and dripping a puddle beneath them, though that was a problem that was easily alleviated. She let her hands slide from the back of his head down his neck and over his shoulders to his chest. Her fingers worked at the buttons fastening the shirt until one by one they popped open to reveal his bare flesh beneath.

Eager fingertips pressed against his skin as her hands slipped under the wet fabric to peel it from his form. His own hands left her only momentarily to assist in the removal of the shirt which was promptly deposited on the floor where it belonged for the night.

Cedric tried to move with Sofia to an area more suitable for their current exchange but he found himself lost in the darkness of the unfamiliar dwelling. He relied on his wife to guide him as she tugged him along, kissing and caressing him with every step. A short distance led him to a small mattress that lay upon the ground, not an ideal location but it would suit their needs just fine.

He reached up to her shoulders where his fingers locked themselves in the fabric of the nightdress she wore, dampened from the rain and her contact with him. He pulled it down to expose the delicate skin beneath, taking in the sight of her despite the lack of light in the shelter. His hands graced over her prickled flesh and he pulled her close just to feel her against him once more. She was pulling away from him, however, lowering herself down onto the mattress and beckoning him to follow as she began prying at his pants.

Sofia stared up at Cedric, kissing a gentle trail down his chest and abdomen in an effort to coax him onto the bed with her. She found herself struggling with the fastener on his pants, her hands far too shaky to operate in the way she needed them to. Still, he seemed patient as he watched her from under heavily lidded eyes while she fussed with the fabric **.**

When she finally managed to get the pants open she yanked them down enough to expose his length. She felt his hand move to her chin, thumb brushing over her bottom lip gently. She blinked up at him as he slipped his thumb past her lips into her mouth where he encouraged her to suckle. She was unsure about his motive at first but it became abundantly clear what he wanted when he withdrew his hand from her face to cup the back of her head. He was inching closer to her, an expression of desire on his face like she had never seen before. She now understood his reluctance to join her on the mattress just yet.

He didn't need to ask and she didn't bother to hesitate. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of his erection. She noticed immediately that he was trembling almost violently against her but more urgently than that, she noticed as she flicked her tongue against the tip of him that she could feel the sensation of it between her own legs. A loud moan caught in her throat and she drew back to look at Cedric in awe.

Cedric chuckled at the look of surprise on his wife's face. It seemed realization was finally dawning upon her just how _well_ the encroachment charm did its job. He opened his mouth to speak to her but his words were drowned out by a loud hiss when she parted her lips to engulf the entirety of him in warmth once more. His head fell back and his eyes clenched tightly as his wife began to suck fervently at him.

She seemed to be enjoying the contact as much as he was. Pleasured moans were floating up to his ears like someone humming a beautiful tune. He lulled his head to the side and pried his eyes open to stare down at her, though he knew it might be his undoing.

He watched, lightheaded and panting as she gripped his pants to pull him deeper into her mouth. He slid both hands into her hair to assist her in pulling himself closer, relishing in her willingness to pleasure him this way.

He could feel himself quivering. Sofia was feasting on him hungrily and he felt on the verge of an orgasm already. She must've felt it herself, that building pleasure that was dangerously close to sending them both over the edge. He knew he should stop her but he just couldn't bring himself to push her away.

Thankfully she pulled back before their mutual enjoyment could be cut short and cast him an effervescent smile. He dropped immediately to his knees, weaker to her in that moment than he'd ever been before. His hands reached out to take her against him and position her in a way that nothing would obstruct his access to her. Slender legs parted all too easily as he pressed himself against the warm folds of her womanhood. Without any hesitation he entered her, the both of them releasing sighs of relief at being fully reunited.

Sofia moaned in pleasure as Cedric began slow, rhythmic thrusts within her. She hadn't realized how badly she'd been aching for him until this moment. Now it seemed she couldn't get enough. She raised her hips to meet his plunges, desperate to feel every inch of him as he drove himself deeply within her. He seemed receptive of her eagerness and vocalized his approval with gasps of desire.

Her hands couldn't find permanent residence on his body, tracing up and down his back in search of somewhere to hold him close. She'd never needed him so badly. He was feeding off of her desperation and giving her every ounce of himself but she knew he wouldn't be able to match her needful pace for long.

That was when he wrapped his arms around her and swiftly rolled onto his back so that she was atop him. His hands fell to her hips and he directed her to take the reigns in this untried arrangement. The new sensation was enticing; he was deeper within her than he'd ever been before and although she felt a bit apprehensive initially, she quickly found herself warming to the position.

She felt a sense of control, grinding up against him at a pace she could dictate. Needful moans were crawling out of his mouth as she drove herself up and down the length of him. She found she rather liked being above him, watching his face contort in pure ecstasy with each movement she made. He'd been on the edge of an orgasm the entire time and she knew he was fighting it with everything in his power... but there was no reason to make it easy on him.

She lifted her hips tauntingly slow until only the tip of him remained within her walls. He was shaking in anticipation of what was to come, his eyes glossed over as he stared up at her. She smiled and dropped herself down hard, earning a tortured gasp from deep within him.

"S-Sofia!" Cedric cried, grasping his wife's hips to the best of his ability. "I-if you keep that up I'll-"

"Shh..." Sofia whispered as she pressed her finger against his lips. She paused momentarily in her movements to gift her husband with a smirk before repeating the action to receive another blissful response, this one much louder than the first.

Cedric whimpered into his wife's mouth as she moved to kiss him passionately in an effort to silence him. She was destroying his resolve with her every tantalizing movement and he was beginning to regret relinquishing his position to her. She was a woman possessed, taking what she wanted from him and leaving him defenseless against her unforgiving desire, not that he minded terribly.

His fingertips twitched in their position on her hips where he wanted to grab her and force her to relent but he couldn't bring himself to restrain her enthusiasm. Instead he gave over to it, bucking up against her to feed her lust until she too was howling in ecstasy. Teasingly he lifted a finger to her lips as if to shush her like she had done to him but she thwarted his ploy by taking the digit into her mouth to suck lightly. The simple action was just too much to bear.

He could hold back no longer...

A flick of the tongue and a throaty moan from his wife sent him toppling over the edge of pleasure into pure euphoria and dragged her along with him. The silky haven in which his length was buried gave a flutter around him, intensifying the moment of his release and causing him to shiver uncontrollably as he held her close.

He felt her collapse over him, their chests heaving in unison as they rode out the waves of their shared gratification until they were left panting and clinging to each other in the afterglow of their tryst. He raised a trembling hand up to stroke her hair and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She was shifting, sliding off of him but no less close as she snuggled up beside him and released a contented sigh.

There were no words to describe the joy and relief he felt in that moment of being there with her. If someone had told him a year ago that he could achieve such bliss he would have believed it impossible. Now, lying with his wife in his arms in a hovel miles away from the Enchancian throne, he'd never felt happier in his life.

He couldn't wait to spend every night of the rest of his life just like this.


	28. The Once and Future Dream

AN: So this is the first part of what was supposed to be a significantly longer chapter but I never got the chance to finish it. Life has been an absolute whirlwind lately and it's taking me for quite the ride.

I want to level with you all... I don't know when this story will be finished.

I'm not abandoning it by any means but I certainly can't work on it like I was able to in the past. Due to some really serious financial strains I'm having to look into getting a second job to pay for bills and medical expenses that are starting to overwhelm me which leaves me with no spare time.

That being said, I haven't found a second job YET. I've created a Ko-Fi account through which I intend offer commissions. You can find more info about how to commission me on the page at: **ko-fi(dotcom)** **/A0A2ESUW**

I have no idea when the next update will be. I honestly can't even give you an estimation. :( All I can say is I will get it to you as soon as possible and I hope you understand. Thanks for reading, sorry this chapter is so short. :/

* * *

The remainder of autumn passed by rather uneventfully for Sofia and Cedric, a fact for which they were both extremely grateful. The winter season was soon to follow and with it came a Wassalia-like festival they would soon come to know as Navidad. The new tradition was a welcome alternative to their Enchancian holiday and they embraced the celebration with open arms just as the Avalorans had embraced them. It was their first holiday spent as a family and it filled them with feelings of hope for their future and the future of their children.

Spring came soon after and it became a time of prosperity for their family. Cedric used his knowledge of plants and herbs to cultivate a garden that could not only feed his family but also provide them with income so that they no longer need rely on the generosity of their neighbors for survival. Sofia too helped tend to the ever-growing garden but she was often more busy wrangling their two rambunctious twins who had swiftly grown from tranquil cherubs into adventurous little rascals.

The boys were growing rapidly with each passing month and their first birthday was approaching with summer's arrival. Rowyn lagged a bit behind his younger brother when it came to physical development but he was quicker than his twin when it came to mastering language skills, particularly words like _mama_ , _papa_ and _bubba_. Rhys on the other hand was the more boisterous of the two and often got himself into all sorts of mischief once he learned how to toddle around. Of course, Rowyn never hesitated to join Rhys in the fun of rifling through cupboards or sneaking into the garden to eat unripened tomatoes when they thought their parents weren't looking.

The twins were certainly a handful but they were the light of Sofia and Cedric's life. Every day brought with it new challenges but it was nothing they couldn't overcome as a family.

Of course, there were other difficulties that the couple struggled with outside of their children; deep-seated issues that found them at odds from time to time. Old, hurt feelings would come back to haunt them at inopportune moments and usually a disagreement would ensue, often ending in the two refusing to speak to each other. Sometimes they would go an entire day without communicating but ultimately their love for one another and their desire to make their relationship work would push them to reconcile before any damage could be done.

After a quarrel it would invariably come into conversation that perhaps Cedric should remove his memory once again. Certainly, in his mind, it would be the answer to all of their deeply rooted problems. Sofia was against the entire notion, arguing that at the time Cedric first desired such an action he was unaware of the better aspects of his life and that doing so now would be detrimental to not only him but their children and herself as well. Her dissent would quell the discussion until their next disagreement though it was always a thought he carried at the back of his mind.

But in spite of the occasional squabbles and their complicated past the couple found true happiness together. They did everything in their power to make time for each other despite the busy days they spent tending to their separate chores. They would steal little moments in the day when the children were napping or at night long after their babies had drifted off to slumber. Those moments, however small, were precious to them and reaffirmed that even the most seemingly insurmountable odds could be conquered so long as they had each other.

Yes, their life in Avalor was beginning to blossom into something of a fairytale...


	29. Family Man (Part One)

AN: So it's been a little over a year since my last update in this story. Sorry for that. Life has been (and continues to be) one hell of a whirlwind but I'm doing my best to get this story finished because it's certainly been long enough. This chapter was originally longer but I'm having some difficulties with the latter half so I will post this bit now and get the rest to you when life decides to cooperate.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

The day had begun just like every other day, quiet and unassuming and absolutely ordinary, though it was far from any ordinary day.

It was mid-summer and it happened to be the day of Avaloran Independence; a holiday marking the anniversary of the nation's freedom from the tyrannical rule of the evil sorceress Shuriki. It was to be a day of nationwide celebration with parades and festivities lasting until sundown when the King of Avalor would illuminate the night sky with a magical light display depicting the harrowing events of that fateful day.

It seemed more than a bit ironic to celebrate the deposition of a wicked magic user who had taken over a kingdom but Cedric was looking forward to observing the holiday with his family at his side.

His wife, it seemed, had different plans.

While their friends and neighbors headed to the heart of the city to enjoy the day long fiesta, Sofia was insistent that they drag their little family in the opposite direction along a well-beaten path through the jungle, much to Cedric's distress.

"Sofia, my dear, you know I don't like to question you..." Cedric spoke, nearly out of breath as he followed his wife's all too eager footfall uphill toward an unknown destination. It was a sweltering hot day and the humidity of the tropical climate left him pouring sweat as he carted his firstborn son upon his shoulders, the tot squirming and squealing and reaching for tree branches high overhead. "...but it is unbearably hot and we've been walking for over twenty minutes. Was _today_ really the best day for this excursion?"

Sofia cast a sly smile over her shoulder at her husband and he trudged along behind her, drenched head to toe from the physical exertion of their hike. She herself was dripping sweat and the gauzy fabric of the dress she wore clung to her form as well as the child she carried in her arms. "Are you regretting your refusal to let me use the amulet to transport us?"

"No, I'm not." Cedric replied with a huff. "Merely wondering if this was something we could have postponed for the sake of more agreeable weather. I would have thought you'd want to celebrate in the city with the others. After all, you had a hand in the defeat of that sorceress, did you not?"

Sofia shook her head and returned her gaze ahead of her as she continued up the path. "I can't take credit for Elena's strength and fortitude in her battle against Shuriki. There were many of us there that day but she's the one who reclaimed her kingdom for the sake of her people. I was a spectator at best. Besides... we have something far more important to celebrate, just the four of us."

Cedric cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at his wife's preceding statement but he knew better than to press her for more information. She was being intentionally cryptic and any efforts to uncover her meaning would be met with staunch refusal. Rather than attempt to question her he remained silent and continued to follow her in their long trek up the hill knowing that eventually all his queries would be answered.

Another ten minutes passed before they seemed to arrive at Sofia's intended destination and Cedric had to admit upon arrival, it was definitely worth the trip.

They found themselves at the base of a tall but narrow waterfall cascading down the face of a cliff overgrown with lush, vibrant foliage. The jungle canopy overhead had given way to bright blue sky and just south of the hilltop on which they stood, the view of the ocean seemed to reach to the edges of the world. It was a breathtaking sight and Cedric released a sigh of immediate approval. "Sofia, this is amazing."

Sofia smiled at her husband and placed Rhys upon the ground. She then took to unpacking the rucksack she carried on her back and fished out a blanket which she promptly began spreading upon the ground. "Señora Izquierdo told me about this place. Her family has been coming here for decades to celebrate all their birthdays and anniversaries. When I saw it for myself I knew it would be the perfect place for a fiesta de cumpleaños."

"Fiesta de... cumpleaños?" Cedric muttered to himself, his grasp on the language in their new country still tenuous at best. "What does that mean, exactly?"

Sofia couldn't help but chuckle at the perplexed look on her husband's face as she pulled a large cazuela pot from the sack and placed it at the center of the blanket. "A birthday party."

"Birthday? You mean..." Cedric reached up and pulled Rowyn from his shoulders, looking at the giggling toddler in awe. "It's their birthday?"

"It's their birthday." Sofia confirmed with a smile.

Cedric couldn't help the happy laugh that rose up from within him at the news. True, he knew his sons had been born in the summer months but as to an exact date, Sofia had never mentioned and he had never asked. Having a date to celebrate their arrival in the world was cause to rejoice. Both boys squealed in delight at their father's laughter, echoing him in his joy over the momentous occasion.

The family spent the next several hours enjoying their day together. They splashed around in the stream at the base of the waterfall, ate a hearty lunch courtesy of their generous neighbors and took an afternoon nap in the warm breeze coming off the ocean. Finally the four shared a tres leches cake that Sofia had made under the tutelage of Señora Izquierdo, though the twins seemed to wear more of the cake than they actually ate. All in all their day had been a blissful one but as the sky faded from blue to orange with the setting of the sun they knew they had to call an end to their festivities if they hoped to make it home before nightfall.

"It's been an absolutely perfect day." Sofia said with a happy sigh as she began clearing away the remnants of their picnic.

"Yes it has." Cedric agreed with a smile as he held his sons, both toddlers fast asleep in his arms. He watched his wife as she carefully placed the cazuela pot back in her rucksack, followed by the dishes they'd eaten from and lastly, the blanket. "Do you want me to carry that for you?"

Sofia laughed softly and shook her head as she eyed her husband. "Looks like you have your hands plenty full. Besides, it's not that heavy, especially now that the food is gone." She pulled the rucksack onto her back and stood to join her husband's side. They started back down the hill in the direction of their home, Cedric beaming with joy and pride. It warmed her heart to see him so happy, though she felt a twinge of guilt for having deceived him. "I hope you don't mind that I kept their birthday a secret for so long. I wanted today to be as much of a surprise for you as it was for them."

"It was a wonderful surprise, my love." Cedric replied, leaning in to kiss his wife's cheek. "Thank you for making today so special..."


	30. Family Man (Part Two)

"Oh, how terribly sweet..." A voice crawled out from the thick jungle verdure, dripping with venom and malice.

Cedric tensed at the familiar voice, his blood running cold at the realization of who had spoken the words. He quickly handed his children over into their mother's arms and scanned the vegetation as he moved to block his family from harm. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come for what's mine, naturally." Grimtrix answered with a smirk, stepping from the foliage and into view of the horrified couple. "Did you miss me, Icarus?"

" _Don't_ call me that." Cedric snapped with a scowl. "What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted, of course; the Amulet of Avalor." Grimtrix narrowed his eyes on the two, both reacting in seeming surprise to his statement. "I don't know why you're so shocked, _Icarus_. This isn't the first time I've asked after its location. You never would tell me where you hid the damn thing no matter how many times I inquired about it. Then you went and lost your memories... I thought I'd have to pry them out of you one by one until you revealed the location to me. But now thanks to that witch bitch returning your faculties and my delightful encroachment charm preventing you from denying me what I want, I think it's finally time you told me where it is."

"Go to hell." Cedric growled before casting a glance over his shoulder at his wife. "Sofia, get the boys out of here."

Grimtrix chuckled and shook his head as he blocked Sofia's path before she could take a step. "No one is going anywhere until I know the location of the amulet."

"How did you even find us?" Sofia questioned, knowing that their best chance at evading confrontation would be to distract the man with conversation. He seemed to enjoy hearing himself talk and that had contributed to his downfall at Ruby's farm. Perhaps if she could keep him prattling on they would be able to make a similar escape. "No tracking spell I've ever heard of is powerful enough to reach halfway around the globe."

"Tracking spell? No no, I have no need for such an _inferior_ method. After all, _Icarus_ and I are tied together..." Grimtrix replied as his eyes flashed over Cedric's face in delight. "Bonded by blood."

"That's not possible." Cedric spoke with a shake of his head. "You would need blood willingly spilled to enact such a tether-bond. You received no such thing from me."

"Oh, no. _I_ didn't... but that being you let slip into our plane of existence certainly did." Grimtrix's smile grew wider as mortified realization spread across Cedric's face.

"The thaumogenisis..." Cedric drew in a sharp breath and took a step backward. "No. No, I killed it!"

Grimtrix shrugged and matched Cedric's retreat with an advance. "You killed the body it inhabited, perhaps. But you of all people should know that once you bring something into this world it isn't so easily disposed of. Destroying its vessel merely meant it had to go in search of another."

"And it found you." Cedric said in disgust. "I suppose you were all too willing to let it in."

"We served a mutually beneficial purpose for one-another. It needed a body to sustain itself. I needed power." Grimtrix explained. "You see, while you were holed up in your tower sniveling over the loss of your raven, Greylock and I were left to defend your castle against those _by-the-blood_ vermin ourselves. Your guards were of little help; cannon fodder at best. Greylock did what he could but even he was no match for the onslaught. I would have died right along with him had it not been for that delightful little entity presenting itself to me."

"So that's how you managed to slaughter an entire army of witches and warlocks." Cedric noted calmly. "And to think, all this time I believed you'd fought on your own merits."

"Merits will only get a person so far." Grimtrix chortled. "Power, _real_ _power_ must be sought out and obtained at any cost. Surely you can understand that."

Cedric took another step back, shielding his family with his form as best he could. "I suppose I used to share your ideals. Only now do I see how truly flawed it all is. Power means nothing if you have no one to share it with."

"Ah, spoken like a true family man." Grimtrix took a step forward and eyed Sofia and the children dangerously. "It sickens me to hear you speak such sentimental drivel, Icarus."

Cedric shifted to block the man's view of his family and held his hands up defensively. "Grimtrix, listen-"

"Listen to what? More of your pathetic attempts to stall me? No. You know what I'm after and you know what will happen to you if you fail to give me what I want." Grimtrix warned, watching the other man expectantly.

"I can't give you the Amulet of Avalor, Grimtrix." Cedric replied with a shrug. "I don't have it."

Grimtrix chuckled at the man's response and crossed his arms over his chest. "A clever avoidance tactic, but it won't work. _Tell me_ the location of the amulet, Icarus."

Cedric clenched his fists at his sides and kept his gaze focused on the foe before him. "I can't do that."

"You can't or you won't?" Grimtrix questioned, closing the distance between himself and the other man. "Explain something to me, Icarus; what do you think will happen if you're choosing to withhold information from me? Do you think you won't be affected by my encroachment charm? Do you think you won't grow weaker and weaker the longer you deny me? Do you think you won't die?"

Cedric ignored Grimtrix's prodding questions, instead turning to face his wife to whisper to her quickly. "Sofia, listen to me... you need to take the boys and leave this place. You need to go _now_. Apport somewhere. Anywhere. Just get away from here."

Sofia shook her head and clutched the children in her arms tightly. "What about you?"

"Forget about me. Wherever I go he will find me." Cedric reasoned. "Please just do this for me. Just go. We haven't time for-"

"I've already told you, no one is going anywhere." Grimtrix hissed as he shoved Cedric out of his way to grab Sofia's arm, yanking her violently against him. He wrenched one of the children from her arms and threw the auburn haired boy to the ground before reaching for the sibling. Both toddlers were crying now, along with their mother who was doing her best to resist him.

"Please don't hurt my babies! Don't hurt my babies!" Sofia pleaded as she struggled to maintain her hold on Rhys. Rowyn was at her feet wailing in pain and scuffed from his fall, crying out for his mother. She tried to grab for him but Grimtrix wouldn't allow it, dragging her away from the screaming boy who was reaching out for her in fear. "Grimtrix, please! I'm begging you!"

"You call that begging?" Grimtrix scoffed and forced the woman and her child to the ground. "Pathetic."

"Stay away from them!" Cedric bellowed as he scooped Rowyn into his arms to comfort the shrieking toddler. "They have nothing to do with this Grimtrix! This is you and me! Just let them go..."

Grimtrix threw a glance over his shoulder and cast the other man a wicked smirk. "I'm afraid it would be quite foolish for me to simply let them go. After all, you'll cooperate much better if I use them as leverage."

"I'll tell you everything." Cedric offered with a cautious step forward. "Just please let the three of them go."

"No, no. That isn't how this is going to work." Grimtrix countered, reaching down to grab a fistful of Sofia's hair which earned him a loud yelp from the woman. "You're going to tell me what I want to know or I'm going to kill them, one at a time, starting with your _beloved_ wife. I know you may not value your own life, Icarus, but certainly you value theirs. They're your family, after all."

Cedric let out a low growl and narrowed his gaze at the man threatening his family. He knew he had to say _something_ to placate him... just long enough to buy them some time. "The amulet is far away from here, Grimtrix. It's all the way back in Enchancia."

" _Where_ in Enchancia?" Grimtrix pressed skeptically.

"My old workshop." Cedric replied, seeming reluctant. "Buried under the stone floor beneath Wormwood's perch."

Grimtrix eased his hold on Sofia's hair but did not release her entirely. "Why would you hide it somewhere so idiotic?"

"I couldn't leave it out in the open. It's too powerful an item to risk it falling into the wrong hands." Cedric answered, his eyes now burrowing into Sofia's to be certain she understood his intentions. "I had to keep it safe and hidden... somewhere no one would think to look for it. I couldn't allow anything to happen to something so precious."

Grimtrix snorted in annoyance and fully released his hold on the woman in his grasp. "And in your efforts you've made what would have been a simple task an extremely difficult one instead. I hope you're prepared to return to Enchancia, Icarus. You will be the one retrieving the amulet from the perilous location in which you left it."

"That's fine." Cedric retorted without hesitation. "But I'll only go on the condition that Sofia and the children remain here _entirely unharmed_."

Grimtrix turned his gaze to Sofia to find her staring at her husband in confusion and fear. He was loath to relinquish control over her, for it seemed to be his only guaranteed method of ensuring Cedric's cooperation. He knew, however, that attempting to sneak back into Enchancia as a fugitive with Cedric in toe would be risky enough. Bringing along the presumed dead princess would undoubtedly complicate things even further, particularly if they were to be spotted by the royal guard. He looked back to Cedric, the other man staring at him with unwavering determination. He knew he had to relent. "Very well. Your little family may stay here. But make no mistake, no matter where they go or where they hide, I _will_ come for them if you try to betray me."

Cedric glared at Grimtrix, unmoved by the other man's threat. He then motioned his wife forward and watched as she stood on shaky legs to stumble over to him with Rhys clinging tightly to her. He handed Rowyn over and pulled the three of them into his embrace. "Are you alright?"

"Yes but..." Sofia cast a quick glance at Grimtrix and lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "Cedric, he's going to find out you're lying."

"Eventually." Cedric muttered quietly. "But that doesn't matter."

"Y-your encroachment charm... he said you'll die if you don't obey him." Sofia managed, her voice cracking.

Cedric shrugged and forced a sad smile at his wife. "You'll die if I do obey him. He'll kill you to get the amulet and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Cedric-" Sofia began in protest but she was cut off by her husband placing a delicate kiss against her lips.

"I love you, Sofia." Cedric whispered softly. He moved to kiss both of his sons upon their cheeks, doing his best to leave them with a smile so as not to alarm them. "I love you, Rhys. I love you, Rowyn. You boys take good care of your mum for me... okay?"

Sofia shook her head, tears trickling down her face as he pulled away from her and the twins. "Cedric, don't do this."

"It'll be alright, Sofia." Cedric insisted calmly. "Now, please don't waste anymore time."

Sofia watched sorrowfully as Cedric turned from them to take a staggering step toward Grimtrix. Already he was becoming weak from the effects of the encroachment charm the other man had placed upon him. She knew it was only a matter of time before Grimtrix took note of Cedric's weakening state. If she waited much longer her husband's sacrifice would be for nothing. With a heavy heart she clenched her eyes tightly shut, pulled her boys more snugly against her and called upon the amulet's powers to transport them away to safety.

* * *

AN: I swear I'll finish this story one day... but today is not that day! ^^;

It's been very slow going but we're getting there. Just have some hurdles in the way. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I keep finding myself needing to split things apart. I hope you'll all have some patience with me. I'm trying!

In case anybody needs a reminder, the encroachment charm between Cedric and Grimtrix is _not_ the same as the one between Cedric and Sofia. In my mind there are variations on the charm, depending on what the sorcerer's exact needs are. For Grimtrix, Cedric's absolute obedience was extremely important for him, thus this nasty little charm.

Anyhow, thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible! For now, I hope you enjoyed!


	31. Ties That Bind

AN: Happy Halloween everyone!

I'm glad to be able to present you with an update much sooner than I expected to. (At this rate I'll have the story finished by Christmas!) I'll keep this Author's Note short and sweet. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

"The sun is sinking below the horizon, mi amor." Elena chimed playfully to her husband from where she stood just outside his workshop. "I'm sure _any_ of your tamboritas will suit the task just fine."

Mateo let out an exasperated grumble loud enough to carry itself out the passageway to the library where his wife was waiting for him. "Yes, of course any one of the other tamboritas will work but I'd really like to find my ceremonial tamborita. I've used it every year since you gave it to me and it just wouldn't feel right doing the show without it. Now if only I could remember where I placed it."

Elena hummed in amusement at the wizard's insistence on using the tamborita she had commissioned as a gift for their fifth wedding anniversary. It was an endearing sentiment that he valued the instrument so dearly but she knew that if she didn't urge him to go without it, they might never get to the finale of the day long celebration. "Mateo, cariño..." She laughed softly and turned to enter the workshop, fully prepared to have to drag her husband reluctantly from the room, when the sudden sound of footfall in the library halted her movements. There had been no lead up to it, just a presence in the room with her; abrupt and unexpected.

Alarm jolted through her as an immediate response. She whirled around to face the intruder, eyes falling upon the figure of a young woman clutching two babes in her arms. The woman appeared scuffed and disheveled as though she had been attacked and a look of desperation was painted firmly over vaguely familiar features. The queen's brow furrowed as feelings of recognition began to trickle into her conscious mind. "You-"

"Elena, please..." Sofia rasped, stepping forward on shaky legs to present the children into the older woman's arms. "Please watch over them. Protect them for me. _Please_."

Elena's voice caught in her throat for a moment as the other woman forced the confused and frightened boys into her embrace. She accepted them snugly into her arms, though they immediately began squirming in obvious disapproval. Her gaze locked on the tear-filled eyes of the auburn haired woman pulling away from them and she managed a question that truly sounded more like a statement of confirmation than a query. "You're... Sofia?"

"Please, Elena. I don't have time to explain." Sofia pleaded. "Say you'll watch over them."

"O-of course." The queen confirmed without hesitation. "But Sofia-"

Sofia let out a grateful sigh and closed her eyes, drawing her strength to command the amulet's teleportation abilities to send her back to the hilltop where she had parted ways with her husband. The library floor gave way to lush, green grass beneath her feet. It was all she could do to keep her balance, weakened from the toll apportation took on her body. It took her a moment to sturdy herself and catch her breath before she started down the hill in the direction Grimtrix and Cedric had likely gone.

She didn't need to go far to find them.

As she crept quietly through the brush in an effort to hide herself she heard the awful sound of flesh pounding against flesh. Her heart began to race, fearful of what she might find when she finally laid eyes upon what she was hearing. She quickened her pace in the direction of the disturbance but froze when Grimtrix and Cedric came into view. Through low hanging branches she could see her husband on the ground, supporting himself on hands and knees, if only barely. His head drooped low toward the ground, seeping blood which pooled beneath him. Grimtrix loomed over him with fist drawn back and ready to strike at the slightest provocation.

"Look at me, you fucking fool." Grimtrix seethed as he glared down at Cedric. "I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me the truth. If you don't start talking I will leave you for dead and go after your precious family. Is that what you want?"

Cedric raised his head slightly and bared a bloody grin at the man before him. "You're not going to lay a finger on them. By now Sofia and the boys are far away from here... somewhere you will _never_ find them."

"They couldn't have gone that far. I _will_ find them." Grimtrix threatened. "And if you don't want me to slaughter them on sight I suggest you give me the location of the amulet."

Cedric snickered and dropped his head back down. "If you're going to kill me, Grimtrix, just get it over with. I'm getting rather tired of this back and forth with you."

Grimtrix growled and brought his fist forward, striking Cedric against his temple. He watched the other man topple onto his side, spewing more blood but laughing in spite of it. He snarled in rage and snatched the man up by his shirt, prepared to strike again when he was halted by a booming voice.

"That's enough!" Sofia bellowed firmly, stepping out from the foliage to reveal herself. "I have what you want, Grimtrix. You can let Cedric go."

Cedric's taunting expression shifted to one of absolute horror as he heard his wife speak. "S-Sofia! What are you doing? Get out of here right now!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Sofia replied with fists clenched at her sides. "It isn't right, Cedric. It isn't right for you to trade your life for mine."

"Isn't it!?" Cedric cried out in fear and frustration. "After everything I've done... after _everything_..." He paused and shook his head vigorously. "Look, none of that matters right now! What matters is that you need to get out of here and get yourself and the boys to safety!"

"The boys are safe. You don't need to worry about them." Sofia said calmly before turning her eyes from her husband to the man still holding him by the bloodied fabric of his shirt. "Grimtrix, I have the Amulet of Avalor. I will give it to you if you spare Cedric's life. Release him of the encroachment charm and let him go."

Grimtrix chuckled and released his hold on Cedric, dropping the man to the ground in favor of advancing toward his wife. "Encroachment charms aren't so easily removed, I'm afraid."

"A gift most desired, blood willingly spilled and the fur of the wolf that bit you." Sofia countered. "Sounds easy enough to me."

"Been skimming through a witch's grimoire, have you?" Grimtrix mused with a grin as he stepped closer to the young woman. "How clever."

Sofia kept her distance from Grimtrix, eyeing the man warily as she continued to speak. "I've had my fair share of dealings in the realm of magic and I _know_ you can break the charm. A gift most desired... it's obviously the amulet you've been after this whole time. Magic doesn't care about semantics; I'm the keeper of the amulet and it is through Cedric that you've come into contact with me. He's inadvertently given you what you want. The amulet is all yours. You just have to break the charm first."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Grimtrix countered. "How do I know you'll even give it to me, assuming you have it at all?"

"Like I said, magic doesn't care about semantics. If there is any intent of deception or dishonesty, the charm won't break." Sofia answered matter-of-factly. "Break the charm, Grimtrix."

Grimtrix cocked an eyebrow at the woman before casting a quick glance over his shoulder. Cedric was now face down on the ground, hand outstretched in their direction as though he were reaching for his wife when his body failed him. He had to wonder if the other man was even alive at that point as he returned his gaze to the woman before him. "What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll do as Cedric asked of me. I'll take my children far away from here, somewhere you will never find us. Somewhere you will _never_ find the amulet." Sofia challenged.

Grimtrix stared hard at the woman, weighing his options as he watched her face for any sign of deceit. She stood unwavering, hands at her sides as she watched him in turn. A steady stream of silence flowed between them before he relented with a half-smirk. "Very well."

Sofia watched, body quaking as Grimtrix turned from her. She held her breath as he advanced toward Cedric with no sense of urgency, her husband's motionless form filling her with dread that perhaps it was already too late. Blood appeared to be everywhere; far more than she had first observed. It didn't bode well for a pleasant outcome. Her heart was pounding in her ears as Grimtrix drew closer to Cedric, his booted foot splashing into a puddle of blood just short of the fallen sorcerer's hand.

Grimtrix stared down at the body of the man before him, looking him over for even the tiniest movement. He appeared dead at first glance but there was an ever so slight rise and fall of his rib cage that showed he was still breathing, if only barely. If Grimtrix listened closely he could even hear Cedric whispering something against the forest floor. It was indiscernible to his ears, though if he had to guess he supposed it was likely pathetic whimpers and desperate pleas. He chuckled and reached out to grab a fistful of the other man's hair, unable to resist one final jab at his enemy as he pulled him up. "What's that you're mewling down there?"

" _Gwaed gan waed..._ " Cedric rasped, prying open one eye to make certain he could see the look on Grimtrix's face. " _Yr wyf yn dy rwymo._ "

Grimtrix's eyes widened as he felt himself locked to the spot in which he stood, the blood beneath his boot now taking form of a tether that wrapped its way up his leg before disappearing from sight. He flashed a dangerous glare at Cedric and barked at him furiously. "What the _fuck_ did you just do!?"

"There are many useful spells involving blood magic, Grimtrix." Cedric breathed out with a small laugh. "You're not the only one who knows how to bind things."

"You pathetic piece of shit!" Grimtrix roared, striking Cedric ferociously. The other man smugly chortled through the blood in his mouth, only serving to infuriate him further. "I'll kill you!"

"N-no!" Sofia croaked as she rushed forward to throw herself between her husband and his assailant. She wrapped her arms tightly around Cedric and shielded him with her body as best she could. "We had an agreement!"

"Fuck the agreement! I'll kill you both and take the amulet from your cold, lifeless corpse!" Grimtrix seethed. He reached out to take hold of Sofia but before he could wrap his fist in her hair she slipped out of his grasp and out of sight along with her husband. He swiped vainly at the air around him, writhing in anger at this point but no amount of flailing could tear him from his spot. A loud, guttural roar rose up from within him as he continued to struggle against the spell binding him to the earth beneath him. "You bitch! You worthless scum! I'll kill you! I'll kill you both!"

* * *

AN #2: Quick translation...

" _ **Gwaed gan waed, yr wyf yn dy rwymo."**_ / _"Blood by blood, I bind thee."_


End file.
